


All I want for Christmas [Español, One-shot para Adviento]

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Cada historia es independiente y pondré la información correspondiente en el resumen del "capítulo", F/F, F/M, M/M, Temas relacionados con la Navidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: Colección de historias autoconclusivas (one-shots) con temática Navideña para Calendario de Adviento.Cada historia es independiente y tiene como foco a una pareja diferente, puedes leer una sola historia o todas, no guardan relación.
Relationships: Aoyama Shunsuke/Ichino Nanasuke, Desuta/Sein (Inazuma Eleven), Dylan Keith/Mark Kruger, Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou/Someoka Ryuugo, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Gianluca Zanardi/Marco Maserati, Gouenji Shuuya/Utsunomiya Toramaru, Hamano Kaiji/Hayami Tsurumasa, Handa Shinichi/Matsuno Kuusuke, Hidetoshi Nakata/Luca, Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kogure Yuuya/Otonashi Haruna, Kurama Norihito/Minamisawa Atsushi, Manabe Jinichirou/Minaho Kazuto, Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Suzuno Fuusuke | Gazel, Nishiki Ryouma/Seto Midori, Rococo Urupa/Raimon Natsumi, Shiryu Shiratori/Kidou Akira (Inazuma Eleven Future), Tachimukai Yuuki/Tsunami Jousuke, Teres Tolue/Edgar Valtinas, Urabe Rika/Zaizen Touko
Kudos: 10





	1. Recuerdo de Navidad [TatsuyaxMidorikawa]

**Author's Note:**

> Empiezo algo tarde en español, que es mi lengua natal. 
> 
> Este es un proyecto que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace muchos años, ya lo hice una vez hace bastante tiempo pero me quedé al final. Esta vez aunque no lo acabe en el tiempo previsto subiré todas las historias.
> 
> Navidad es mi época favorita del año, así que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Las historias tienen el núcleo de la Navidad, aunque sea como fondo.
> 
> Siento si hay fallos ortográficos o gramaticales, de normal reviso de 4 a 5 veces mis escritos antes de subirlos pero esta vez no voy con tanto tiempo.
> 
> Espero que os gusten y disfrutéis de las historias tanto o más como yo lo hago escribiéndolas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 01 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Kiyama Tatsuya x Midorikawa Ryuuji.  
> Personajes Adicionales: Saginuma, Nagumo, Suzuno, Reina, Fumiko, Clara and Hiroto.  
> Clasificación: Todos los públicos.  
> Tags: Un poco de drama, búsqueda de confort, nieve.  
> Palabras: 3153  
> Resumen: A Midorikawa no le gusta la Navidad, es la época del año en el que el único recuerdo de sus padres coge fuerza y se vuelve más sombrío. Tatsuya preocupado por él decide prepararle algo de desayuno que le anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TatsuMido es una de mis parejas preferidas aunque rara vez escribo de ellos. Mis historias suelen ser de KdFd que es mi OTP.
> 
> Ambos personajes me parecen un amor, Tatsuya fue uno de mis flechazos cuando vi Inazuma por primera vez hace muchos años y Midorikawa es super tierno. Me gustó mucho que en GO trabajasen juntos. 
> 
> Espero que esta historia os guste.

Tras tantos años de ausencia lo único que Midorikawa recordaba de sus padres era un breve instante iluminado por miles de luces de Navidad. El sabor de la nieve en sus labios, el frío viento en su infantil rostro de mejillas encendidas, el olor de comida de los muchos puestos de aquella feria a la que habían asistido. La risa alegre y el parloteo suave y feliz de los dos adultos.

Los grandes y almendrados ojos negros de Midorikawa recorrieron aburridos y annegados de una nostalgia irremediable el gran salón común del Orfanato Sun Garden, donde algunos de sus compañeros decoraban animadamente con motivos Navideños. Un muchacho alto, de cabello oscuro y más alto que cualquiera de los demás parecía especialmente entusiasmado. A su lado un chico pelirrojo y de radiante sonrisa le ayudaba con diligencia, ambos parecían extremadamente felices.

Midorikawa suspiró suavemente, en Navidad siempre se creaban dos bandos opuestos, aquellos como Saginuma y Tatsuya que disfrutaban la Navidad con todo su ser y era la mejor época de sus vidas y aquellos como él mismo y muchos otros que preferían que las Navidades pasaran lo más rápido posible. En verdad, nadie podía reprocharles nada, y aunque los del primer grupo siempre intentaban animar y hacer partícipes a los segundos, lo cierto era que las Navidades eran momentos difíciles para aquellos con recuerdos dolorosos que cobraban más fuerza en aquellas señaladas fechas.

El adolescente hizo un pequeño ruido de consternación y se dio la vuelta sin llegar a entrar, no tenía ganas de participar, no tenía ganas de forzar una sonrisa en un rostro que en cualquier otro momento era natural, no tenía ganas de robarle a sus padres aquel único recuerdo.

Sin embargo, al marcharse unos ojos verdes lo captaron por el fondo de su mirada y lo siguieron con expresión de preocupación. Tatsuya titubeó un momento, pero en seguida tomó una resolución y se giró hacia su compañero.

“Osamu, dame un momento, vuelvo enseguida.”

El apelado apartó la vista de la caja llena de guirnaldas en las que trabajaban en aquel momento y sonrió con suficiencia.

“Sí, sí, claro. Un momento” luego rodó los ojos y añadió con ambición “Un año más me llevaré yo todos los honores.”

Tatsuya soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

“Solo por venir con nosotros cuando ya te has independizado mereces un gran reconocimiento.”

Saginuma parpadeó un momento y luego se echó a reír.

“¿Qué esperabais? Sois mi familia.”

Tatsuya le respondió con una mirada cordial, le dejó un apretón cariñoso en el hombro y salió tras Midorikawa.

Familia, sin duda de eso se trataba. Mientras recorría el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Midorikawa se encontró con Nagumo y Suzuno que se dirigían al salón, ambos parecían dispuestos a entrar en pelea en cualquier momento así que Tatsuya los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó con presteza, ellos tras él bufaron y siguieron su camino.

Encontró a Midorikawa en el jardín trasero del orfanato. Hacía frío y soplaba un viento gélido, el cielo grisáceo cada vez más oscuro lagrimeaba en un lamento invernal. El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero aquel cambio de temperatura no pudo compararse al desgarro de su corazón al ver aquella triste y desamparada escena. Midorikawa sentado en un columpio se balanceaba con la cabeza baja. La viva imagen de la tristeza.

Tatsuya permaneció unos instantes viendo a su amigo cuya coleta dejaba una estela de color verde tras él, mecida por un viento cruel y fuerte. Tatsuya se mordió el labio dejando unos instantes una mancha rosada, aquel era un momento muy íntimo para su amigo Midorikawa, podía ver sus pensamientos profundos y oscuros. ¿Realmente tenía derecho a interrumpir? En aquella tristeza oscura, en aquella solitaria traición había encerrado un núcleo de nostalgia y amor. Entrar en aquel momento sería burlarse de aquellos intensos sentimientos. Hacerlo sería un agravio a sus memorias.

Cerró los puños de nudillos pálidos y se dio la vuelta, no, no podía interrumpirle en aquel momento. 

En vez de eso se dirigió hacia la cocina, con la intención de prepararle un desayuno con la certeza de que no habría probado bocado en toda la mañana. En el lugar se encontró con Reina que hablaba animadamente con Clara y Fumiko.

“Buenos días” saludaron todos casi al unísono.

Los movimientos de Tatsuya fueron seguidos por las miradas intrigadas de las tres chicas, hasta que al final Fumiko les dio un codazo al comprender qué pasaba ahí.

“Parece que te has levantado con hambre” se rió la muchacha dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

Tatsuya se giró hacia ellas con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

“En verdad no es para mí…”

“¿No? ¿En serio?”

Reina dejó su taza en el lavavajillas y observó un instante la bandeja. 

“¿Quieres animar a Ryuuji o cebarlo como a un tocino para luego comértelo?”

Las mejillas de Tatsuya se encendieron y adquirieron el color de su pelo, farfulló algo mientras las chicas se reían y salían moviendo las manos.

El chico quedó solo terminando el desayuno, al acabar puso todo en una gran bandeja y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Midorikawa, donde esperaba poder sorprenderlo a su vuelta. Sin embargo, al pasar por una ventana del pasillo de la planta donde dormían pudo notar que el columpio estaba ya vacío. Gruesas gotas caían con fiereza sobre la ventana y los lúgubres sonidos del viento golpeando contra el cristal hicieron que se le erizara el vello de los brazos. Suspendidas por el viento pequeños copos de nieve revoloteaban por el cielo como barcos en la tempestad. 

Un rastro de huellas embarradas lo acompañó hasta la misma puerta del dormitorio al que se dirigía, Midorikawa había llegado antes que él. Llamó con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio de la bandeja y notó como el ruido de vida en el interior se desvanecía de golpe.

“¿Ryuuji?”

Tatsuya oyó entonces un suspiro de alivio.

“Pasa, está abierto.”

El pelirrojo entró y casi se le cayó la bandeja al ver a Midorikawa casi desnudo. La ropa mojada y sucia estaba en el suelo tirada sin ningún cuidado mientras el chico de piel oscura se secaba con brío con una toalla desgastada por el uso. Los ojos de Midorikawa se dirigieron de inmediato a su amigo, su cara enrojecida, sus ojos abiertos atónitos y de ahí con una pequeña sensación de regocijo pasaron a la bandeja del desayuno que hizo que sonriera tristemente.

Tatsuya dejó la bandeja en el escritorio algo desordenado de su amigo mientras intentaba no mirar demasiado como él se vestía con un jersey granate y unos pantalones negros.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos instantes, hasta que el pelirrojo, algo nervioso, decidió hablar para entablar conversación, aunque jamás hubiera creído que podría decir algo tan estúpido como lo hizo.

“Parece que está lloviendo bastante.”

Midorikawa elevó los ojos, perplejo, de la bandeja de comida que aún no había tocado mientras Tatsuya se reprendía interiormente a sí mismo por decir algo tan idiota. Sus mejillas nuevamente escarlatas y el estómago como una centrifugadora. Sin embargo, los labios de Midorikawa se curvaron hacia arriba en una sincera mueca y se echó a reír.

“Que me lo digan a mí. Pero al mal tiempo, buena cara, ¿cierto?”

La vergüenza de Tatsuya disminuyó al darse cuenta de que había hecho reír a su amigo de verdad y sonrió a su lado. Señaló la bandeja del desayuno y comentó con cariño.

“Creí que podrías tener hambre.”

Midorikawa se acercó a la bandeja, asintió y añadió en tono casual.

“Eso es fácil, siempre tengo hambre.”

Tatsuya apartó la vista de los labios de él y suspiró con pesadumbre.   
“Ojalá fuera verdad.”

Él sabía que en aquella época el peliverde perdía el apetito, por eso se había esforzado en preparar sus cosas favoritas. Notó que Midorikawa se sentía culpable y sin querer evitarlo lo abrazó.

“Oye, está bien, ¿vale? Sé que no es una fecha fácil para ti y eso está bien. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por si necesitas algo que yo pueda darte.”

Midorikawa hundió la cara en el cuello de Tatsuya sintiendo el dulce y refrescante aroma del perfume de su amigo, sus manos se enredaron en la camisa de este mientras sus ojos escondidos soltaban un destello acuoso.

“Lo sé, sé que siempre podré contar contigo.”

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tatsuya mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el sedoso y largo cabello de su amigo, un vuelco de estómago precedió a una aceleración de pulso que sin duda Midorikawa debía poder sentir. Por supuesto que así sería. Siempre.

El silencio pesado de los copos de nieve que habían sustituido a las gruesas gotas en el temporal exterior cayó sobre la habitación como un blanco manto de paz. Los dos chicos disfrutaban de aquel efímero pero intenso contacto con el que se regalaban de vez en cuando, no siempre, no a menudo. Pero cuando la situación se daba como en aquella ocasión no podían evitar aprovechar hasta el último instante del abrazo, de la piel, del calor… Y al separarse con las mejillas encarnadas y una sonrisa en el fondo de su alma no podían evitar extrañar aquel contacto y desear que se volvieran a alinear las sincronicidades para poder repetirse sin parecer extraño, ignorantes de que para el otro se producía el mismo fenómeno. 

Queriendo evitar el tema por el cual Tatsuya había acudido a su habitación en primer lugar, Midorikawa tomó una galleta de pistacho y chocolate y le dio un mordisco con la mirada perdida en la bandeja de comida que no veía. Volvió a la realidad al notar los ojos de su pelirrojo amigo clavados en él con una sombría expresión de preocupación. A Midorikawa le gustaba que Tatsuya lo mirase porque eso significaba que lo veía, que era parte de su vida, que era parte de él. Le gustaba casi tanto como mirarlo a él. Pero cuando esto ocurría se volvía algo más torpe, y en aquel momento sintió que se atragantaba con la galleta.

Tatsuya se apresuró a darle unas palmadas en la espalda que ayudaron a desatorar su garganta, con ojos escocidos y algo avergonzado Midorikawa susurró un agradecimiento. Luego cortésmente apuntó a la bandeja con su galleta medio mordida.

“¿Quieres comer algo?”

Tatsuya sonrió con suavidad, y nuevamente su mente lo traicionó cuando sus labios mezclaron dos frases.

“A ti.”

De inmediato las caras de los dos muchachos se encendieron como un árbol de Navidad a manos de Nagumo y su fascinación por la pirotecnia. Tatsuya se sacudió como si estuviera recibiendo un calambre y añadió con voz elevada y aguda entre risas nerviosas y falsas.

“¡Para ti! Eso quise decir, ¡todo para ti!”

Midorikawa hubiera querido responder con algo ingenioso, pero su corazón iba tan rápido que solo pudo llevarse las manos a la cara entre una risa histérica y nerviosa.

Tatsuya se giró, muy avergonzado e incómodo, ¿qué pensaría Midorikawa de él tras aquel fallo verbal? No es que no deseara comérselo a besos, apretarlo en sus brazos y susurrarle versos de amor al más puro estilo extra azucarado y empalagoso, pero no podía perder una amistad tan importante por culpa de su falta de raciocinio.

“Lo siento, Ryuuji, creo que iré a…”

Midorikawa bajó las manos de su cara todavía enrojecida y rápido como solo él lo era cuando el momento lo requería, como cuando tenía que elegir los mejores trozos de carne en la cena, le agarró de la muñeca y su expresión pasó a ser implorante.

“Quédate, por favor… contigo no me siento solo.”

  
Tatsuya se quedó helado al notar la súplica en la mirada y en la voz de Midorikawa, tragó saliva y volvió a su lado. Sentándose ambos en la cama de cubierta galáctica del joven de pelo verde. No dijeron nada en un rato, pero la mano que había agarrado el brazo de Tatsuya había bajado y sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

“¿Te acuerdas de tus padres, Tatsuya?”

La pregunta fue inesperada, Midorikawa siempre evitaba aquel tema de conversación; fingiendo sordera, marchándose con una excusa o simplemente comiendo. Era la primera vez que Tatsuya oía a Midorikawa hablar de padres y aquello fue tan sorprendente como el hecho de que estuvieran agarrados de la mano y se sintiera como si fuera tan natural y necesario como respirar.

El pelirrojo no respondió de inmediato, no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino porque intentaba organizar sus pensamientos, arañar un poco más allá en los blancos recuerdos de su infancia. Pero era inútil, no recordaba nada, cada vez que él mismo pensaba en sus padres lo único que veía en su mente era el rostro redondo y amable del señor Kira.

“No” la voz de Tatsuya sonó muy suave, a pesar de que encerrada en ella había tristeza, abandono y amargura.

Midorikawa apretó un poco más la mano de Tatsuya y se quedó pensativo, ¿qué era peor? ¿Recordar a tus padres, apenas recordar a tus padres o no recordarlos en absoluto? Todas aquellas heridas sangraban por igual en unos corazones debilitados por el destino.

“Lo siento” respondió el muchacho de ojos negros, pero el silencio amable de su amigo y sus dedos entrelazados le dieron el valor de continuar en aquello que nunca antes había sido capaz de decir “Yo tengo un recuerdo de ellos, un único recuerdo… en Navidad. Cada vez es más borroso” la voz del chico se rompió en mil pedazos de tristeza y desesperación “No quiero olvidarlos, no quiero olvidar a mis padres… pero ya ni siquiera recuerdo sus rostros” los ojos negros, cálidos y profundos, estaban annegados en unas lágrimas de frustración que afloraban como un grito desgarrador “No quiero… no quiero perder este recuerdo, no quiero perderlos para siempre.”

Tatsuya respiró profundamente y con todo el tacto y el cariño posible le preguntó.

“¿Es por eso que no celebras la Navidad?”

Midorikawa asintió mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su afligido rostro. 

“Si creo nuevos recuerdos, puede que el suyo se pierda para siempre ¿y si olvido del todo a mis padres? Sé que no volverán, pero es todo lo que tengo.”

Tatsuya soltó su mano entrelazada creando un momento de pánico, pero de inmediato lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos y lo inclinó contra su propio cuerpo. Midorikawa sollozó.

“Perdóname, Tatsuya. Soy muy egoísta, tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de tus padres y yo estoy llorando por un recuerdo que…”

Tatsuya le colocó su índice derecho sobre sus cálidos labios humedecidos.

“Si añorar a tu familia es ser egoísta, entonces puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras, Ryuuji. Puedes ser la persona más egoísta del mundo.”

La mano blanca de Tatsuya hacía un gran contraste con la piel más oscura de Midorikawa cuando subió hacia sus ojos para limpiarle las lágrimas. Justo antes de que Midorikawa lo abrazara con tal fuerza y necesidad que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. El pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo, con gran amor, deseando poder hacer más por llenar aquel agujero del corazón del muchacho.

Pero Midorikawa no necesitaba más, abrazado y sintiendo el corazón de Tatsuya bombear la sangre por su cuerpo, se sentía reconfortado, se sentía en calma. Un bálsamo de paz que calmaba la ansiedad que le hacía temblar, un arrullo en la tempestad de sus memorias. 

“Siento ser tan patético…”

“No digas tonterías, Ryuuji. Eres la persona más asombrosa del Universo, deja de decir esas cosas feas sobre tí.”

Midorikawa se apartó ligeramente sorprendido por el tono repentinamente duro de Tatsuya, sus ojos claros relucían con chispas de ferocidad.

“Tatsuya…”

“Eres increíble, eres maravilloso, Ryuuji. Movería cielo y tierra por ti.”

Los ojos de Midorikawa estaban abiertos en gran sorpresa, su corazón latía fuerte, tanta emoción combinada lo debilitaba y le daba fuerzas a la vez.

La expresión de Tatsuya se volvió mucho más suave de repente, llevado por un impulso que le hacía imposible guardarlo por más tiempo acercó su rostro aún más al de Midorikawa, sus ojos conectados por una mirada eléctrica que hacía que sus pieles se erizaran y sus estómagos burbujearan en medio de aquel momento.

“Te amo, Ryuuji.”

Midorikawa tardó un instante en comprender, en asimilar, en responder. Un instante durante el que Tatsuya sintió que se tambaleaba sobre un foso de eternidad. Pero antes de que pudiera sentir que su valentía se derrumbaba como una torre de naipes los brazos de Midorikawa lo rodearon en una explosión de felicidad y júbilo. Gritó algo que Tatsuya no fue capaz de entender, reflejo de las enredadas emociones del muchacho. 

Tatsuya no pudo pensar mucho más porque los labios de Midorikawa se cerraron sobre los suyos en una energética muestra de amor. Labios cálidos y con sabor a pistacho.

No fue un beso especialmente bueno, quizá porque Midorikawa apenas lograba mantenerse quieto de la excitación, quizá porque nunca antes habían besado a nadie; pero en aquel momento de unión fue perfecto.

Al separarse con el rostro escarlata y un brillo de la mayor felicidad del mundo en los ojos, Midorikawa tomó aliento para responder.

“Te amo, Tatsuya.”

El pelirrojo se echó a reír, aliviado, feliz, sintiéndose más dichoso que nunca antes en su vida. Con la respiración más tranquila que con anterioridad se volvió a juntar a Midorikawa y le dejó otro beso, al que le seguirían muchos más.

“La práctica hace al maestro” susurró en el oído de su amado que no podía contener la risa de felicidad.

“Eh, eh, no me robes mi forma de hablar” y luego con un brillo divertido continuó “En casa del ladrón, te roban hasta la respiración.”

Los dos muchachos tardaron en salir de la habitación de Midorikawa y cuando lo hicieron de la mano todos supieron con exactitud el motivo de aquello. Saginuma les dio solemnemente la enhorabuena, Reina les guiñó un ojo, Suzuno y Nagumo hicieron que vomitaban. Pero todos sus compañeros se alegraron por ellos. 

Fuera el blanco manto de nieve había aumentado su grosor y como buen augurio navideño la imagen mágica del exterior se contagió aún más en los corazones de todos. 

Aquella Navidad, Midorikawa participó en la gran cena en casa del señor Kira, Hiroto al verlos simplemente rodó los ojos al ver cumplido lo que todos esperaban que tarde o temprano pasara.

A pesar del miedo de perder el único recuerdo de sus padres, Midorikawa descubrió que el celebrar aquella noche junto a sus amigos y seres queridos no empañó su memoria, al contrario, mientras escuchaba unos villancicos de fondo pudo volver a aquel momento de su infancia, reviviendo en sus recuerdos el sabor de la nieve en sus labios, el frío viento en su infantil rostro de mejillas encendidas, el olor de comida de los muchos puestos de aquella feria a la que habían asistido. La risa alegre y el parloteo suave y feliz de los dos adultos. Unas caras sonrientes que deseaban para él la mayor de las felicidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Retos [HandaxMatsuno]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 02 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Handa Shinichi x Matsuno Kuusuke.  
> Personajes Adicionales: Kazemaru, Endou y brevemente casi todos los miembros del Raimon  
> Clasificación: Teen up.  
> Tags: Max es un chico con las hormonas revolicionadas y tiene sus fantasías, nada explícito, besos.  
> Palabras: 3456  
> Resumen: Matsuno le pide ayuda a Handa para estudiar; pero no importa lo mucho que lo intente, Matsuno no se puede concentrar. Hasta que a Handa se le ocurre una idea para motivar a su amigo a estudiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo reconocer que Handa es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Inazuma, aunque en verdad tengo muchos. Esos personajes que son "normales" o que no llaman tanto la atención de alguna forma siempre me atraen un montón. Como en Fire Emblem con Stahl.

“Max, Max… Matsuno, ¡Matsuno! ¡Matsuno Kuusuke!”    
El muchacho al que llamaba aquella insistente voz dio un respingo y su codo resbaló en la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, haciendo que su cabeza se desequilibrara y por un momento creyera que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

“No puedo creerlo, ¡te has quedado dormido!”

Matsuno se frotó los ojos lagrimosos y bostezó ruidosamente antes de enfocar su vista a la persona que le hablaba con indignación. Un chico de su misma edad, de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos preciosos de color marrón que en aquel momento lo miraban con severidad.

“Es que esto es muy aburrido, Shinichi…” protestó él volviendo a bostezar y limpiándose un rastro de babas que había ido escurriéndose de la comisura de sus labios “¿Por qué tengo que estudiar en las vacaciones de Invierno? Ayer fue Navidad y...”

“Los exámenes son en febrero, apenas queda tiempo. Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me has pedido ayuda con Historia, si no quieres estudiar volveré a mi casa; yo también tengo mucho que estudiar.”

“¿Tú?” Matsuno abrió más sus ya de por si grandes ojos negros, de repente se echó a reír “Eres un empollón, ya debes saberte todo al dedillo.”

Handa frunció las cejas molesto por aquel comentario, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín que a Matsuno le pareció todavía más divertido, tardó un buen rato en dejar de reír.

Cuando Matsuno se calmó suspiró fuertemente, le encantaba aquella expresión indignada que ponía Handa cuando se molestaba, en verdad le encantaba todo alrededor de él. Su diligencia, su tranquilidad, su corazón amable… Las mejillas de Matsuno se ruborizaron e inconscientemente se revolvió el largo cabello de color marrón anaranjado que en aquel momento llevaba suelto y caía sobre su espalda como una cascada.

“Preferiría estar jugando al fútbol.”

Handa bufó.

“¿Crees que yo no?” el muchacho tensó aún más su postura rígida “Podremos jugar al fútbol cuando hayamos acabado de estudiar.”   
“No es justo, seguro que el Capitán Endou está jugando…”

“Endou tiene una beca deportiva, no tiene que estudiar. Tú en cambio no tienes esa beca así que si quieres entrar a la Universidad te aconsejo que…”

“Oye, no hace falta que me lo restriegues por la cara… Está bien, estudiaré, por ti.”

Handa rodó los ojos, pero a Matsuno también le encantaba eso así que solo sonrió y volvió a coger los apuntes con ímpetu. Una energía que se desvaneció como un charco de nieve en el sol de la primavera.

“Esto es horrible, no entiendo nada.”

Handa resopló y se sentó a su lado, tomando las hojas de apuntes y arrugando la nariz mientras leía, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de su amigo estaban en él en vez de en las hojas. Con una gran sonrisa estúpida de notar la rodilla de Handa chocando con la suya.

“Te ayudaré, escucha…”

Aquello fue lo último que Matsuno oyó claramente, el resto se volvió un murmullo lejano y aburrido y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el chico volvía a cabecear con expresión perdida.

“¡Max!” el apelado dio un gran salto y se encontró con la mirada enfadada de su amigo clavada en él “Si no vas a estudiar luego no vengas a llorar si no logras entrar a la Universidad.”

“Oh, Shinichi. Es que esto es muy horrible… Es muy aburrido, incluso si lo cuentas tú.”

Handa sintió un pequeño aumento de sus pulsaciones, pero se obligó a respirar y mirar con ojos juzgadores a su amigo.

Matsuno graznó algo y se tiró para atrás como si tuviera una pataleta.

“Estoy aquí para hacerte un favor, Max.”

“¡Lo sé! Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero no consigo centrarme.”

Eso en verdad era cierto, Matsuno no podía centrarse en estudiar, nunca podía; pero con Handa ahí era peor todavía, su mente se marchaba muy lejos y empezaba a pensar en el montón de cosas indecentes que le encantaría hacer con él, movido por sus hormonas en plena ebullición. 

Handa suspiró tirando de su reserva especial de paciencia, y después de permitirse un momento de mirar a Matsuno y su nariz respingona que tanto le gustaba volvió a hablar.

“Probaremos algo diferente” Matsuno levantó de inmediato la cabeza con un brillo esperanzador y algo depravado en los ojos “Dividiré tus notas en partes, estudiaras un par de hojas y luego te haré un pequeño cuestionario para saber si has asimilado….”

“¡Eso es un examen!” interrumpió Matsuno no solo decepcionado sino horrorizado “¡Es mil veces peor que cualquier otra cosa!”

Handa se quedó con la boca abierta, aquello último le dio una idea. Sonrió y añadió nuevamente con la paciencia que lo llevaría directo al cielo.

“¿Y si añadimos retos? Si apruebas el cuestionario…”

“Examen.”

“... me impones un reto, si lo suspendes te lo impongo yo.”

Matsuno se había incorporado y parecía que aquella idea le gustaba, sonrió con picardía y preguntó en un tono que debería haber preocupado a Handa.

“¿Cualquier cosa?”

“Sí… Excepto pegarle a alguien... o…” Handa frunció los ojos “meter la cabeza en el retrete.”

Matsuno farfulló algo que sonó a “aquello solo fue una broma” pero luego asintió emocionado, Handa acababa de dejar un maravilloso y delicioso campo abierto sin prohibiciones.

“¡De acuerdo! Suena divertido.”

Handa sonrió de corazón ante el recuperado entusiasmo de Matsuno, totalmente ignorante del montón de retorcidas y pervertidas ideas que surcaban la mente de su amigo en aquellos instantes.

El chico castaño preparó unas pocas hojas que abarcaban uno de los temas que Matsuno debía estudiar y se las colocó frente a él, retirándose luego de la pequeña mesa en la que estaban y apoyando la espalda en la pared. Matsuno tragó saliva, debía aprobar aquellos retos, estaba en su mano el poder volver sus fantasías realidad.

“Leelos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes quince minutos, luego seguiremos.”

“¿Solo quince minutos?”

“Es tiempo de sobra para leerte dos hojas y media.”

“Si tú lo dices” gruñó Matsuno tomando las hojas y mirándolas por encima “Está bien, empezamos.”

Handa sonrió y puso una cuenta atrás en su móvil, esperando que aquello pudiera incentivar más la aplicación de su amigo en el estudio.

Mientras Matsuno leía las hojas con ceño fruncido pero con la fuerza de voluntad de no quedarse dormido a pesar de la temprana hora, Handa preparó 10 preguntas respecto al texto que leía Matsuno, y al acabar se puso a leer un libro que llevaba con él.

No obstante antes de que pasara el tiempo Matsuno levantó la cabeza y con una gran y satisfecha sonrisa comentó seguro de sí mismo.

“Ya está.”

Handa alzó los ojos sorprendido.

“¿Seguro, tienes siete minutos más si quieres…?”

“Estoy seguro. Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras.”

Handa se encogió de hombros y le pasó la hoja con las preguntas.

La sonrisa de Matsuno vaciló un momento al leer las preguntas, se frotó la parte de detrás de la cabeza y preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

“Shinichi, ¿estás seguro de que estas preguntas corresponden a lo que he leído?”

Handa parpadeó, suspiró y se frotó los ojos, respondiendo únicamente.

“Sí.”

Matsuno se río aún más nerviosamente y se quedó mirando la letra pequeña y elegante de su amigo notando sus ojos encima de él. Tragó saliva y deseó que aquellos ojos lo mirasen por estar sexualmente tumbado encima de la cama con una rosa entre los dientes y no por estar a punto de perder el primer reto.

El chico respondió como pudo; pero cuando Handa recogió la hoja pasados otros diez minutos comentó con voz levemente decepcionada.

“Esta ronda parece que es para mí.”

“¡Es que has hecho unas preguntas muy difíciles!” se quejó Matsuno sabiendo que no serviría de nada, luego bufó “¿Qué quieres que haga?”

De repente se preguntó… quizá y Handa le pedía hacer alguna de esas cosas que él deseaba pedirle a él… quizá…

Handa después de un momento de pensar al respecto se decidió por el primer reto a imponer a Matsuno.   
“Ahora vengo.”

Matsuno se quedó dando golpes rítmicos a la mesita con los dedos, con esperanza a que a Handa se le ocurriese algún reto digno de sus fantasías.

Al verlo aparecer con medio limón Matsuno puso cara de asco, aunque de repente tuvo esperanzas, quizá y si se lo ponía en el pecho para que él se lo chupara…

Sus esperanzas volvieron a verse quebradas cuando Handa le tendió el limón y le dijo con voz dura.

“Chupa el limón.”

“¿Qué? ¡Odio los limones!”

“Lo sé.”

Matsuno se tapó la cara con las manos y ahogó en ellas un grito de incredulidad.

“¿¡Estamos solos en mi casa y me pides que muerda un limón!?”

Handa lo miró sin comprender.

“Precisamente la gracia de esto es que te apliques más en el siguiente cuestionario.”

“¡Examen! Agh… De acuerdo, trae ese estúpido limón.”

De muy mal humor, Matsuno le quitó la fruta partida por la mitad. Había sido un idiota por pensar que quizá Handa le pedía algo realmente interesante. ¡Si estaba clarísimo que estaba coladito por él! Matsuno resopló, quizá no tan claro, en caso contrario ya le habría pedido salir… Porque él, Matsuno Kuusuke, bebía los vientos por Handa desde hacía años. Pero le aterraba que Handa le rechazara, mientras tanto al menos podía soñar que Handa le correspondía.

Tras aquel desagradable reto, Matsuno intentó, con el mismo resultado, aprobar el dichoso cuestionario. Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado y tras varios aburridos retos impuestos se tiró en el suelo dejando que Handa pensara el siguiente.

“Al menos podrías pedirme cosas más interesantes, eres un aburrido Shinichi.”

Handa se molestó ante aquel comentario, no le gustaba que le llamase aburrido. No podía evitar no ser tan enérgico o llamativo como el resto de sus amigos, se mordió los labios pensando, estrujando su cerebro por una idea que se saliera de lo común. De otro modo Matsuno tampoco se fijaría nunca él, porque él solo era el soso y aburrido, el normalito, el que no destacaba en nada.

“De acuerdo, esta vez te pondrás un calzoncillo en la cabeza y te asomarás a la ventana ladrando.”

Matsuno se levantó de un golpe con la cara completamente roja.

“¿Qué? ¡Van a pensar que estoy loco! ¿Y ladrando? ¡Prefiero maullar!”

“Ladrando.”

Matsuno entrecerró los ojos, el corazón le latía con fuerza en premonición de la vergüenza que estaba a punto de pasar. Buscó en su cajón un calzoncillo que al menos estuviera decente y se lo colocó a modo de gorro en la cabeza lanzando una mirada herida a Handa.

“Adelante” sonrió éste, sí, sin duda eso no era algo aburrido.

Matsuno abrió la ventana y enseguida el aire frío del exterior penetró en el interior, aliviando de esa forma la quemazón que el joven sentía por tal humillación.

“Guau, guau” murmuró Matsuno, pero Handa tras él le dijo de elevar la voz y el chico empezó a ladrar a gritos haciendo que en la calle las personas lo mirasen con expresiones jocosas. Una madre le tapó los ojos a su hijo atónito, una abuela se marchó riéndose entre dientes y un par de transeúntes le sacaron rápidamente fotos.

Matsuno se retiró cerrando la ventana de un golpe y quitándose el calzoncillo de la cabeza gruñó.

“Perfecto, seré el hazmerreír del barrio por años. No podré mostrarme en público de nuevo en mi vida.”

“Si hubieras leído bien el tema…”

Handa se calló de golpe cuando el calzoncillo de Matsuno le dio de lleno en la cara.

“¡Max!” gritó quitándoselo con el corazón desbocado.

“Están limpios” gruñó él sentándose de nuevo para seguir estudiando a pesar de no tener esperanzas.

“Ese no es el problema, Max… ¡No puedes tirarle calzoncillos a la gente porque sí!”

“Bah.”

Handa se intentó calmar, se le había subido considerablemente el color y miraba atónito a Matsuno que se metía el dedo en la oreja como si la cosa no fuera con él.

“Está bien, sigamos.”

“Que sepas que no pienso volver a fallar.”

Palabras que no pudieron ser cumplidas. Y Handa lo obligó a hacer cosas tan estúpidas y ridículas como llamar a Endou para decirle que el fútbol estaba gravemente herido en el hospital. Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba es que media hora después Kazemaru llamara a Matsuno muy enfadado gritándole que Endou estaba en el hospital molestando al personal para averiguar en qué habitación habían ingresado al fútbol.

“No pensé que se lo fuera a creer” se defendió Matsuno algo indignado por el tono agresivo y fuera de sí de Kazemaru.

“¡Es Endou! ¿Qué esperabas entonces?”

“Fútbol, fútbol, ¿por qué?”

Handa que ya se reía empezó a reírse sin disimulo, e incluso Matsuno se echó a reír al oír a su capitán.

“¡Endou el fútbol no está en el hospital! Para empezar no puede estar en el hospital ¡porque no existe!”

“¡Sí que existe!”

“Existe como deporte, no como entidad” oyeron como Kazemaru intentaba explicarle con exasperación antes de que Matsuno se despidiera entre carcajadas y le colgara.

  
“Eso sí que ha sido divertido” sonrió Matsuno.

“Aún así esperemos que el siguiente consigas aprobarlo, ¿verdad?”

“Por supuesto… Después de todo lo que me has pedido hacer… ten por seguro que me vengaré.”

Handa se encogió de hombros, habían pasado todo el día estudiando y haciendo aquello y Matsuno no había sido capaz de aprobar ninguna de las veces, dudaba que aquello cambiase.

Handa esperó mientras Matsuno estudiaba, mirando por la ventana donde el cielo ya había sacado su manto oscuro de la noche. Matsuno mientras tanto estaba algo nervioso, no le había dicho nada a su amigo porque sabía que se enfadaría, pero había invitado a cenar a sus amigos y ver una película, o dos, y estaba seguro de que llegarían de un momento a otro.

Con todo el rollo de estudiar no le había dado tiempo de cocinar nada, aunque casi era mejor que pidieran comida a domicilio… Cocinar para Kabeyama era una proeza difícil de conseguir.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente Matsuno estudió y respondió las preguntas, sin esperanza alguna de tener un veredicto diferente en aquella ocasión que en las numerosas veces anteriores. Handa recogió las hojas con las mismas bajas expectativas así que se llevó una gran sorpresa al comenzar a leer. Su boca se fue abriendo a medida que revisaba las respuestas de su amigo y al final no pudo evitar mirar con incredulidad y orgullo a Matsuno.

“Están todas bien.”

“¿Qué?” Matsuno le quitó las hojas para releer sus respuestas con la misma estupefacción que Handa, de repente sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados y Handa supo a que se debía con un estremecimiento “¡Entonces tengo que imponerte yo un reto!”

“Sí, eso parece.”

“¡Yuju! ¡Bien! ¡Jaja! Oh, Shinichi...”

Matsuno comenzó a reírse como un maníaco haciendo que Handa diera un paso atrás, sabía que era imposible pedir clemencia después de haberle hecho comerse una sardina con mermelada y queso.

Pero el joven de pelo anaranjado estaba tan entusiasmado por las numerosas posibilidades que no sabía qué pedirle con exactitud. Su cabeza viajaba entre ideas inconexas a tal velocidad que no conseguía atrapar nada. ¿Debería hacerle vestir con un vestido de navidad?, ¿que le hiciera un striptis con un baile provocativo? 

“Venga date prisa” urgió Handa resoplando, aún les quedaba mucho por estudiar.

“¡Ya lo tengo!” sonrió Matsuno de repente mirando con cara de lunático pervertido a Handa, quien indiferente a aquello se encogió de hombros “¡Me tienes que besar!”

Justo en aquel preciso momento sonó el timbre de la casa, sobreponiéndose a la voz de Matsuno y haciendo que a este se le helara la sangre un instante antes de maldecir a sus amigos por llegar en aquel momento entre todos.

“¿Quién llama a estas horas?” se sorprendió Handa que parecía no haber oído a su amigo y se asomaba a la ventana. La voz suave de Handa anunció a Matsuno que se avecinaba una tormenta “Max, ¿puedes decirme por qué razón están Kurimatsu, Shishido, Shourinji, Kabeyama, Kageno, Yamino, Megane y Someoka en tu puerta?”

“Claro, yo puedo decírtelo, sin ningún problema… ¿pero estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?”

“Matsuno…”

“Vale, vale, les he invitado a cenar y a ver unas películas, aprovechando que mis padres no estaban…”

“¿Has invitado a todos ellos a cenar?”

“En realidad estaban invitados todos los del Raimon, pero Gouenji está con su familia, Kidou está fuera del país con Fudou mirando universidades en Italia, Toramaru tiene que ayudar a su madre en el restaurante y parece ser que Kazemaru se ha enfadado conmigo por la broma de antes porque no está ni él ni Endou… Oh, mira ya llegan… jejeje….”

Los ojos de Handa brillaron peligrosamente durante un instante, pero luego se relajó y le replicó con dureza.

“Espero tener una pizza para mi solo.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres destacar siendo más tragón que …? Vale, vale, una pizza para ti solito… Adiós a mis ahorros.”

“Tú te lo has buscado” respondió Handa saliendo junto a él para abrir a sus amigos que entraron haciendo tanto ruido que hubiera podido parecer una estampida de animales salvajes. 

La noche fue divertida y caótica, Kazemaru hizo pagar a Matsuno por la broma de la misma forma que le había pedido Handa. Tras despedir al repartidor de pizza con el monedero más vacío que el armario de ropa de vestir de Endou, se volvió con sus amigos que ocupaban entre todos el salón. Habían abierto las ventanas para que entrara algo de aire, algo necesario tras las bondades de la pizza de cuatro quesos y las reacciones que producían en muchos de ellos. 

En la televisión se reproducía una película de stop motion referente a Halloween y Navidad al mismo tiempo. Y aunque estaban todos apretados, Matsuno sintió que de alguna forma el Universo lo había compensado por tener que invitar a la cena con sus ahorros al quedar junto a Handa y poder agarrarle de la mano como si no tuviera más remedio que hacerlo. Claro que él preferiría estar solo con Handa viendo la película, o quizá solo con Handa pero con la película de fondo mientras ellos hacían algo más interesante… La realidad era en cambio que tenía al otro lado a Shishido que le clavaba un codo huesudo en las costillas mientras Kageno se reía con una risa que hacía que a todos menos a Yamino se les helara la sangre.

Tras varias películas más y saquear la nevera de la familia Matsuno los chicos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas casas. Handa se quedó hasta el final, dando una pequeña esperanza a su amigo de que quizá se quedase a dormir, y si dormían juntos quién sabe qué podría pasar...

“Yo también me voy ya, Max.”

“Oh…” 

Matsuno frunció los labios, Handa tenía aquella horrible costumbre de sacarlo de sus preciosas fantasías devolviéndolo a la cruda realidad en la que estaba todavía soltero. Handa tenía sus cosas y se estaba calzando en la entrada.

“Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy” comentó el chico en la puerta de la casa, con la mano en la manivela.

“Pff, estudiar, el colmo de la diversión” gruñó Matsuno pensando si debería pedirle a Handa que se quedara a dormir.

“Hablando de eso…” Handa se giró hacia Matsuno con expresión seria, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente nervioso por lo que iba a hacer “Creo que te debo algo.”

Matsuno arqueó las cejas, antes de poder preguntar de qué se trataba sintió los labios de Handa sobre los suyos y un gran calor lo invadió. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, de otro modo lo hubiera agarrado de la cabeza para impedirle separarse, pero cuando la sangre volvió a llegarle al cerebro Handa tenía la puerta ya abierta y se despedía con la cara roja pero una sonrisa tímida ante lo que había hecho.

“Nos vemos, Max…”

El chico se sacudió violentamente y le atrapó de la muñeca dándole un tirón que lo hizo volver a entrar en la casa.

“¡De eso nada! ¡Me acabas de besar así que no te vas a ir de aquí!”

Handa se intentó escapar; pero los labios de Matsuno volvieron a encontrarse con los de él y lo tiró al suelo en un sofocado y emocional beso en el que Matsuno perdió toda la compostura y demostró lo mucho que anhelaba aquel momento.

Handa se incorporó después de casi ahogarse con el pelo alborotado y el corazón desbocado. Aquella felicidad que hinchaba su pecho era aún mayor que la de las victorias en los torneos.

“Que idiota eres Max” se rió acariciándole la cara con las mejillas enrojecidas.

“Pero soy tu idiota, Shinichi” y ambos chicos volvieron a besarse pasionalmente, mientras las manos de Matsuno empezaban a aventurarse en tierras prohibidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Reparto a domicilio [GouenjixToramaru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 03 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Gouenji Shuuya x Utsunomiya Toramaru.  
> Personajes Adicionales: La madre de Toramaru, Kazemaru, Endou, Someoka, Handa, Tobitaka, Kidou y Fudou  
> Clasificación: Teen up/Mature.  
> Tags: Mención de relaciones sexuales, drama con buen final, relación establecita.  
> Palabras: 4516  
> Resumen: Desde que Gouenji y Toramaru empezaron a salir no se volvieron a besar, lo que lleva a Toramaru a pensar que Gouenji ya no lo quiere. La verdad es otra, y Gouenji tendrá que resolver el malentendido que se ha creado entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GouTora es una pareja que me gusta mucho, desde que Toramaru aparece en la serie creo que el personaje de Gouenji es más interesante. 
> 
> Esta historia me gusta mucho y espero que a ti también te guste.

“¿Ya no te gusto?” preguntó con voz quebrada un adolescente de pelo azul puntiagudo y ojos verdosos que a pesar de estar siempre llenos de vida en aquel momento estaban anegados con una profunda tristeza.

El otro chico, un alto y apuesto muchacho de piel oscura y pelo de color crema peinado al más puro estilo Dragon Ball, se giró hacia él sorprendido por aquella inesperada pregunta. Sus ojos negros miraron atónitos y extrañados al otro.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco en la ribera, hacía horas que había oscurecido y hacía frío. Estaban en pleno mes de un Diciembre que había resultado especialmente frío aquel año; pero eran demasiado jóvenes para que les importara. Dos bicicletas estaban recostadas contra el banco, en el suelo una caja de reparto de comida.

“¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?” preguntó el más mayor con la voz acongojada pero intentando sonar calmado.

El chico de cabello azul se mordió los labios. Sus amigos le habían dicho que no era bueno que respondiera con una evasiva, que aquello no llevaría a nada bueno.

Se retorció los dedos nerviosamente antes de responder con el corazón en vilo y el pecho doliendo como si le hubieran estado golpeando con un mazo incandescente.

“No has vuelto a besarme desde el día que me pediste salir.”

El joven mayor sintió un escalofrío a pesar de llevar una gruesa chaqueta naranja, pero aquello no era producto del clima sino del malestar que le produjo aquel comentario. Bajó la mirada sin decir nada, sin darse cuenta que su compañero estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Hacía unos dos años que salían juntos, a pesar de una diferencia de edad de tres años entre ellos. Habían arriesgado mucho en aquella relación, pero sus sentimientos eran lo más importante para ellos. Por fortuna todos sus seres queridos les habían apoyado.

Gouenji Shuuya recordaba muy bien el día en el que le había pedido a Utsunomiya Toramaru que fuera su novio. 

_ El Raimon acababa de finalizar su último entrenamiento antes de un importante partido del Fútbol Frontier. Toramaru se había vuelto su capitán tras la graduación de Kurimatsu, y a pesar de que ya no quedaba ninguno de los miembros originales del equipo; los nuevos miembros eran entusiastas y seguían haciendo brillar al equipo que se había vuelto una leyenda entre los hinchas del fútbol. Aquel entrenamiento había sido muy duro, pero estaban satisfechos. Gouenji los había estado observando, y cuando Toramaru salía del vestuario se acercó a él y saludó con una gran sonrisa y el brazo levantado. _

_ “¿Qué tal vais?” _

_ “¡Gouenji!” el capitán se sorprendió de encontrar a su amigo ahí, pero se repuso rápidamente y respondió entusiasmado “¡Preparados para ganar!” _

_ Gouenji sonrió amablemente. _

_ “Pero el Kidokawa no os lo pondrá fácil.” _

_ Toramaru se echó a reír y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su amigo.  _

_ “Aún así ganaremos.” _

_ Los dos se marcharon juntos, hablando animadamente. _

_ El día del partido Gouenji fue a verlos. No fue el único, entre el público se encontró con algunos amigos, como Endou que no se perdía ni un solo partido de fútbol de su anterior equipo y gritaba animadamente acompañado de Kazemaru, Someoka y Aki. También vio a los hermanos Mukata, a quienes evitó con sutileza. _

_ El Raimon ganó tras un duro pero espectacular partido, Toramaru fue quien marcó el gol de la victoria y el equipo lo celebró con un abrazo conjunto. En aquel momento Gouenji sintió un repentino arrebato de celos. Toramaru siempre había celebrado los goles con él en el Mundial… Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar aquella amarga sensación de su estómago y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, donde se quedó esperando en la salida. Apoyado en la pared, con una apariencia tranquila que distaba mucho de ser real. _

_ Toramaru fue el último en salir, apresurado puesto que parecía dirigirse a celebrar con los demás; pero al ver a Gouenji se paró en seco, sonrió ampliamente y exclamó. _

_ “¡Ganamos!” _

_ “Enhorabuena, Toramaru, eres un gran capitán” sonrió de vuelta Gouenji acercándose a él notando la excitación del muchacho. _

_ Cegado por la alegría, la adrenalina y la emoción Toramaru se acercó a Gouenji y le besó en los labios. Gouenji se sorprendió más que en toda su vida, más que cuando vio a Kidou vestido con un tutú por perder una apuesta con Fudou; pero Toramaru lo miró desafiante y la cara completamente roja. Gouenji no lo supo, pero Toramaru deseó que la tierra se lo tragase en aquel momento. Llevaba muchos años enamorado del delantero de fuego, que forma de meter la pata en un momento de descuido.  _

_ Gouenji tragó saliva, un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible había aparecido en sus mejillas. Tomando una decisión agarró a Toramaru de la muñeca y salió corriendo, tirando de él. Lejos, muy lejos.  _

_ Toramaru se resistió al comienzo, creyendo con todo su ser que lo iba a matar en el momento en que dejaran de correr. Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la ribera. Toramaru sintió un escalofrío, seguro que tiraría su cadáver al río para ocultar las pruebas.  _

_ Pero antes de poder divagar más en sus paranoias los ojos negros e intensos de Gouenji se pusieron en él y le besó de vuelta. El estremecimiento fue diferente en aquella ocasión, en especial al notar como Gouenji lo apretaba contra su cuerpo ardiente y aumentaba la ferocidad del beso, acabando con su lengua dentro de él. Se separó cuando no pudo mantener el beso por más tiempo, con una mirada desafiante digno del mejor delantero del país y habló con tono decidido. _

_ “Sal conmigo, Toramaru.” _

_ Toramaru que apenas podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo saltó de alegría, con un aullido de júbilo, su rostro resplandecía con aquella sonrisa inocente y encantadora. La cara de la felicidad. _

En esos momentos, en cambio, la cara de Toramaru no expresaba en absoluto felicidad, al contrario, parecía a punto de caer en un pozo oscuro y tenebroso.

“¿Por qué no me has vuelto a besar?”

“No te preocupes más por eso” respondió Gouenji sin mirarle, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Toramaru sintió que todo su mundo se hacía añicos, se levantó tembloroso y cogió la caja de la comida que ya había entregado.

“Es tarde… Vuelvo a casa.”

Gouenji levantó la cabeza y tomó su propia bicicleta para acompañarlo. Fue un viaje triste y silencioso, amargo y tenso.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Toramaru, este guardó la bicicleta y se volvió a mirar a Gouenji que parecía bastante incómodo. El chico se acercó a él con un rápido movimiento y le dejó un corto beso en los labios, Gouenji retrocedió y lo miró con furia.

“¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?” 

La voz agresiva y su mirada llameante fueron la prueba final que necesitaba Toramaru.

“Lo siento, Gouenji” una lágrima saltó de sus ojos hacia su mejilla, con voz tomada y destrozada añadió “No hace falta... no hace falta que mañana me acompañes con los pedidos del restaurante.”

Antes de que Gouenji pudiera reaccionar el eco de la puerta cerrándose de un golpe resonó en los oídos del joven que se quedó estupefacto de la forma en que se había dado todo. Con una punzada en el corazón llamó al timbre de la casa gritando a voces el nombre de su novio. Pero Toramaru no abrió. 

El joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza incapaz de pensar con tranquilidad, estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que aquello tomara aquel cariz. Miró enfadado su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana cerrada de la casa y se golpeó la frente contra la pared que además, pateaba con rabia.

Tras un rato insistiendo inutilmente en el timbre e incluso llamar al móvil a su pareja, se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener ningún resultado y decidió desistir por el momento. Volviendo a su casa tras mandarle varios mensajes a Toramaru, quien aún no los había leído cuando Gouenji llegó a su casa. Fue el peor viaje de vuelta a su casa en muchos años.

  
En el calor del agua tibia de la bañera en la que se metió para reconfortar su cuerpo magullado por los golpes contra una sólida pared, se quedó pensativo. No entendía cómo no había podido darse cuenta en qué momento Toramaru había empezado a sentirse mal. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?, ¿cómo no lo había evitado? Las miradas expectantes del chico y sus labios tensos cada vez que se despedían, sus apretones de mano buscando algo más, una explicación, una caricia. ¡Si hasta lo había llamado Gouenji en vez de Shuuya al darle con la puerta en las narices! Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del muchacho y cayó al agua juntándose con una pequeña ondulación. Era un imbécil por haber dejado que aquello sucediera.

Gouenji se estremeció en el agua que osciló, desde que había conocido a Toramaru se había sentido atraído por él, una inocente curiosidad que se había transformado en poco tiempo en un profundo afecto, en un ardiente amor. No pudo evitar caer en ello, Toramaru era un chico lleno de talento, alegre, entusiasta… ciertamente también egoísta e infantil, pero solo tenía 11 años cuando lo conoció. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces.

Muchos años, las rodillas desnudas del muchacho chocaron en la bañera. En aquel momento él estudiaba su segundo año en la universidad y Toramaru ya estaba en preparatoria. Sus ojos viajaron por el tiempo recordando los momentos compartidos con su novio. Su encuentro, sus primeros partidos en el Inazuma Japan, sus quedadas, sus risas… su beso aquel día en que empezaron a salir. 

Gouenji no había vuelto a besarlo desde aquel día. 

Hundió la cabeza en el agua haciendo burbujas de desolación. No había vuelto a besarlo desde aquel día. Por culpa de su diferencia de edad tuvo miedo constante de lastimar a Toramaru. Porque Gouenji se dio cuenta enseguida de que no podría controlarse, si volvía a besarlo, si volvían a juntar sus labios de aquella forma… Su novio era demasiado joven para aquello. Se había dicho a sí mismo que hasta que Toramaru no cumpliera los 18 años no volvería a besarlo, faltaba tan poco para eso… Cada vez era más difícil aguantarse, y tras lo ocurrido aquella tarde Gouenji se sintió perdido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si lo perdía para siempre?

Que ironía que intentando proteger a la persona que amaba, intentando evitar dañarlo, solo había logrado romper su corazón.

Sollozó con angustia, él amaba a Toramaru.

* * *

  
  
Al día siguiente Gouenji se acercó al restaurante de los Utsunomiya a la hora en que Toramaru se preparaba para salir con los pedidos. 

“Hola, Shuuya” la madre de Toramaru no sabía de la discusión entre ambos y lo saludó con la cordialidad y el cariño acostumbrados “Toramaru ha salido ya, parece que hoy tenía prisa.”

El joven suspiró y salió, sentándose en la puerta de la casa dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que Toramaru regresara. El reloj dio la medianoche en el silencio de la penumbra y Gouenji alzó la cabeza con pesadez, era raro que Toramaru llegase tan tarde. Tiritaba de frío y de su hermosa nariz colgaba moquillo producto del frío que había pasado durante las largas horas que había estado ahí sentado.

Pero Gouenji Shuuya no desistiría tan fácilmente, al día siguiente Gouenji apareció aún más temprano por el restaurante. Ese día Toramaru tampoco estaba ya. El joven siguió acudiendo y durante cuatro días consecutivos tuvo el mismo resultado. Toramaru parecía haberse desvanecido y en ese punto hasta su madre estaba preocupada de la forma en que su hijo evitaba a Gouenji.

“¿Habéis discutido, Shuuya?”

“Algo así… Por favor, dile a Toramaru que me llame o me escriba cuando llegue, necesito hablar con él.”

* * *

Y sin embargo Toramaru no lo contacto. Al día siguiente Gouenji estaba reunido en su casa con algunos de sus amigos del Raimon: Endou, Kazemaru, Someoka y Handa. Charlaban sobre sus clases universitarias. Gouenji escuchaba atentamente aunque se sentía cansado, aturdido y tenía unas feas ojeras bajo los ojos, tantos días a la intemperie le habían pasado factura.

“Eh, Gouenji, ¿estás bien?” preguntó Kazemaru preocupado por su amigo notando su expresión agotada.

El chico alzó la vista y se frotó la cabeza, tomó aire y acabó explicándoles su problema con Toramaru. Todos los demás lo escucharon en silencio, no tan sorprendidos de que aquello hubiera pasado.

“Es que has sido muy frío, tío” le recriminó Someoka cruzándose de brazos “Es normal que se haya quedado helado.”

Endou se rió del juego de palabras, pero fue el único con tal mal sentido del humor.

“¿Has probado a disculparte con un mensaje?” preguntó Kazemaru que también parecía opinar como Someoka aunque no compartiera su humor.

“Sí, un montón… Pero no los lee. Ni me coge el teléfono. A este paso voy a parecer un acosador.”

“Prueba a interceptarlo en algún reparto” sugirió Handa con sensatez.

“Eso, y cuando le pilles le das el beso que se merece” aconsejó Someoka.

“¿Por qué no jugáis al fútbol?” añadió Endou ganándose una mirada furibunda de todos.

Gouenji respiró con dificultad, sentía que su cabeza le ardía por dentro y la habitación le daba vueltas de vez en cuando. Lo peor de todo era cuando veía a los dos Endous, uno solo era más que suficiente.

“Gouenji…” llamó Handa con preocupación al ver cómo el muchacho se tambaleaba en el cojín sobre el que estaba sentado.

Los demás lo miraron a su vez y Someoka se levantó justo a tiempo para lograr agarrar a Gouenji y que éste no cayera al suelo; se había desmayado. Kazemaru se acercó y le puso la mano en la frente, soltando una exclamación alarmado.

“¡Tiene mucha fiebre!”

“Que irónico siendo que estudia Medicina” suspiró Endou ganándose un resoplido de exasperación de los demás.

Entre Handa y Someoka tumbaron a Gouenji en su cama y Kazemaru lo tapó para que no se quedara frío.

“¿Deberíamos llamar a un médico?” preguntó Kazemaru a sus amigos.

“No creo que haga falta” observó Someoka “No parece que sea tan grave, en cualquier caso esperemos a que despierte. Si hace falta lo llevamos al hospital.”

En aquel momento Handa reapareció con un pañuelo húmedo que le colocó en la frente.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron nuevamente en sus sitios, esperando pacientemente. De repente Endou que había estado únicamente observando porque no se le daba bien el ayudar a gente enferma empezó a moverse.

“No entiendo cuál es el problema exactamente.”

“Que la fiebre es peligrosa.”

“¡No! No me refería… ¡eso ya lo sé!” protestó Endou “No entiendo cual es el problema con Toramaru.”

Los demás se miraron de reojo y Kazemaru con las mejillas enrojecidas contestó por los demás.

“Gouenji tiene miedo de hacer daño a Toramaru si no se controla.”

Endou se rascó la cabeza sin entender.

“¿Controlar cómo?” preguntó Endou sin entender “¿Es que es un vampiro o algo así?”

Kazemaru se sonrojó aún más y miró al suelo, Handa decidió que era un buen momento de mirar el móvil y mandarle un mensaje a Matsuno que no había podido ir aquel día por tener clases. Someoka rechinó los dientes dándose cuenta que recaía en él el contestar a aquello, sabiendo que Endou no se enteraría con sutilezas decidió hablarle lo más directamente posible.

“Controlarse sexualmente, Endou. Tiene miedo de no poder contenerse y robarle la virginidad.”

El rostro rojo de Endou fue señal suficiente de que finalmente había comprendido lo que ocurría.

“De todos modos es una tontería” gruñó Someoka rodando los ojos “Como si ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido relaciones con 17 años. No sé cómo ha aguantado tanto.”

El rostro de sus compañeros se volvió aún más rojo y evitaron mirar a Someoka a los ojos quien suspiró pesadamente. Quizá esos amigos en concreto no eran los mejores ejemplos… Handa y Matsuno apenas habían empezado a salir un tiempo antes y Kazemaru y Endou aún no se confesaban.

En aquel momento Gouenji se revolvió en la cama y abrió los ojos, todos agradecieron tener aquella excusa para dejar de hablar del tema anterior.

“¿Estás bien, Gouenji? ¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico o te llevemos al hospital?” preguntó Kazemaru levantándose y yendo al lado de la cama.

Gouenji se sentía aturdido pero negó con la cabeza.

“Estaré bien, tenemos medicación para la fiebre. En verdad tenemos medicación para casi todo.”

Gouenji intentó sonreír, pero se dio cuenta de que le costaba mucho y decidió no forzarse.

* * *

Aún tuvo que estar en cama un par de días más, sus amigos fueron a visitarlo preocupados por su bienestar. Aunque en opinión de Gouenji algunos de ellos podrían haberse quedado en sus casas y dejarle mejor descansar en tranquilidad. Aquella tarde en cuestión estaban con él Kidou y Fudou. Y Gouenji, a pesar de estar en su casa, se sentía como que era él quien sobraba en aquella reunión. Fudou y Kidou no paraban de meterse el uno con el otro, riéndose mordazmente de cualquier cosa que pudieran y luego haciendo manitas cuando creían que Gouenji no los veía. Así que cuando Tobitaka apareció en la habitación, Gouenji se sintió muy aliviado.

“Es muy sencillo” dijo Tobitaka mirando a Gouenji como si fuera idiota tras que este les contara su problema con Toramaru “Haz un pedido al restaurante y Toramaru tendrá que traértelo.”

Gouenji se quedó boquiabierto, sintiéndose realmente imbécil por no haber pensado eso él mismo. Kidou y Fudou se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a gritarse.

“¿No eres tú el gran señor estratega? ¡Y no fuiste capaz de pensar algo tan sencillo!”

“Oh, pues perdóneme usted, señor repelente. Pero te recuerdo que has sido tú el que has sugerido que raptara a Toramaru con un camión de helados.”

“¡A los niños les gustan los helados! ¡Es mucho mejor que tu idea de contratar a un secuestrador profesional!”

“¡Yo no tengo la culpa de haber aprendido de Kageyama!”

“Callaros vosotros dos” gruñó Tobikata tirándoles de forma certera un cojín a la cara “Estáis delante de un enfermo.”

Gouenji protestó ante aquello.

“Ni que me fuera a morir…”

“Algún día, amigo, algún día” se rió Fudou ganándose un golpe de Kidou “¡Hey! ¡Todos nos moriremos algún día!”

Tobitaka puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a dirigirse a Gouenji.

“Toramaru es un amigo muy importante para mí, haz las paces rápido con él. No me gusta verlo triste” luego añadió como si no quisiera la cosa “Además no te angusties tanto por su edad, es más maduro de lo que crees y sabrá manejar la situación. Se ha informado lo suficiente del tema… por si acaso. Y en cualquier caso es menos estúpido de lo que eran esos dos cuando se estrenaron juntos.”

Kidou y Fudou que en aquel momento forcejeaban por algo que solo ellos sabían se pusieron rojos, de repente les entró un impulso irresistible de observar las cortinas del cuarto de Gouenji. Y Gouenji creyó que podría haber vivido su vida más feliz sin esa última información.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar no obstante un par de días más hasta que Gouenji tuvo fuerza suficiente para preparar la trampa. Aquel día era perfecto porque su padre estaba en un Congreso y su hermana se iba a casa de una amiga. Estaba solo.

Toramaru terminó de preparar el único encargo que tenía el restaurante para aquel día. Parecía disgustado mientras leía la dirección que estaba bastante lejos, en un barrio de gente adinerada.

“¿No hay nada más para hoy?” preguntó preocupado de que el negocio familiar pudiera resentirse.

“Solo han hecho ese encargo; pero no te preocupes por un mal día, el restaurante va de maravilla y tenemos muchos clientes aquí.”

“¿Prefieres que me quede a ayudarte en el restaurante, mamá?”

“No, no, puedo hacerme cargo. Ve a entregar esa comida. Un cliente es un cliente.”

Toramaru asintió con sonrisa forzada y metió el pedido en la caja para llevar.

La cara del adolescente estaba surcada por la seriedad y la tristeza, ojos rojos de haber llorado, su pelo parecía lacio sin la gomina de costumbre y sus ojos opacos no brillaban como de costumbre. Su madre lo miró muy preocupada mientras este se subía a su bici y se despedía.

“Espero que sepas lo que haces, Shuuya” murmuró la mujer para sí misma viendo a su hijo alejarse. Ella había ayudado a su yerno a preparar aquella estratagema para que pudiera hablar con el esquivo Toramaru, en cambio Tobitaka ayudaría a hacer los repartos de verdad.

Toramaru llegó a la casa en cuestión y frunció los labios. Aquella era una urbanización moderna de gente acomodada. Dejó la bicicleta atándola para evitar que fuera robada y llamó al timbre indicado del gran y alto edificio. 

“Restaurante el Tigre” dijo Toramaru a la cámara, haciendo que la puerta se abriera con un suave pitido.

Él entró con mirada torva, el lugar olía a limpio y a cuero, a dinero. El suelo relucía tanto que podía ver su propia imagen y en la entrada había unos bonitos sillones con aún más bonitas plantas de interior a su lado. Sin mirar la casa en los buzones, en los que por si acaso Gouenji había puesto el nombre falso con el que había hecho el pedido “Ishido Shuuji”, Toramaru llamó al ascensor y espero golpeando impaciente el suelo con el pie.

La subida fue eterna para el chico, no le gustaban los ascensores, no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Aunque fuera un ascensor tan elegante como aquel.

En la puerta llamó con recelo y cierta esperanza, quizá si la gente adinerada conocía su restaurante podrían mejorar aún más su negocio familiar. La puerta se abrió ante un despistado Toramaru que de repente se vio tirado por unos fuertes brazos hacia el interior de la casa, en el movimiento y el forcejeó apenas pudo ver nada; pero sus sentidos se habían disparado y estaba dispuesto a defenderse con ferocidad. Oyó el chasquido de una llave e iba a morder a su secuestrador cuando la verdad lo golpeó más fuerte de lo que hubiera podido hacerlo una persona real. 

Su corazón dio un salto asustado, totalmente aterrorizado al ver frente a él a su todavía novio… Toramaru tragó saliva mientras notaba las rodillas doblarse bajo el peso de la mirada de él. La caja con la comida resbaló de sus hombros y cayó con un ruido sordo y pesado.

“Déjame salir” pidió con voz quejumbrosa.

“Toramaru, escúchame…, por favor” Gouenji lo miraba a los ojos pero él no quería devolverle la mirada, se sentía traicionado.

“No tengo nada que escuchar, Gouenji…” respondió Toramaru nervioso, asustado, herido.

“¡Sí! ¡Sí que tienes!” al ver que Toramaru intentaba retroceder aún más, asustado por su gritó tomó aire “¿Desde cuando soy Gouenji de nuevo?”

Toramaru bajó la vista, arrinconado por Gouenji, intentó mantener la cabeza fría, pero era difícil cuando solo quería salir huyendo. El más mayor sintió que se le partía aún más el corazón.

“¡Te amo, Toramaru! ¡No me arrepiento de pedirte salir y quiero seguir saliendo contigo!”

Toramaru lo miró con los ojos brillantes por lágrimas que se condensaban en ellos.

“Eso es mentira… No has vuelto a besarme, nunca quieres abrazarme, casi ni nos cogemos de la mano.” Gouenji sintió el peso de la culpa apoderándose de su estómago “Ya no te gusto… así que no tiene sentido que sigamos saliendo juntos...”

“Sí que me gustas… me gustas más que nunca, Toramaru; por supuesto que quiero besarte y abrazarte, pero…”

“¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno?”

“No, no… No es eso, no es eso…” Gouenji se cubrió la cara con una mano, la otra agarraba del brazo a Toramaru para evitar que saliera corriendo “Pero eres menor de edad…”

“Tengo 17 años…”

“¡Y yo 20! No quiero… no quiero hacerte daño, Toramaru…”

“¿Daño? Es un poco tarde para eso…”

“No me refiero…” Gouenji soltó un gruñido, ¿por qué la gente no entendía a la primera? “Cada vez que te toco apenas puedo aguantarme las ganas que tengo de tirarte contra la cama y hacerte mío…”

Toramaru parpadeó sorprendido, un fuerte ardor ascendiendo de sus entrañas. Perplejo solo pudo preguntar con un monosílabo.

“¿Qué?”

“Cada vez que te toco, me vuelvo loco… Tengo muchas ganas de tocarte por todo el cuerpo, de besarte por todo el cuerpo…”

Toramaru seguía impresionado por aquella revelación, de repente una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios, liberando poco a poco el malestar del malentendido que había surgido entre ellos. Iluminando poco a poco sus oscuras heridas. Su voz sonó igual que cuando aseguraba ganar un partido de fútbol.

“¿Y cuál es el problema?”

Gouenji lo miró, la mirada de Toramaru de repente era resolutiva y volvía a brillar. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban intensamente.

“Eres menor… eres muy joven para…”

“¡Oh, venga ya!” Toramaru le cortó de inmediato “¿Cuántos años piensas que tenía mi madre cuando me tuvo? Además, ¿Es que crees que eres el único que quieres hacer el amor? ¡Yo también quiero! Que soy joven y un cuerno. Muchos de mis amigos ya han tenido relaciones con sus parejas. Yo soy el único… ¡Hasta Yuuki…!”

“Para, para…” Gouenji se sintió abrumado ante aquello, movió la cabeza “Tachimukai es mayor que tú…”

“También lo es Tsunami, y llevan ya tiempo desde que...” gruñó Toramaru, que recuperaba su vitalidad y energía explosivos.

“¿Pero qué os pasa a todos?” interrumpió Gouenji frotándose los ojos, otra imagen que lo perseguiría y que hubiera podido evitarse “Me da igual lo que hagan los demás, sobre todo si son conocidos… Primero Kidou y Fudou… ahora Tsunami y Tachimukai… No quiero tener esas imágenes en mi cabeza.”

“Entonces piensa en mí” Toramaru le quitó las manos de los ojos y lo miró con picardía, una mirada totalmente insinuante. Los colores se le subieron a Gouenji, aunque dado el tono de su piel apenas se notó “Te amo, Go… Shuuya.”

Gouenji sonrió acariciando la cara de Toramaru, aliviado de que la relación entre ellos se estuviera sanando a pesar de haber dado un giro totalmente inesperado. Tobitaka tenía razón en lo que dijo. Toramaru era más maduro y responsable de lo que pudiera parecer, no era ningún niño a quien proteger, sino su pareja con la que compartir una vida.

“Te amo, Toramaru.”

Y sin preocuparse más sobre lo que podría o no podría pasar tomó a su novio entre brazos y lo besó con todas las ganas que había reunido durante aquel tiempo. Desbordando todas sus emociones en aquel gesto cargado de amor, pasión y juventud. Haciendo que Toramaru se volcase del mismo modo en besos cada vez más intensos y cargados de placer y sus temperaturas se elevaran hasta alcanzar puntos críticos. Besos que borrarían las marcas de lágrimas de los rostros de ambos. Besos que unirían sus almas más allá de lo físico. Besos de amor.

Fuera comenzó a nevar, aquel día era la víspera de Navidad. Navidad en la que Inazuma se despertaría cubierta de un blanco manto de nieve y los dos jóvenes lo harían juntos con los cuerpos entrelazados y el pelo revuelto, entre risas, caricias y muchos más besos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. En el Aeropuerto [HidetoshixLuca]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 04 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Hidetoshi Nakata x Luca  
> Personajes Adicionales: Ninguno  
> Clasificación: Todos los públicos.  
> Tags: Luca es algo gruñón.  
> Palabras: 3102  
> Resumen: Después de una visita a Japón de Luca y su amigo Hidetoshi para visitar a la familia de éste, los dos chicos deben volver a Italia para celebrar la Navidad. Sin embargo al llegar al aeropuerto recibirán una noticia inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos personajes son bastante secundarios pero realmente me gustan mucho. 
> 
> No quedé conforme del todo con la historia, pero espero que aún así te pueda gustar. Los aeropuertos son sitios fascinantes para mí.

Si en algún momento de su vida Luca hubiera hecho una proyección a futuro de qué sería de sus Navidades a lo largo de los años venideros jamás hubiera añadido en una de ellas el quedarse atrapado en un aeropuerto por culpa de una ventisca. Claro que en verdad, tampoco era algo de lo que se fuera a preocupar por hacer, una lista así habría llevado trabajo y tiempo; y en opinión de Luca hubieran estado mucho mejor invertidos jugando videojuegos, comiendo, viendo la tele o leyendo un cómic.

Y sin embargo la fortuna y el destino se habían alineado para que aquel año tocase el bingo invernal. Y maleta en mano, cuando se disponía a viajar con su amigo y colega Hidetoshi de vuelta a Italia tras haber visitado a la familia de éste, había recibido la no tan feliz noticia de la cancelación del vuelo. Luca se sentía bastante molesto, les habían avisado cuando ya todos los pasajeros estaban en el avión, según el joven lo mínimo hubiera sido avisarles antes y ahorrarles la penosa y aburrida espera del embarque.

Así que ahí estaban ellos, tras largos protocolos, esperas y muchas disculpas, habían sido recolocados en uno de los mejores hoteles del aeropuerto. Algo que el chico rubio sospechó que podría ser debido a la Tarjeta de Fidelidad de la que tanto su amigo Hidetoshi como él mismo disponían. Al fin de cuentas eran muchos los viajes que hacían a lo largo del año por motivos laborales. 

La posibilidad de un siguiente avión disponible en las siguientes horas era una promesa hueca si Luca se paraba a pensarlo, viendo la fuerte ventisca que azotaba el exterior lo más seguro es que tardarían varios días en poder abandonar el lugar. Y ellos ni siquiera podían salir del aeropuerto para volver con la familia de Hidetoshi porque este había quedado incomunicado por el momento.

Su compañero de audaces ojos negros lo llevaba mucho mejor que Luca, de hecho, aquel asunto le resultaba extremadamente divertido. ¿Atrapado en Navidad en un aeropuerto? Aquello parecía argumento de peliculón navideño para toda la familia. Sumando puntos por el hecho de que Hidetoshi estuviera secretamente enamorado de Luca. Aquello era una aventura en toda regla, una aventura para contar entre risas a futuro. Además tenían alojamiento y comida gratis en un gran hotel, el que no quisiera verle el lado positivo sería porque no quisiera.

Como era el caso de Luca, que amorrado y de mal humor había recogido su equipaje y seguía al muchacho japonés arrastrando los pies. Mal humor que empeoró cuando al llegar al precioso hotel descubrieron cuál sería la habitación destinada para ellos. Luca dejó escapar un gruñido sin disimulo alguno.

“Por supuesto, solo hay una cama. ¿Es esto una broma o algo? Ya es suficiente, quiero volver a casa.”

Hidetoshi dejó su maleta en el pasillo de la habitación riéndose por el drama de su amigo. Aquello sumaba puntos al peliculón navideño.

“Es una cama, pero es una cama muy grande, Luca. Por algo se llama cama de matrimonio.”

Luca frunció las cejas y repitió tras él moviendo la mano como si esta fuera la que hablara mientras balanceaba el cuerpo.

“Por algo se llama cama de matrimonio” luego frunció aún más las cejas que casi le tapaban los ojos de color avella y añadió “Pues para tu información nosotros no estamos casados.”

“Vaya. y yo sin saberlo” Hidetoshi se rió aún más fuerte al ver la cara de exasperación de su compañero y se llevó la mano al corazón “De verdad, primera noticia de ello.”

“Que gracioso eres, Hide… Un día de estos ganarás el premio al mejor humorista.”

Hidetoshi sonrió ampliamente y con un guiño de flirteo le contestó con voz adulzada.

“Siempre podemos casarnos para poder usar la cama.”

Luca rodó los ojos y se metió en la habitación dejando tirada su maleta en la entrada.

“Y yo que pensaba que habías alcanzado el máximo de humor.”

El rubio refunfuñó algo más que el japonés no pudo entender, se dejó caer en la cama y tal cual cayó, se durmió.

Hidetoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo rápido que podía conciliar Luca el sueño. Lo agitó para despertarlo pero no pudo, Luca estaba ya muy lejos, en el Mundo de los Sueños del cual no saldría hasta muchas horas después. Sonrió retirándole un mechón de pelo de la frente y se encogió de hombros. No podía reprocharle quedarse dormido, él mismo estaba agotado. El día había sido extenuante.

Se dirigió a la puerta la cual cerró con el seguro y luego se desvistió. Tras ponerse el pijama volvió a mirar a Luca que se había abrazado a una almohada y respiraba pesada y lentamente. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse las zapatillas, algo que Hidetoshi no aprobó. Al joven le tomó un rato decidir qué hacer con su amigo, podía dejarlo dormir vestido o podía cambiarle él el pijama, no sería la primera vez que tenía que encargarse de ello, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última. 

Así pues decidió echarle una mano a Luca y con todo el cuidado que pudo, más del necesario debido al profundo sueño del rubio, le cambió la ropa para que pudiera tener una noche más placentera. Al día siguiente ya le explicaría lo ocurrido. Seguramente Luca se molestaría al principio y le diría algo sobre que era un indecente, algo totalmente cierto, y se le pasaría en cuanto bajaran a desayunar. 

Hidetoshi bostezó y se metió en la cama tras apagar las luces. El colchón era cómodo y se ajustaba a su cansado cuerpo como un guante de seda, recibiendo en su regazo al joven como un amante. La almohada parecía estar hecha de nubes y las sábanas eran delicadas y cálidas. No tardó en seguir a Luca a los brazos de Orfeo.

* * *

Era ya entrada la mañana cuando Hidetoshi volvió a despertarse, tras una revitalizante noche de descanso volvía a sentirse en forma; abrió los ojos buscando el origen a un peso que sentía sobre él y enseguida una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios. Durante la noche Luca se había acercado a él y se había abrazado como un perezoso a una rama.

  
  


El joven no pudo menos que agradecer a quien fuera que le había permitido vivir aquella experiencia, no podía menos que ver el lado positivo a todo ello. Pasarían las Navidades solos en un aeropuerto sí… pero eso significaba que pasarían las Navidades solos en un aeropuerto. Aquello era excitante y encantador, una delicia del destino. A solas con Luca.

Hidetoshi no se permitía soñar mucho, al fin de cuentas era un chico pragmático. Pero abrazado a Luca en aquellos momentos no pudo evitar que su mente se escapara y empezara a imaginar escenas con Luca, sin darse cuenta se encontró imaginándose a ellos sentados en una mesa a la luz de las velas con rosas, música romántica de fondo y un gran plato de pasta a la boloñesa que era la favorita de Luca. Suspiró con anhelo y su mente le encontró enseguida otro uso a aquellas rosas que se transformaron en un camino de pétalos que llevaban a una preciosa y gran cama con dosel cubierta por las rosadas flores.

Para cuando Luca se despertó Hidetoshi había hecho un repaso a toda su vida y llegado a un momento en que ya viejos caminaban por Piazza di Spagna tomados de la mano en un ventoso día de otoño que hacía volar hojas coloridas a su alrededor.

El rubio se sintió muy desorientado al comienzo, nada parecía tener sentido y cuando abrió los ojos se quedó aún más desorientado hasta que recordó todo lo ocurrido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazado a Hidetoshi y se separó como si le hubieran sacudido con un atizador. 

“Buenos días, dormilón” rió Hidetoshi incorporándose y dándole un cariñoso golpe en el brazo por el cual Luca se quejó “La cama era grande pero parece que preferiste abrazarme.”

El rostro pecoso de Luca se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

“Tonterías, estaba dormido” entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba el pijama y frunció las cejas “No recuerdo ponerme el pijama.”

Hidetoshi se rió observando al otro chico y con voz flirteadora le dijo.

“No lo hiciste.”

Luca se sonrojó aún más y se levantó de un salto.

“¡Quieres dejar de ponerme el pijama cuando me duerma con ropa! Es muy perturbador que lo hagas.”

“Deja de echarte a dormir con la ropa de la calle entonces. No es tan difícil. Y lo más perturbador es tu pijama de sushi.”

“Me gusta el sushi.”

Hidetoshi soltó una carcajada mirando el pijama con motivos de comida y Luca se quedó murmurando algo para sus adentros.

“De todos modos deberías ser menos descuidado, Luca” el tono de Hidetoshi era de concernimiento e hizo resoplar al otro muchacho.

“Ya soy mayor.”

“Puede que sí, pero me preocupo por ti” Hidetoshi suspiró y se estiró “En fin, creo que me daré una ducha. ¿Te quieres duchar conmigo o te puedes duchar tu solito?”   
Luca se ruborizó violentamente ante aquello y farfulló algo ininteligible hasta que al final pudo decir.

“¡Por supuesto que sé ducharme solo.”

“¿Cómo ponerte el pijama?”

Las cejas rubias del muchacho se fruncieron y giró la cabeza.

“No soy un bebé.”

Hidetoshi sonrió cariñosamente y se acercó para revolverle el pelo.

“No sé, no sé. ¿Entonces no te quieres duchar conmigo?”   
La mirada de Luca se endureció.

“Algún día te diré que sí y dejarás de reírte.”

Los ojos negros de Hidetoshi se abrieron en sorpresa y notó que le subía un poco la temperatura, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a Luca que estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados; colocando las manos a ambos lados de él, su voz profunda vibró con anhelo al hablarle cerca del oído.

“Ponme a prueba.”

Luca sintió un vuelco de estómago comparable a las montañas rusas seguido de un burbujeo de intriga y de deseo, burbujeo que intentó ignorar obligándose a poner una expresión ceñuda que enmascarara los nervios que hacían debilitarse a sus rodillas. Pero era inútil teniendo tan cerca a Hidetoshi con sus atractivos y sensuales ojos negros, su sonrisa decidida y sus orejas de soplillo que Luca adoraba. Luca podía sentir la respiración húmeda y caliente del muchacho sobre su cuello, el calor que el cuerpo del muchacho irradiaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad, preguntándose cuánto más podría aguantar sin derretirse por completo y dejar al descubierto sus emociones, no podría mucho más. Hacía tiempo que estaba enamorado y los pasos en falso cada vez eran más frecuentes y difíciles de cubrir.

Haciendo de tripas corazón y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, Luca puso la mano abierta en la cara de Hidetoshi y lo empujó hacia atrás.

“¿Te crees un galán de novela rosa? Vete a duchar de una vez o a lo que salgas será Año Nuevo.”

Hidetoshi suspiró y retrocedió, retomando el control de su cuerpo.

“Está bien, además imagino que tendrás hambre.”

“Sí, tengo hambre…”

“Siempre tienes hambre, eres un glotón.”

“¡A la ducha!”

Hidetoshi entró finalmente a la ducha y Luca se tumbó de nuevo en la cama pensando, aquello que acababa de pasar era raro. Refunfuñó de mala gana, pensando sí se trataría todo de una mala broma o si quizá realmente podría gustarle. Sacudió la cabeza, era imposible que nadie se enamorara de él. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido? Era un gruñón, vago y carecía de motivación para la mayoría de las cosas. Se giró en la cama, ¿estaba destinado a estar solo?, ¿debería cambiar su forma de ser?, ¿habría alguien que lo amara por quién era en verdad?, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que ese alguien fuera Hidetoshi?

Cuando terminaron de ducharse los dos ya era hora de comer, así que decidieron bajar directamente al restaurante del hotel. Hidetoshi se había vestido semiformalmente, mientras que Luca llevaba ropa casual con dibujos de pizza en la camiseta. Camiseta que miraban discretamente todos los trabajadores del lugar.

La comida fue exquisita e incluso Luca no tuvo nada de lo que quejarse, ambos chicos pasaron la comida hablando sobre el viaje que habían hecho y la proyección de vuelta a su país.

Luego salieron a caminar por el aeropuerto, Luca a regañadientes arrastrado por Hidetoshi que lo agarraba constantemente del brazo para llevarlo hacia donde quería y evitar que se diera media vuelta. Aprovecharon de mirar las tiendas de regalo libres de impuestos del lugar y compraron unos bombones en una chocolatería de lujo, los cuales pagó Hidetoshi porque a Luca casi le dió un infarto al ver el precio.

Estaban frente a un escaparate de regalos con temática de Japón cuando un anuncio a través de los altavoces del lugar los hizo levantar la cabeza. 

“Mañana es Navidad” repitió Luca frotándose la nuca.

Hidetoshi a su lado lo observó y asintió silenciosamente. Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que el rubio miró a su compañero.

“Ya es hora de cenar.”

Hidetoshi miró su reloj de muñeca, un reloj caro y elegante, y sonrió.

“No podía esperar menos de tu reloj estomacal.”

Volvieron al hotel con una extraña sensación de aplomo alojada en sus estómagos. Luca por alguna razón se sentía muy nervioso. La palabra Navidad había pesado más de lo esperado. Cenaron sin hablar demasiado y luego subieron a su habitación, donde Hidetoshi convenció a Luca para que pusieran una película Navideña en la televisión.

  
Fuera el vendaval sacudía con fuerza las ventanas de la habitación y los copos de nieve revoloteaban en un reflejo blanquecino.

Los ojos negros del muchacho japonés no paraban de girarse hacia su compañero, su rostro níveo y pecoso, sus pestañas claras que atrapaban la luz como un sueño, sus labios melocotón entreabiertos mientras veía la película. 

Hidetoshi notó un repentino vuelco de estómago, un estremecimiento que lo azotó en su totalidad, una pulsación eléctrica que ascendía por su cuerpo.

“Luca…”

El chico que estaba sentado con una de las almohadas en la espalda se giró hacia él, no dijo nada pero la pregunta estaba imbuida en sus ojos. Ojos que se abrieron al notar como Hidetoshi se inclinaba sobre él y una de sus manos, grande y cálida, se posaba en su mejilla.

“¿Qué…?”

Ambos estaban inmóviles, Luca por no saber qué ocurría y Hidetoshi porque una vez hecho aquel movimiento no supo como seguir. Tenía muchas ganas de besarle, de abrazarle… pero siempre se había imaginado declarándose de una forma romántica, no de cualquier forma en una habitación de hotel por muy bueno y lujoso que fuera este. Siempre entraban en sus planes una mesa a la luz de la luna y música de ambiente. Tragó saliva, se sentía dividido; una parte quería gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba y la otra quería esperar a tener todo perfectamente organizado con un buen plan de pensiones.

“Hoy me he divertido mucho contigo, Luca” dijo él intentando ganar tiempo.

Luca lo miró a los ojos e inesperadamente le sonrió de vuelta de forma genuina, sin mal humor, sin quejas, sin ironía ni sarcasmo, una gran sonrisa honesta. El corazón de Hidetoshi se estrujó con fuerza en su pecho mientras notaba mucho calor por todo su cuerpo. Las mejillas de Luca ya estaban rojas antes, pero subieron aún más el color. Le ardía la cara, parte era suyo sin duda, pero la mano de Hidetoshi parecía una estufa.

“Yo también lo he pasado bien, Hide” el muchacho se encogió levemente de hombros y continuó “No me parece tan malo pasar la Navidad aquí contigo.”

Las tripas del japonés alcanzaron su punto más alto de burbujeo y sin quitar la mirada de los ojos caramelo de Luca acercó su cara a la de él con lentitud. 

“¿Te-tengo algún grano?” preguntó el rubio sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos, pero creyendo que todo aquello acabaría con algún comentario gracioso sin gracia.

Pero Hidetoshi no tenía intención de retroceder como había hecho tantas veces antes, deseaba que Luca supiera lo que su corazón se moría por gritar desde hacía años. No podía esperar más, quizá no fuera lo más romántico del mundo, en realidad aquella situación no era romántica en absoluto. Pero así eran ellos, Luca no era romántico, era un muchacho que prefería vestir un pijama a un traje y que creía que donde mejor estaban las rosas eran en los dulces que hacían con ellas.

Hidetoshi se acercó aún más, habló con un susurro suave, dulce y cargado de sentimiento.

“Te amo, Luca. Desde hace mucho tiempo haces que mi corazón solo se sienta en paz cuando estoy contigo. Eres mi todo.”

Luca se quedó perplejo, sin poder reaccionar durante un instante en el que su cerebro intentó buscar algún tipo de trampa o mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras, ¿cómo era eso posible?

“Hide, yo…” el muchacho rubio temblaba de nervios, su voz era cauta “¿Es… es verdad? Porque si es una broma…”

“No es ninguna broma, te amo” si las palabras de Hidetoshi podrían haber causado a Luca dudar desde luego sus ojos y su expresión lo sacaron de cualquier confusión. El rubio nunca había visto tan serio y tan atractivo a su compañero. Tragó saliva con dificultad, apenas podía controlar su cuerpo en aquel momento.

“Yo… yo… quiero decir… quizá… en fin, bueno es decir...” las palabras del chico eran una maraña sin sentido, al oírse sintió mucha frustración de no poder explicarse, de no poder responder directa y sinceramente a aquella confesión. Al fin de cuentas, él se sentía igual respecto a Hidetoshi.

Se mordió los labios, temblando, y siendo incapaz de encontrar palabras para responder decidió hacerlo de otra forma. Afortunadamente para él la cara de Hidetoshi ya estaba muy cerca de la suya, así que solo necesitó que su cerebro ordenara un empujón a su cabeza para terminar de juntar sus labios, claro que lo hizo con mucho ímpetu y poca coordinación y aquel beso que debió haber sido suave y romántico acabó siendo un choque entre ambos.

Pero les dio igual, porque ninguno podía pensar en aquel momento al respecto. Hidetoshi al entender lo que Luca expresaba con aquello se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, y lo atrapó en sus brazos echándolo sobre él para juntar sus labios hasta que se cansaran,. Lo cual tardó mucho en suceder.

Aquel año la Navidad fue mágica y diferente a cualquier otra Navidad que hubieran vivido hasta el momento, puesto que ambos habían recibido el mejor regalo: el amor. Disfrutaron de un día relajado; apenas salieron de la cama por pereza y por otras razones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Navidades en Hawaii [GendaxSakuma]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 05 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Genda Koujirou x Sakuma Jirou  
> Personajes Adicionales:Ootonashi Haruna, Fudou Akio, Kidou Yuuto y sus familias.  
> Clasificación: Todos los públicos.  
> Tags: Chicos enamorados, inclusión de momentos KdFd, una escena algo violenta por personajes del fondo.  
> Palabras: 5337  
> Resumen: Las familias Sakuma, Genda, Kidou y Fudou van a pasar las vaciones de Navidad en Hawaii, unas vacaciones diferentes con arena y sol en vez de nieve y frío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el momento esta es de las historias que más me gustan. GenSaku es una pareja que me encanta y aunque suelo añadir algo de ellos en mis historias KdFd nunca les he hecho algo aparte. Espero poder cambiar eso en el futuro.
> 
> Por ahora, disfruta de la lectura :D

_ Un cielo desgarrado en rojo era testigo de los últimos rayos del sol que se reflejaban en un limpio y bello mar, cuyas olas acariciaban una playa de arena clara y fina. Arena que se escurría entre los dedos como pepitas de oro. _

_ “¡Eres un pingüino de arena, Koujirou” se rió un pequeño de no más de siete años quien había enterrado a otro muchacho en la arena dejando tan solo su cabeza por fuera. _

_ “¡Jirou!” protestó éste forcejeando inútilmente “Déjame salir, Jirou.” _

_ “¡No! Destrozaré el pingüino.” _

_ Los ojos del niño eran de color ámbar y brillaron reflejando el dorado sol del atardecer, se llevó la mano a su plateado pelo, que soltó un destello y sonrió dejando por zanjado el tema. El otro niño de pelo marrón e intensos ojos azules bañados en lágrimas no opinaba igual. _

_ “Si no me sacas me destrozaré yo! ¡Y quiero hacer pipí!” _

_ El primer niño lo miró hinchando los mofletes. _

_ “Eres un meón y un llorón, Koujirou.” _

_ “Jirou” suplicó nuevamente éste, puede que fuera un llorón y un meón, pero no era un mentiroso así que como tardaran mucho en sacarlo de ahí tendría problemas. _

_ Por fortuna para él su amigo decidió coger su pala y ceder a sus deseos, aunque con mohín de enfado. _

_ “Eres un asesino de pingüinos, Koujirou.”  _

_ El castaño hubiera querido responderle con sinceridad, pero su vejiga le urgía a otros propósitos así que llevándose las manos a la zona y dando saltitos, como si aquello fuera a retrasar lo inevitable decidió volverse corriendo al hotel que tenían apenas a unos metros bajo la mirada de exasperación del muchacho de claros cabellos y la mirada divertida de los padres de ambos. _

_ El niño no tardó en volver, con cara de alivio, solo para ver a los adultos recogiendo las sombrillas y las toallas. _

_ “¿Ya nos vamos? ¡Quiero bañarme más!” _

_ “Haber meado en la playa” murmuró el otro niño con ojos juzgadores. _

_ “Eso es de guarros” reprendió el otro. _

_ “Niños, niños” el padre del castaño les revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa “Volveremos otro año, id a jugar mientras terminamos de recoger.” _

_ Ellos se miraron un momento y de inmediato una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, marchándose de la mano corriendo a mojarse los pies por última vez antes de volver a su país. _

_ “Koujirou, Koujirou” el niño de pelo plateado le salpicó con el agua haciendo que el otro protestara “¡Bah, no eres lo suficientemente pingüino.” _

_ “¡Pues claro que no! ¿Y qué significa eso de todos modos?” _

_ “Que no eres guay.” _

_ El niño castaño abrió la boca indignado. _

_ “¡Soy el más guay de la clase!, Yuuto me lo dijo el otro día ¿Y es que prefieres a los pingüinos que a mí?” _

_ El muchacho de ojos ambarinos hizo como se lo pensaba, llevándose un regordete e infantil dedo a la mejilla, luego con una gran y luminosa sonrisa respondió. _

_ “Sí” se echó a reír y añadió “Yuuto es un gafotas, no sabe lo que es guay.” _

_ El castaño hinchó los mofletes y se lanzó contra el otro niño, cayendo en el agua con una ola rompiendo sobre ellos, revolcándose entre risas y chillidos de juego. _

_ Cuando sus padres los llamaron finalmente los dos se levantaron dócilmente, miraron un momento el mar y salieron del agua cogidos de la mano aunque empujándose entre ellos. _

_ Una promesa de volver a aquel lugar entre los dedos meñiques. _

* * *

“Sigo sin entender por qué tienen que venir estos dos con nosotros” gruñó un chico de larga cabellera plateada recogida en una trenza, su único ojo visible de color ambar refulgía con fiereza, el otro estaba tapado por un parche negro que era tema prohibido de conversación, mientras miraba con enfado a otros dos muchachos que en aquel momento discutían sobre el asiento que les correspondía. 

“Nuestros padres querían ir con el señor Kidou y él invitó a la señora Fudou” respondió el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado, un joven alto y fornido, muy atractivo y cuyos ojos azules miraban a su vez a los dos que se peleaban.

Un suspiró pesado a su lado les hizo girarse hacia una joven muchacha de cabello azul y melena recogida en un moño.

“No me importa que tú vengas, Haruna” se apresuró a añadir el chico de cabello plateado “Pero tu hermano y el otro son inaguantables cuando se ponen así.”

“El otro…” Haruna sonrió y se tapó la boca para ahogar una risa “Que Fudou no te oiga o se enfadará, Sakuma.”

“Está muy ocupado discutiendo con Kidou por quien se queda el asiento de la ventanilla.”

Los tres se quedaron observando la riña hasta que los otros dos llegaron a un acuerdo y dejaron de armar alboroto. Sus padres en cambio habían decidido ignorarlos, se encontraban sentados a unos cuantos asientos y hablaban entretenidos entre ellos.

Sakuma suspiró frotándose el ojo y miró de refilón a su amigo que sonreía nerviosamente.

“¿Todavía te pone nervioso volar, Koujirou?”

“Por-por supuesto que no. Un Genda es valiente ante todas las adversidades.”

Sakuma puso su único ojo visible en blanco y le tendió la mano como si fuera un niño asustado.

“Ya, ya…”

Genda soltó una risa nerviosa y con una expresión culpable le tomó de la mano y le apretó fuertemente. Al otro lado de Sakuma, Haruna también rodó los ojos y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana esperando que pronto pudieran levantar el vuelo. 

La tripulación pareció haber entendido su deseo porque justo en aquel momento las azafatas comenzaron a indicar las medidas de seguridad del avión necesarias para el vuelo y poco después con un suave ronroneo el vehículo aéreo comenzó a moverse para inclinarse hacia el cielo y alejarse de la tierra.

Genda sintió un pequeño vértigo alojándose en su estómago y apretó aún más la mano de Sakuma que estaba completamente relajado, estaba acostumbrado a volar a causa de los partidos de fútbol y en su opinión Genda también debería. Aún así el muchacho de pelo plateado no se quejaba, era una excusa perfecta para poder ir cogido de la mano de Genda sin que nadie, excepto Haruna y quizá todos los que los conocían, sospechara nada.

El viaje era largo, tenían siete horas por delante; pero siete horas con una brillante perspectiva: Hawaii. Sakuma se sentía excepcionalmente emocionado de volver después de tantos años a la isla en la que había disfrutado de unas Navidades increíbles junto a Genda. Se recostó en el asiento recordando aquellos días, hacía trece años de aquello.

Genda por su parte también se sentía emocionado, aunque volar no le gustara demasiado sí le gustaba poder pasar nuevamente las Navidades con Sakuma en Hawaii y revivir algunos de los mejores momentos de su pasado. Quizá no el estar enterrado en la arena mientras su amigo hacía un montón malforme que aseguraba era un pingüino, ni tampoco cuando aquel cangrejo se le agarró al culo, ni cuando se atragantó con un hueso de pollo. Genda resopló, a pasado algunas de esas cosas tenían realmente gracia. Esperaba poder disfrutar en la playa con su compañero, hacerse aguadillas, rodar por la arena entre risas.

A su lado Haruna comenzó a leer una guía de las leyendas de Hawaii que le había regalado Kogure antes de salir hacia la isla. Por su parte Kidou miraba atentamente la previsión meteorológica para su semana de vacaciones por décima vez mientras Fudou se había quedado dormido en su hombro y respiraba pesadamente. Kidou de vez en cuando lo miraba y se permitía una sonrisa, luego volvía a sus aburridas lecturas.

Salir del avión en aquella pequeña isla del Pacífico de clima tropical cuando habían entrado en un crudo invierno que les hacía tiritar a todos, menos a Fudou que casi siempre llevaba pantalones cortos, fue extraño. El olor, el color, el ambiente, la energía. Todo era diferente a su hogar.

Sakuma respiró hondo dejando que el aire del Pacífico acariciara su piel y removiera su pelo plateado. Genda a su lado se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta y colgársela de la cintura, luego le pasó el brazo por encima a Sakuma emocionado y este le sonrió de vuelta.

Las cuatro familias se dirigieron en un minibus que habían alquilado al hotel. La excitación de los más jóvenes se superponía al cansancio del viaje, pero los más adultos preferían ahorrar energía y los propios gritos y risas de sus hijos parecían afectarles. 

Cuando llegaron al hotel el padre de Sakuma que se había mareado durante el viaje por carretera lanzó un suspiro de alivio, a su lado el padre de Genda alzó la mano para hacerse oír.

“Tarde libre para todos.”

Aquellas palabras fueron acogidas con júbilo, los jóvenes querían cambiarse de inmediato para ir a la playa y los más adultos a excepción de la madre de Fudou que era la primera vez que pisaba Hawaii, preferían descansar un rato en sus habitaciones antes de dedicarse a algo que requiriera mover sus cansados huesos.

El hotel estaba decorado con motivos navideños entre los que se contaba nieve falsa, algo bastante fuera de lugar contando que en aquel sitio hacía una temperatura veraniega. La gente que atendía el lugar mezclaban sus ropas típicas con gorritos de Papá Noel y el “aloha” compartía protagonismo con un “ho ho ho”.

“Es tal como recordaba” se rió Sakuma dándole un golpe cariñoso a Genda en el brazo.

“Es mejor de lo que recordaba” respondió este con una lágrima de diversión en el ojo mirando a un tipo que vestía con un bañador de cuerpo entero que simulaba la ropa de Papá Noel.

El señor Kidou se acercó a ellos con las llaves de sus habitaciones, serio y con mala cara.

“Kikumi me ha pedido que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo” confesó el hombre a su hijo con semblante sombrío “Pero me duelen las rodillas de estar tantas horas sentado.”

“En ese caso te hará bien moverte, viejo” le respondió Fudou con una sonrisa burlona y pasándole el brazo por el cuello a Kidou de forma que quería ser molesta y a la que Kidou respondería haciéndose el molesto aunque en verdad se moría de ganas de que Fudou le tocara aunque fuera para hacerle rabiar. Pero antes de eso miró a su padre a través de unas gafas de lentes verdes y dijo solemnemente.

“Akio tiene razón, padre. Necesitas hacer ejercicio.”

Luego de aquello los cinco jóvenes subieron a sus habitaciones, Sakuma y Genda compartían una de ellas, Kidou y Fudou otra, mientras que Haruna tenía una suite para ella sola. La repartición de habitaciones no había sido discutida hasta aquel momento, pero solo les tomó un momento de mirarse a los ojos para saber que no podía hacerse de otra forma.

Cada uno entró a su estancia, dispuestos a dejar el equipaje ponerse los bañadores y salir directos hacia la playa.

“Que bonita es la habitación” comentó Genda acercándose a un escritorio donde habían dejado dos collares de flores coloridas, dos leis “Mira, Jirou, tenemos regalos.”

“¿No habrá una botella de agua también? Tengo mucha sed” murmuró él mirando a su derredor con la lengua seca.

Genda se agachó al minibar donde encontró una botella y se la tiró con buena puntería a Sakuma. Luego sacó de su maleta un bañador naranja con dibujos de tiburones y comenzó a cambiarse en medio de la habitación sin preocuparle que Sakuma le pudiera ver el culo desnudo.

“¡Koujirou! Un poco de decencia.”

El castaño se giró y se encogió de hombros.

“Vas a ver este culo mucho en estos días así que es mejor que te acostumbres, mi querido Jirou.”

Sakuma bufó un momento y luego se echó a reír.

“¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que suena eso, Koujirou?”

Genda parpadeó un momento, de repente se ruborizó y se apresuró a subirse el bañador.

“Eres un pervertido, Jirou. Quien lo diría con esa cara inocente.”

“Eh, no soy yo quien va enseñando el culo.”

Genda hinchó las mejillas como cuando era pequeño y se tocó la retaguardia.

“De todos modos no sé de qué te quejas, tengo un buen culo.”

Sakuma seguía riéndose al sacar su propio bañador, no podía decirlo en alto pero ciertamente Genda tenía un culo de 100 y no le importaría darle un mordisco. Él se cambió más discretamente, se iba a poner una camiseta cuando Genda le puso delante de las narices un bote de crema solar.

“¿Querías huir de nuestro amigo el señor protección solar?”

“Oh, venga ya, Koujirou. Tengo la piel oscura no voy a quemarme.”

Genda no quiso escucharlo y le pasó el dedo índice por la cara mientras rezongaba.

“No, no no. Las quemaduras no hacen vista gorda ante nadie, así que date la vuelta para que te eche crema en la espalda.”

Sakuma se resistió un poco, pero en cuanto notó las manos de Genda extendiendo la crema por su espalda desnuda se calló de golpe. Eran unas manos grandes, gentiles y cálidas, que amablemente cubrían de crema toda su piel que ardía como el fuego de las llamas que decoraban el exterior del hotel.

“¡Perfecto!” exclamó Genda alegremente “Ahora es tu turno, no te olvides de cubrir bien los hombros, la última vez que fuimos a la playa me quemé y luego parecía un reptiliano cambiando de piel.”

“Llegas a los hombros por ti mismo, idiota” sonrió Sakuma pasando suavemente la mano por la espalda ancha y musculosa del castaño que notó un placentero escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

“Nunca es poca protección.”

“Eso suena también horrible, Koujirou.”

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a molestarse entre risas, terminando de cubrirse el cuerpo con la crema, Genda insistió cabezonamente y le dejó un buen pegote de la blanquecina pasta en la nariz a su amigo antes de darse por contento. Cuando salieron de su habitación se dirigieron a un descansillo donde habían quedado con los demás, pero eran los primeros en salir.

Kidou y Fudou tardaron en llegar. Kidou llevaba una espantosa camisa roja hawaiana con un bañador negro y dibujos de palmeras en plateado; mientras que Fudou llevaba una sencilla camisa de tirantes negra con la palabra “Okinawa” surfeando una ola y un bañador de color rosado con motivos azulados.

“Habéis tardado lo vuestro” observó Sakuma viendo como Genda sacaba su bote de protección solar y empezaba a huntarles crema en la nariz y en las orejas mientras ellos protestaban como gremlins en el agua.

“¿Aún no está Haruna?” preguntó Kidou quitándose a Genda de encima una vez éste se dio por contento.

En aquel momento oyeron pasos acercándose y ella apareció.

“Hablando de la Reina de Roma” murmuró Fudou “¡Para ya, Koujirou! Kidou ya me había embadurnado de crema antes!”

“¡Nunca es suficiente!”

Kidou mientras tanto miraba a su hermana con ceño fruncido, ella iba vestida con un precioso, pero demasiado translúcido a ojos de su hermano, vestido de playa.

“¿No tienes algo más…?” comenzó Kidou de inmediato; pero ninguno de los demás le permitieron seguir, estaban cansados de Kidou y su hipersuperprotección de su hermana.

Fudou le tapó la boca y Genda le dió un empujón para que se pusieran en marcha.

“Estamos en la playa, Yuuto” le gruñó Genda en el oído “Deja de dar la lata, todo el mundo va en bañador.”

De camino a la playa que reservaba el hotel para sus clientes el grupo pudo escuchar diferentes acentos de gente que pasaba charlando cerca de ellos, y con cada acento había un tipo de persona diferente, era algo emocionante encontrarse en un lugar así.

El mar brillaba reflejando la luz del sol, los muchachos montaron rápidamente una sombrilla alrededor de la cual tiraron sus bolsas en desorden, se quitaron la ropa y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el mar. Fudou tuvo que arrastrar con él a Kidou que intentaba poner las cosas ordenadas.

“Deja eso, no seas aburrido.”

Sakuma fue el primero en llegar hasta el mar, cuando entró salpicando al agua empezó a gritar y dar saltos.

“Fría, fría, fría.”

Genda lo siguió gritando de emoción, se lanzó contra Sakuma y lo tiró al agua, haciendo que ambos quedaran mojados de arriba a abajo.

Enseguida los otros tres se unieron, y disfrutaron de una agradable tarde de risa, juegos en el agua y sentir el sol en sus pieles desnudas, pieles que Genda les obligó meticulosamente a proteger con crema.

A la vuelta tenían las mejillas subidas de color y los ojos brillando de esa forma especial que solo logra otorgar el mar.

“Me muero de hambre” murmuró Genda frotándose la tripa.

“Debes estar cansado de perseguirnos a los demás, perdedor” contestó Fudou haciendo que todos se rieran, habían jugado un rato a un tú la llevas acuático y Genda había sido bastante malo en ello.

Al entrar al hotel se encontraron con sus padres que estaban en la entrada. La señora Fudou parecía radiante de felicidad con varias bolsas de regalos y una figurita de una bailarina de hula en la mano.

“Ya habéis llegado, chicos” sonrió el padre de Genda acercándose “Se me olvidó avisaros de la hora de nuestra cena, tenemos la reserva en veinte minutos.”

“Pues perfecto” sonrió Fudou tirando su bolsa al suelo para esperar.

“No, no, id a ducharos, parecéis unos vagabundos.”

“¡Pero con veinte minutos no nos da tiempo!” protestó Sakuma, pero los adultos fueron inflexibles con ello.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones hubo mucha agitación, excepto Haruna que no compartía con nadie su cuarto de baño. Los otros chicos se dieron cuenta que tenían que compartir las duchas si querían llegar a tiempo.

Sakuma y Genda se desnudaron casi sin pensar en lo que hacían, estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que se sintió totalmente natural. Claro que una vez dentro de la ducha que no era especialmente grande, al contrario que la bañera con jacuzzi, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El calor del agua se mezcló con sus cuerpos ardientes, creando una atmósfera casi sofocante. Ambos chicos estaban de repente muy nerviosos y cuando Sakuma fue a echarse gel para lavarse la cabeza el bote se escurrió de sus manos golpeando a Genda en el pie que soltó un gruñido. Fue un momento de tensión, quien fuera que se agachara a por el bote debería enfrentar el camino del descenso y el ascenso ante el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Sakuma se quedó paralizado, Genda lanzó otro gruñido y se agachó él mismo, forzándose a mirar únicamente hacia abajo, aunque no pudo evitar que durante un momento de debilidad sus ojos se desviaran hacia el frente. Luego completamente ruborizado se incorporó, sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a Sakuma que estaba igualmente rojo. 

Cuando salieron con las toallas alrededor del cuerpo secándose tan rápido como pudieron sintieron cierto alivio y cierta desazón. La ducha conjunta hubiera sido mucho más agradable si la hubieran podido disfrutar con tiempo.

A pesar de todo cuando terminaron, Haruna ya había llegado al hall donde aguardaban para pasar a cenar. Kidou y Fudou en cambio tardaron mucho más, y tuvieron que incorporarse a la cena cuando ya habían comenzado.

“¿Qué os ha pasado?” preguntó Haruna mirando a su hermano que parecía muy avergonzado, algo que ella asumió al hecho de haber llegado tarde. Kidou no respondió, y aunque sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas de lentes tintados la chica creyó que él rehusaba su mirada.

“Yuuto tenía mucha arena en el pelo y tuve que ayudarle a lavarse la cabeza” respondió Fudou por él con la boca medio llena sin preocuparse de la educación.

“Uuh, vaya vaya” se rió Genda moviendo las cejas y ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro de Fudou.

“Cierra el pico, Koujirou.”

“Mejor hazlo tú, Akio” gruñó Sakuma limpiándose la mejilla “Me acabas de golpear con un trozo de gamba.”

Durante la cena pudieron disfrutar de un espectáculo de baile tradicional, Fudou se quedó observando con ojos embelesados a las bailarinas, algo que parecía disgustar a Kidou. Hasta que el muchacho comentó con tono burlón.

“Te quedaría bien esa ropa, Yuuto.”

“¿Eso es lo que te estabas imaginando? ¿A Yuuto vestido así?” se rió Sakuma haciendo que Fudou se ruborizara de inmediato.

“¡Por supuesto que no!”

“Te has puesto rojo” Haruna empezó a reírse también.

Kidou resopló, también sus mejillas habían subido de color. Mientras Genda se quedó pensando que a Sakuma también le quedaría bien aquella ropa, o cualquier ropa o no tener ropa. De repente recordó aquel momento en la ducha y se atragantó con el hueso del pollo que estaba comiendo, haciendo que todos dejaran de reírse y acudieran a auxiliarle.

“Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿eh, Koujirou?” suspiró Sakuma recordando el viaje anterior durante el cual había pasado lo mismo.

“Soy un chico de tradiciones” respondió él con voz ahogada y ojos llorosos.

Cuando terminaron decidieron salir por el pueblo, había anochecido y a pesar del agradable clima durante el día al caer el sol y cubrirse el cielo de estrellas, la temperatura descendía considerablemente. Los muchachos disfrutaron viendo tiendas de recuerdos en algunas de las cuales compraron. En un momento de descuido de los demás Kidou encontró una tienda en la que vendían las gafas más espantosas del mundo y cuando su hermana lo encontró ya era demasiado tarde, llevaba una bolsa con varias en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Fudou bufó y le intentó quitar la bolsa, pero no pudo.

Tras pasear entre los alegres tenderetes decidieron entrar a un local a tomar algo de beber y bailar. 

“¿Quieres bailar, Jirou?” preguntó Genda tendiéndole una mano galantemente.

Sakuma lo observó sonrojándose, se mordió los labios unos instantes pero enseguida asintió enérgicamente, le tomó de la mano con una sonrisa y ambos se perdieron en la pista de baile iluminada por luces cambiantes. 

Genda se sentía muy feliz y dichoso, pero si creyó que aquello era lo máximo estaba equivocado. De repente la música pasó a ser lenta y Sakuma con una mueca tímida apoyó la cabeza sobre él. 

El corazón del muchacho castaño iba ya muy rápido, pero aquello fue como una sobrecarga de adrenalina, sintió tanta emoción que estuvo a punto de llorar. Pero se controló, no quería que lo volvieran a llamar llorón.

Mientras Genda disfrutaba del momento de su vida con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo tan cerca de él, Kidou y Fudou luchaban una silenciosa pelea por dominar al otro en el baile, y, quizá, más allá del baile.

“Vaya par de maulas” se rió Sakuma.

“Es el amor, supongo” murmuró Genda haciendo que Sakuma lo mirara sorprendido, todos sabían que Kidou y Fudou tenían algo, pero era algo que rara vez se decía tan directamente. 

Las mejillas de Sakuma se ruborizaron mientras volvía a recostar la cabeza sobre Genda. Amor… Precisamente amor era lo que él sentía por aquel muchacho con el que bailaba, desde hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido la memoria de cuando empezó a darse. Sonriente, fiel, amable, dulce. Genda siempre estaba ahí para él, para todos. Era increíble, Sakuma ahogó una risa al recordar el pasado.

“¿Quieres beber algo?” preguntó de repente Genda y Sakuma supo que preguntaba porque él tenía sed, así que decidió decirle que sí. El castaño asintió, le acarició la mejilla en un gesto cargado de electricidad y se marchó hacia la barra para pedir algo con que refrescarse.

Sakuma mientras tanto se fue a sentar con Haruna que hasta el momento no había bailado porque prefería grabar a su hermano que parecía un pelele bailando con Fudou.

“Hey” sonrió ella.

“¿Es buen material?”

“El mejor.”

Los dos hablaban tranquilamente cuando un grupo de chicos con acento europeo se acercaron a ellos. Eran cinco, vestidos a la última moda y con miradas que a Sakuma no le gustaron en absoluto.

“Hola, chicas. ¿Estáis solas?” preguntó en un pulcro inglés uno de ellos, rubio y atractivo.

Sakuma frunció las cejas y respondió tajantemente.

“No.”

“Oh, venga, preciosas. Dos chicas tan bonitas como vosotras no deberíais estar aquí sentadas sin divertiros.”

Haruna que se había dado cuenta tarde de la presencia de ellos se sintió muy nerviosa de pronto, miró preocupada a Sakuma y quiso decirle que quizá era mejor hacer que no entendían lo que decían. Pero Sakuma bastante enfadado ya había abierto la boca.

“Primero, soy un chico. Segundo, nos divertimos más sin vosotros. Tercero, tenemos gente con la que bailar. Así que muchas gracias pero no.”

Las palabras de Sakuma parecieron afectar al grupo y Haruna supo de inmediato que hubiera sido mucho mejor su idea que la de Sakuma, y eso que él era el que tenía más sentido común del grupo.

“Oye, oye, tranquilo amigo.”

“A mí me da igual que seas un chico, ¿eh? Podemos bailar igual.”

Sakuma soltó un gruñido exasperado.

“¡Dejadnos en paz, pelmas!” y luego en japonés se dirigió hacia Haruna para que se movieran de ahí.

Al levantarse para alejarse de ellos los chicos agarraron a Sakuma del brazo y uno atrapó también a Haruna que se indignó notablemente.

No obstante no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, puesto que por un lado Genda y por otro Kidou seguido de Fudou habían visto aquello y se dirigían directos hacia ellos.

“¡Oye tú, suelta a mi chico!” gritó Genda fuera de sí sin darse cuenta de lo que decía llevado por el calor del momento y dándole un puñetazo en la cara al joven que pretendía llevarse a Sakuma.

Al otro lado se oyó otro golpe y Haruna quedó igualmente libre.

“Como vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana más vale que te rapes el pelo para pasar el resto de tus mugrosos días en la cárcel.”

Los europeos al principio se sorprendieron, pero no iban a dejar que aquello acabara así. Se crujieron los nudillos y uno de ellos golpeó de vuelta a Genda, mientras que Fudou se ponía delante de Kidou para evitarle otro puñetazo.

En seguida se armó un gran alboroto, en el que todos recibieron golpes, arañazos, patadas y puñetazos. Todos menos Haruna que a pesar de pegarle a uno en la cabeza con su bolso, se las arregló para que no la tocaran de vuelta. 

La pelea duró poco, porque los guardias del local se dirigían hacia ellos de mal talante. Avisados por Haruna el grupo decidió salir corriendo del lugar.

Genda había agarrado de la mano a Sakuma y corría, corría, corría. Sakuma tras él respiraba agitadamente, corazón desbocado y un corte sangrante en la mejilla. Cuando Genda creyó que estaban suficientemente lejos se paró, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que nadie más les seguía. Se habían dividido.

El muchacho castaño se inclinó sobre sí mismo recuperando el aliento, alterado no tanto por el ejercicio, él estaba acostumbrado, sino por la agitación del turbulento encuentro. Sakuma también respiraba pesadamente, y cuando intercambiaron miradas le recriminó duramente.

“¿En qué estabas pensando al lanzarte así a pegarles? ¡Podrían haberte hecho daño!”

Genda intentó sonreír inocentemente, pero la mirada de Sakuma era rígida. El muchacho se frotó el cuello y acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

“La verdad, Jirou. No pensé en nada… Cuando vi que ese tipo te agarraba perdí la compostura… No tengo excusa.”

Sakuma resopló de brazos cruzados.

“De todos modos estás bien, eso es lo importante.”   
“¡OH! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieran hecho algo a ti, eh?”

Genda suspiró, y aunque sabía que Sakuma le regañaba por una buena razón no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

“¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes’”

“Me dices a mí, pero tú le has dado un buen puñetazo a uno en la nariz.”

Sakuma lo miró perplejo, pero luego sonrió, primero tímidamente y luego con orgullo.

“Mi puntería es la mejor de todos vosotros, yo soy el único que juega como delantero.”

Sin dejar de reírse Genda le abrazó, Sakuma aunque reticente al comienzo acabó devolviéndole el abrazo.

“Sabes, Koujirou… Creo que te has vuelto muy pingüino.”

Los ojos azules de Genda se abrieron bajo la luz de una luna brillante, una sorpresa deliciosa reflejados en ellos.

“¿Crees que soy guay?”

“El más guay.”

Genda se echó a reír con tantas fuerzas y ganas que estrujó en sus brazos a Sakuma que casi se asfixió.

“Gracias, Jirou.” 

El castaño soltó a Sakuma y le dejó un beso en la frente. Un beso delicado, suave y gentil. Sakuma se llevó la mano a la frente ruborizado, luego obligándose a calmar su corazón preguntó con voz falsamente acusatoria.

“¿Quizá quieras explicarme no obstante que quisiste decir con eso de ‘mi chico’?”

Genda se atragantó con su saliva y tartamudeó.

“¿L-lo oíste?” Sakuma asintió con la cabeza esperando una respuesta que un nervioso Genda tardó en poder organizar, al final tomó aire, miró a Sakuma a los ojos y demostrando ser incapaz de mentir una vez más dijo con ojos brillantes “Es simplemente lo que me gustaría poder decir con más frecuencia.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

Una sonrisa de temor apareció en los labios de Genda, se tocó las manos nervioso y bajó la vista. Pero entonces volvió a subirla con una expresión completamente diferente. La expresión más atractiva que Sakuma jamás hubiera visto a Genda, y eso que cuando usaba sus Hissatsus le volvía loco y hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara ardiente con choques eléctricos.

“Me gustas, Jirou. Me gustas mucho, desde que te conozco... o quizá no tanto porque nos conocemos desde bebés; pero… Me gustas. Eres un chico increíble, maravilloso y especial, así que quisiera poder decir que eres mi chico, ya sabes, como un novio. Si es que algún día me prefieres antes que a un pingüino...”

La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro increíblemente asombrado de Sakuma.

“Koujirou…” Sakuma se echó a reír de felicidad y de un salto se colgó al cuello de Genda que lo atrapó en el aire y lo apretó con fuerza contra él. Cuerpos ardientes y llenos de vida “Oh, Koujirou. Te quiero tanto, eres increíblemente… increíble. Por supuesto que te prefiero a un pingüino, y más por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio.”

Genda sintió que su corazón explotaba de pura felicidad, dejó en el suelo a Sakuma a quien todavía tenía en volandas y le acarició las mejillas con tanto amor que Sakuma se sintió abrumado. Sus bocas se acercaron y sus labios sellaron aquella promesa amor con la luna de testigo de la felicidad de ambos. Labios cálidos que sedientos buscaban al otro para adentrarse en sus profundidades mientras sus manos se agarraban con deseo y en ocasiones casi desesperación.

Volvieron al hotel de la mano, riéndose y dándose besos que detenían su camino durante largos ratos con sabor a piña colada y a lima-limón.

“Creo que nos olvidamos de algo” murmuró Sakuma de repente, pero incapaces de recordar el qué ambos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a besarse.

Al llegar al hotel no tuvieron más remedio que recordar qué habían olvidado. Apoyados en la pared de la entrada estaban esperando Kidou, Fudou y Haruna.

“Ups” murmuró Sakuma mientras Haruna enfadada les señalaba con el dedo.

“¿Es que tenéis los móviles de adorno? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados, llevamos una eternidad intentando localizaros!”

Fudou más avispado que sus dos compañeros sonrió burlonamente al ver sus manos agarradas y su expresión de felicidad, dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo ocurrido.

“Tranquila, Haruna. Parece que han estado muy ocupados.”

Los dos hermanos se giraron hacia él que simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa cómplice.

“Estamos todos bien ¿no? Ahora vamos a dormir, estoy agotado. Venga, Yuuto.”

Kidou frunció los labios, les lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a sus dos amigos todavía sin entender nada y se dio la vuelta tras Fudou. Haruna en cambio si comprendió y antes de moverse les levantó los pulgares con una amplia sonrisa.

Aquella noche fue muy especial para Genda y Sakuma; tardaron mucho en dormirse, hablando de su amor y del futuro que querían compartir juntos. Entre caricias, besos y abrazos. Muestras de un ardiente sentimiento que se volvería más profundo e intenso con los años, para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Promesa [MarkxDylan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 06 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Mark Kruger x Dylan Keith  
> Personajes Adicionales: Sus familias.  
> Clasificación: Todos los públicos.  
> Tags: Todo suave excepto por una pierna rota.  
> Palabras: 4173  
> Resumen: Mark y Dylan desde que tienen memoria siempre pasan las Navidades juntos en una cabaña en la montaña. Este año no es diferente, sin embargo uno de los regalos hará que las vacaciones sean algo diferentes a lo usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark y Dylan, que dúo. Me enamoraron desde el primer momento, en especial Dylan. Reconozco que su golazo contra el equipo de los demonios fue uno de los mejores momentos de la serie para mí, que grande.
> 
> Espero que te guste esta historia.

_ “¡Mark! ¡Mark! ¡Marky!” gritó una voz aguda en la oreja del tal Mark mientras notaba como algo botaba en su estómago “¡Mark! ¡Despierta! ¡Mark! ¡Marky! _

_ El susodicho Mark sintió muchas ganas de pegar un puñetazo al dueño de esa irritante voz que no le dejaba dormir; pero en vez de eso decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados, para molestarle más. _

_ “¡Aburrido! ¡Boooh! ¡Mark! ¡Es Navidad! ¡Mark! ¡Marky! ¡Regalos!” _

_ Mark, un niño de cabellos dorados y cara de pillín, siguió sin abrir los ojos, todos los regalos del mundo podían esperar solo por fastidiar un poquito más a su mejor amigo y vengarse de la noche anterior cuando le hizo mojar la cama por culpa de un susto que le había dado. Al fin de cuentas sabía que por mi pelma y cagaprisas que fuera, Dylan, el otro niño que parecía llevar sobredosis de azúcar, no abriría los regalos sin él. Y Dylan siempre se moría de ganas por abrir los regalos en cuanto los veía. _

_ “¡Marky!” gimoteó Dylan tirándose de sus cabellos de color rubio platino. _

_ Los ojos del niño miraron con reproche a su compañero de juegos, cuyos cabellos dorados caían más largos que los de él y en pequeños tirabuzones caían sobre su piel suave de niño pequeño. Mark tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aunque era fácil ver que solo fingía dormir, Dylan tenía un lustro de vida y no sabía distinguir esas cosas. Infló los carrillos y de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea, la mejor de las ideas para despertar a su amigo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se acercaba nuevamente al falso durmiente, despacio. _

_ Mark notó la respiración fuerte y húmeda de su amigo en la cara, el aliento le olía a chocolate y eso le hizo enfadar, seguro que ese malvado de Dylan se había comido ya un trozo de turrón de chocolate que sabía que tenían prohibido tocar hasta que abrieran los regalos. Absorto pensando en el turrón no se dio cuenta de que tenía encima al otro niño hasta que algo tibio y húmedo rozó sus labios y abrió los ojos asustado. Golpeando la frente de Dylan que estaba inclinado sobre él babeándole la cara en un intento de beso de cuento de hadas. _

_ “Dylan” chilló Mark con su voz más aguda que nunca. _

_ “Marky” respondió Dylan alegremente al darse cuenta de que su plan había funcionado y saltando histéricamente de rodillas en la cama del niño “¡Regalos!” _

_ “¿Por qué me has besado? ¡No somos niñas!” _

_ Dylan parpadeó un instante y luego sonrió, sus ojos relucían con la inocencia de la infancia. _

_ “Es que no despertabas, Marky. ¡Y en las pelis siempre despiertan a los que duermen con un beso!” _

_ “¡Pero eso no sirve en la vida real!” rezongó Mark, sus labios seguían con sabor a chocolate, maldito Dylan seguro que no le había dejado ni un pedacito de turrón. _

_ “Pero si tú te has despertado, Marky” se rió Dylan cayendo de espaldas en la cama, levantándose luego para correr por la habitación como una moto. _

_ En aquel momento entró la madre del niño atraída por tanto alboroto. _

_ “¿Qué pasa aquí que estáis armando tanto escándalo? Id a abrir los regalos de una vez.” _

_ “¡Sí!” gritaron los dos niños corriendo escaleras abajo y tropezándose el uno con el otro. _

_ Llegaron al saloncito de la cabaña que los Kruger y los Keith siempre alquilaban conjuntamente para pasar las Navidades, un pintoresco lugar rodeado de montañas nevadas. Los cuatro adultos eran amigos desde niños y disfrutaban aquella quincena de vacaciones juntos, hasta que nacieron sus niños y se incluyeron en el número. Mark y Dylan eran muy cercanos aún siendo tan pequeños y los adultos auguraban una fuerte amistad entre ambos. _

* * *

“¡Mark! ¡Mark! ¡Marky! ¡Come on!” gritó una voz en el oído de un joven de cabello dorado, algo ya habitual en aquellas fechas, una especia de tradición no escrita ni estipulada.

El muchacho rubio cuyos cabellos dorados caían grácilmente sobre su bello rostro se revolvió en la cama, acurrucándose más entre las mantas. Fuera soplaba el viento y hacia gemir las maderas de la cabaña donde se encontraban, signo inequívoco de que era mejor estar al resguardo de la fría intemperie. Él prefería seguir durmiendo un poquito, al acogedor calor de la calefacción y las mantas de lana.

“¡Mark! ¡Es Navidad! ¡Hay que abrir los regalos, Marky!”

Pero Mark no hizo caso, había trasnochado mucho por culpa del chico que le gritaba y prefería descansar, los regalos no se iban a ir a ninguna parte porque él durmiera un par de horitas más.

Dylan miró a su amigo que seguía dormido ignorándole a él y lo que era peor, a los regalos. Se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas hinchadas, y aunque estuvieran a un año de cumplir la mayoría de edad algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Como, en opinión de Dylan, el vago de Mark que nunca, ¡nunca!, se había despertado a la primera el día de Navidad.

“¿Me vas a obligar a besarte un año más?” gruñó Dylan, todos los años el rubio usaba la misma táctica para sacar a su amigo de la cama, la única que funcionaba para despertarle. Aunque a decir verdad, deseaba que Mark le ofreciera aquella excusa para besarlo. 

Mark resopló cansado y se giró en sueños, quedando boca arriba dejando escapar un ronquido.

“Bueno, yo te he avisado” Dylan se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Mark, mirando lujuriosamente sus labios carnosos que clamaban por ser mordidos y besados sin descanso.

Dylan juntó una vez más sus labios a los de Mark y el rubio se despertó de golpe con los ojos desorbitados. Incorporándose de un salto que hizo que chocaran sus cabezas, un clásico.

“¿Por qué narices todos los años me despiertas igual, Dylan?” preguntó Mark frotándose la frente dolorida y ocultando de ese modo su rostro sonrojado.

“Por que todos los años duermes como una marmota y no despiertas cuanto te llamo” se rió Dylan saltando sobre la cama.

Mark bufó un poco y se pasó la lengua por los labios, sabían a chocolate.

“¡Ya has empezado el turrón!” gritó molesto intentando levantarse pero Dylan lo retuvo con las sábanas en las que todavía estaba tapado.

“Quien madruga el turrón come sin duda” respondió Dylan guiñandole un ojo.

Mark protestó y conseguió zafarse de las sábanas, saliendo de la cama y echándoselas por encima a su amigo.

Ambos comenzaron una carrera para bien que llegaba antes al salón donde dejaban los regalos bajo un precioso árbol de Navidad, los dos chicos bajaron juntos la escalera a saltos y llegaron entre empujones al salón. 

La decoración Navideña brillaba alegremente con el sol de la mañana, guirnaldas y espumillón. Pero lo más importante, aquellos paquetes envueltos bajo el abeto con coloridos papeles de regalo.

Los padres de ellos ya estaban ahí, con bebidas calientes y mirada de exasperación, todos los años era la misma historia.

“Feliz Navidad, chicos” sonrió la madre de Dylan mientras su padre se atusaba el bigote.

Dylan se arrojó sobre sus regalos entre risas que lo hacían ver un maniático, pero en verdad solo estaba extremadamente feliz. Mark, más calmado, se sentó en el sueño con una gran sonrisa. Los dos rasgaron con avidez y alegría sus regalos, entre los que se encontraba una gran sorrpesa.

“¡Señor Deslizante! ¡Yes!” gritó Dylan tras terminar de desenvolver un enorme trineo, regalo compartido para ambos muchachos.

Mark gritó a su vez emocionado, pero alzó las cejas al ver que Dylan empezaba a besar el trineo y sintió ciertos celos de no ser el objeto de aquellas afecciones.

“¿No eres ya mayor para ponerle motes a los trineos?” preguntó el señor Keith sacando la cabeza de un libro sobre alienígenas que le habían regalado a él.

“¡Nunca se es demasiado mayor!” contestó su hijo sacándole la lengua y bailoteando por la habitación, baile al que se le unió Mark de inmediato.

“Señor Deslizante, Señor Deslizante” canturrearon ambos haciendo que sus padres empezaran a perder la paciencia.

“¿Por qué no salís a probarlo? Desde que se os rompió el viejo trineo no habéis podido lanzaros por la nieve” propuso la madre de Mark con un suspiro de cansancio y dando un sorbo a su café extra cargado.

“Que idea más maravillosa” apoyó su marido deseando un poco de paz y mirando con ojos acusadores a su gran amigo el señor Keith, podría haber tenido un hijo tranquilo, pero no… habían tenido que crear aquella salvaje criatura que arrastraba a su hijo con él a cualquier locura.

Aunque la idea de los adultos era quitárselos de encima durante un rato, los dos jóvenes aceptaron aquella propuesta con la máxima felicidad.   
Dylan salió disparado hacia arriba, hacia la habitación que compartía con Mark, para vestirse y poder salir. Antes de que Mark pudiera seguirlo el señor Keith, padre del rubio le preguntó con curiosidad.

“¿Cómo lo aguantas?” 

El muchacho dio un pequeño brinco cambiando de inmediato su cara de idiota que se le quedaba cuando estaba con el otro por una cara de completa seriedad, una seriedad demasiado fingida. 

“Yo también me lo pregunto” y soltando una carcajada y sus ojos verdes reluciendo de emoción salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

“Dios los cría y ellos se junta” suspiró la señora Kruger terminándose el café.

* * *

Dylan se vistió con un jersey rojo sangre, mullido y caliente, con un anorak cortavientos encima y un conjunto de guantes y bufanda. Además de sus gafas de nieve que no podían faltar para aquella especial ocasión.

“Date prisa, Marky” le sonrió guiñando un ojo.

Mark le guiñó el ojo de vuelta, descaradamente y empezó a vestirse de forma casi idéntica a Dylan pero en colores azules, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Dylan estaban puestos en su culo sin ninguna vergüenza, mientras se imaginaba cosas que era mejor dejar sin nombrar. Tenía ganas de tocar todo el cuerpo de Mark, tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que le daban ganas de llorar; pero sobre todo de tocárselo y mordérselo.

Una vez listos para la aventura los dos chicos salieron como un vendaval de la cabaña arrastrando con ellos el trineo de nieve. Iban colina arriba, sus botas se hundían en la nieve y la marcha era lenta por el peso; pero sabían que el premio al final de la subida compensaría con creces aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Dylan respiró hondo, helándose los pulmones y gritando de júbilo ante el paisaje que se abría bajo ellos. Una preciosa ladera cubierta de nieve esponjosa y blanca, una maravillosa vía libre de árboles durante muchos muchos metros de diversión absoluta. Las mejillas de ambos estaban coloreadas por el frío, aunque quizá el subir aquella ladera habría ayudado a subirles el calor. 

Los dos sonrieron y prepararon el trineo para montarse en él.

“¿Are you ready?” exclamó Dylan colocándose en la parte delantera para poder manejar el trineo “Señor Deslizante se muere de ganas de estrenarse.”

“Tú sí que te mueres de ganas de estrenarlo” rió Mark sentándose detrás y agarrándose al pecho de Dylan, aunque con tanta ropa lo que menos tocaba era su pecho.

Dylan soltó un gorjeo de exaltación e inclinó el trineo que comenzó a deslizarse y coger velocidad.

“¡Wojoo!” gritaron ambos mientras el aire les tapaba los oídos, les azotaba la cara y agitaba sus cabellos.

El trineo se paró tras una de las bajadas más excitantes que ambos hubieran experimentado.

Mark se quitó la nieve del pelo y sonrió.

“Hagámoslo de nuevo.”

“¡Yeah!”

A mitad de la subida Dylan se paró un momento y le bromeó a su amigo.

“¿Qué te parece si me tumbo en el trineo y nos subes tú solo?” 

Mark le dio una palmada en la espalda.

“Que vea que empujas lo suficiente a Señor Deslizante o te patearé el culo.”

“Okay, okay.”

Repitieron varias veces aquel divertido descenso con el trineo, les encantaba poder surcar la nieve a tanta velocidad que sus mejillas temblaban contra sus dientes. Quizá subir el trineo no era tan emocionante, pero lo valía.

“¿Una última vez antes de irnos a comer?” preguntó Dylan al ver que Mark apuntaba con su preciosa nariz hacia la cabaña.

El rubio se quedó pensativo un momento, pero tras una breve discusión Dylan acabó convenciéndole y ambos volvieron a subir.

“Me toca dirigir a mí ahora” dijo Mark.

“¡No! ¡Quiero hacerlo yo!”

“De eso nada. Es mi turno”

Mark se sentó delante empujando a Dylan que cayó a la nieve de culo, quien ofendido hinchó los carrillos y le tiró una bola de nieve a su amigo en la cabeza.

“¡Eh! Monta de una vez o bajo sin ti.”

“Eres un ogro, Marky.”

Dylan dio un salto y se acomodó a su espalda, abrazándose a él por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del chico. Mark sintió una sensación cálida en su estómago y sonrió antes de preparar el trineo para el descenso.

El trineo comenzó a ganar velocidad, todo era como las veces anteriores las risas, la adrenalina, la nieve… Todo excepto...

“¡Perro! ¡Perro! ¡Perro!” gritó Dylan agarrando con más fuerza a Mark.

Un perro había salido de la nada y no parecía tener intención de apartarse del camino lineal del trineo, algo que no era deseable.

Mark apretó los labios e hizo un forzado y duro giro con el trineo que los hizo salir despedidos por el aire. Ambos abrieron los ojos asustados al verse volando sin base de apoyo. Dylan gritó algo que Mark no pudo oír. Solo sintió como el chico tiraba de él y lo cubría con su propio cuerpo justo antes de estrellarse contra un fuerte árbol.

Dylan volvió a gritar, aquella vez por una razón diferente, un intenso dolor y una gran sacudida eléctrica subían desde su pierna al punto que le nublaban la vista y le producían unas horribles naúseas. Cayeron a la nieve, que amortiguó aquel segundo impacto sin que por ello Dylan dejase de gritar.

“Dylan” Mark se inclinó sobre él preocupado, pero Dylan no podía responderle, entonces Mark vio la causa de aquel sufrimiento y se quedó completamente blanco “T-tu pierna… Dylan, aguanta Dylan.”

La extremidad del muchacho había quedado en un ángulo imposible para una pierna sana y salva. Dylan a pesar de todo no oyó nada, solo el rumor lejano de su voz. Su vista nublada por la oscuridad y sus sentidos completamente fuera de control. El muchacho buscó toda su fuerza restante para dejar de gritar y poder decir algo…

“No problem, Marky.”

Tras aquellas palabras Dylan se desmayó, perdiendo por completo el sentido.

* * *

Los ojos verdes intensos pero con el centro azul del joven de cabellos dorados miraban impacientes por la ventana de la cabaña. Le dolía mucho el pecho y estaba atacado por los nervios. Pálido y con sombras alrededor de los ojos no dejaba de balancearse en su asiento. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la pierna de Dylan… No podía quitarse de la cabeza la larga vuelta a su cabaña en la que había subido a su amigo al trineo y tirado de él mientras gritaba por ayuda desgarrándose la garganta hasta que finalmente los adultos los oyeron.

Se había clavado las uñas en la cara de la tensión que se apoderaba de él, pero no parecía darse cuenta. Solo veía una y otra vez hacia la ventana y luego al reloj, para volver a ver hacia la ventana. Los segundos parecían eternidades de desolación.

Sus padres estaban a su lado y se miraban entre ellos, de vez en cuando intentaban reconfortar a su hijo con palabras de ánimo; pero no lograban hacer mella en él. El chico seguía ansioso.

“Mark, ten paciencia; Dylan estará bien” le intentó tranquilizar su madre acercándole un chocolate caliente que el rubio rechazó.

“Hijo, no haríamos más que molestar.”

Pero Mark se mordía los labios dejando pequeñas burbujas de sangre aflorando en ellos. Había sido su culpa, no se había negado a montar en trineo aquella última vez, no se había fijado en el perro a tiempo a pesar de ser él quien dirigía el trineo y no había podido evitar que Dylan se lastimara contra el árbol por protegerle a él. Dio un puñetazo en la mesita de madera frente al sofá temblando de rabia y su padre dio un salto asustado.

“Me recuerdas a mí el día que tu madre te dio a luz.”

Mark se giró hacia su padre con expresión furibunda.

“¡Dylan no está dando a luz a un hijo mío! ¡Está con media pierna normal y la otra mirándo al Atlántico.”

“Oh bueno” el hombre se tocó la barbilla y añadió “Dale tiempo y lo tendrá, ¿qué?”

La madre de Mark le dio un golpe a su marido en el hombro.

“No es momento para hablar de eso, querido.”

“Pero bueno, ¡mejor pensar en algo positivo!”

La mujer lo miró intentando apelar a su sentido común, pero el hombre solo refunfuñó y se reclinó en el sofá de brazos cruzados.

“Mark, cielo, estoy segura de que Dylan estará bien, es un chico muy fuerte.”

“¿Y si no puede volver a andar? ¿Y si no puede volver a jugar al fútbol? ¡Ha sido mi culpa!” 

Los dos adultos se miraron y suspiraron.

“Seguro que estará bien, Mark.”

* * *

Era ya noche cerrado cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y los Keith entraron al interior caldeado por una estufa de leña. Fuera nevaba copiosamente.

“Hi, Marky” sonrió Dylan entrando con la pierna escayolada y caminando con muletas.

Mark abrió la boca horrorizado, a pesar de la sonrisa conciliadora del chico no pudo evitar sentirse aún más culpable por aquello. Con el corazón doliendo como si lo hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo corrió a abrazar a Dylan.

“Dylan, lo siento, Dylan, lo siento mucho.”

El chico rubio con el pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo casi perdió el equilibrio, pero Mark lo agarraba fuertemente.

“¡Marky! ¿Es que quieres romperme una costilla que me haga juego con la pierna?”

El muchacho se separó horrorizado y con más culpabilidad ante aquel comentario y Dylan se apresuró a intentar calmarlo.

“Era broma, era broma, Marky. Estoy bien.”

“¿Cómo vas a estar bien con la pierna como una losa?” lloriqueó Mark sin poder evitar echarse a llorar.

Todos los demás se miraron algo incómodos y Dylan le dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

“Tranquilo, tranquilo. El médico ha dicho que ha sido una fractura limpia y que antes de lo que me de cuenta estaré jugando al fútbol de nuevo.”

Mark alzó la vista sintiéndose mejor tras oír aquello, sin darse cuenta de las largas miradas de consternación de los padres de su amigo y como los adultos intercambiaban unas palabras diferentes.

Mark ayudó a Dylan a subir a su habitación, a ponerse el pijama y a tumbarse en la cama. 

“Cama, dulce cama” suspiró Dylan intentando agarrar la sábana para taparse, Mark al darse cuenta lo cubrió con delicadeza, metiéndole incluso el sobrante por debajo del cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos.

“¿Marky?” llamó Dylan con un hilo de voz que hizo temblar a su amigo desde la cabeza a los pies.

“¿Sí, Dylan?”

“Ven, acércate…” por el tono que usaba Dylan cualquiera ajeno a lo ocurrido podría pensar que estaba a punto de poner un pie en la tumba.

Mark sintiéndose extremadamente culpable se acercó y le sonrió con expresión clara de que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera para compensar.

“Acércate más, por favor…”

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Dylan sacó un brazo de las mantas y le pegó un golpe en las costillas.

“¡Deja de poner esa cara de pena, joder! ¡No tienes culpa de nada, imbécil! ¡Vuelve a sonreír de una puñetera vez como siempre o pienso meterte la muleta por el culo!”

Mark retrocedió asombrado del vocabulario de carretero de Dylan, del que hacía uso de vez en cuando.

“Dylan…”

“¡Ya, para, Marky! Estoy bien y estaré bien en un tiempo. Ahora apaga la luz para que pueda dormir y ni se te ocurra llorar cuando creas que estoy dormido porque me levantaré a darte una paliza.”

* * *

“Cuida a Dylan mientras estamos fuera, Mark” la madre del chico rubio platino se acomodaba una bufanda, no parecía darle mayor importancia a la lesión de su hijo, al contrario que Mark que se sentía totalmente sofocado por la culpa.

“Sí.”

“Volveremos en un par de horas. Tenéis turrón, dulces y un montón de otras porquerías en la nevera por si tenéis hambre.”

La madre del chico le dió un beso en la mejilla y los cuatro adultos se marcharon despidiéndose animadamente. Ninguno de ellos estaba preocupado por Dylan o su pierna rota. Ni siquiera su madre, que había aprendido con el tiempo a preocuparse menos y reír más, porque de otro modo la vida con Dylan hubiera sido complicada y estresante. Aún así Mark, mientras los veía alejarse, consideró que podrían haber elegido otro momento para irse a esquiar.

Subió a la habitación tras llenar un plato con dulces, estaba huraño y taciturno. Al entrar en la habitación vio a Dylan jugando a una consola portátil, tumbado en la cama y sin parecer preocupado por su salud. Al ver entrar a Mark se incorporó y preguntó con una sonrisa.

“¿Se han ido ya?”

“Sí.”

“¡Yeah! Ven, siéntate conmigo y acerca ese turrón de chocolate que veo en el plato.”

Mark asintió e hizo lo que le pedía, llevaba varios días con mueca triste y obediencia ciega a lo que le decía Dylan, lo cual le hubiera resultado divertido al delantero del Unicorn en otro momento en el que Mark no pareciera un alma en pena. Dylan frunció las cejas y de repente le mordió la oreja a Mark.

“¡Eh!” protestó este tocándose la oreja.

“¡Eres más tonto que Abundio!” exclamó Dylan enfadado “Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero verte con esa cara de muerto viviente.”

Mark bajó la mirada.   
“Es culpa mía que tengas la pierna rota.”

Dylan soltó un grito agonizante digno de un zombie de película de terror y se giró hacia Mark tirándole de la mejilla.

“Meeemoooo” los ojos de Dylan de repente adquirieron un tono serio “Escucha, Mark… En serio, estoy bien. Prefiero estar toda la vida con la pierna rota a que tú te hubieras roto la cabeza contra el árbol.”

La boca de Mark se abrió sorprendida, no entendía a qué se refería.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Dylan suspiró y dejó la consola en la cama, dando a entender que hablaba de algo importante.

“Cuando salimos disparados del trineo vi que ibas de cabeza contra el árbol, te hubieras roto el cuello de chocar contra éste, Mark. La decisión de cubrirte con mi cuerpo fue extremadamente sencilla. No podría soportar perderte…que te pasara algo.”

“¿Entonces por qué no entiendes que yo me sienta mal por lo que te ha pasado? Yo tampoco soporto…”

La mano de Dylan le tapó la boca.

“¡Porque tú sientes culpa! Y no tienes la culpa de nada.”

“Si hubiera visto el perro…”

“Ninguno de nosotros lo vio a tiempo, Marky…” Dylan suspiró “En serio, no quiero verte triste, es mucho peor que tener la pierna rota.”

Mark esbozó una sonrisa, pero se notaba que era forzada, luego se tocó el cuello.

“Gracias por salvarme.”

“Of course” Dylan soltó una carcajada y luego le dijo amenazadoramente “Oye, si sigues así te romperé una pierna para que dejes de sentirte mal.”

La sonrisa de Mark se volvió verdadera, Dylan se sonrojó y resopló.

“Mira que eres idiota, Marky.”

“Un poco, mi padre dice que es culpa tuya.”

Dylan se echó a reír y abrazó a Mark. De repente sus manos se tensaron en su espalda y lo separó, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos con un brillo de locura, con la cara roja y la respiración pesada.

“I love you, Mark.”

Mark abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero su expresión se volvió extremadamente suave cuando respondió acariciando la mejilla de Dylan.

“I love you, too.”

Dylan lo miró complacido y Mark se acercó a su cara iniciando su primer beso, mucho más agradable que cualquiera de los anteriores, como expresión sincera de aquel ardor que sentían sus corazones. Al separarse Dylan tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos.

“¿Te casarías conmigo, Marky?”

“¿Acaso tengo otra opción?” preguntó él riéndose.

“No, no la tienes.”

“Nos casaremos entonces.”

“Cuando tengamos los dos 18.”

“O 24.”

“No, Marky. Con 24 seremos muy viejos ya.”

“Entonces con 20, ¿te parece?”

“Perfecto, es una promesa” Dylan sonrió lleno de regocijo “¿Tendremos un perro?”

Mark soltó una carcajada y le dejó un beso en la frente.

“Mientras no lo atropellemos con un trineo.”

“¿Hijos?”

“Eso quizá sea más difícil que el perro.”

Los dos se echaron a reír abrazados, observando con optimismo las posibilidades que se abrían para ellos en aquellos momentos llenos de insensatez. Mark respiraba alegre, habiendo olvidado la culpa que lo carcomía y Dylan gritaba excitado sobre todas las cosas que harían una vez pudiera volver a andar, como por ejemplo, volver a montar en trineo.


	7. Galletas [RococoxNatsumi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 07 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Rococo Urupa x Raimon Natsumi  
> Personajes Adicionales: Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka, Endou, Kazemaru y otros chicos de Inazuma.  
> Clasificación: Todos los públicos.  
> Tags: suave, fluff o eso intenté, menciones de IchiAki, KoguHaru y KdFd  
> Palabras: 4079  
> Resumen: Natsumi ha salido con sus amigas al centro comercial de Inazuma cuando se entera de que Rococo acudirá a Inazuma a pasar las Navidades, ayudada por ellas preparará unas galletas para regalarle al chico cuando llegue al país.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta pareja se me hace muy tierna y desearía que se hubiera vuelto canon en vez de la que se dio; nunca había escrito antes de ellos así que espero que te guste la historia, a mí se me hizo muy divertida de escribir, aprovechando de usar también a Fuyuka que no suele aparecer en mis historias.

Una alegre sinfonía navideña sonaba por los altavoces de una de las tiendas del Centro Comercial de Inazuma. Cuatro adolescentes en segundo año de preparatoria, excepto una que era de primero, paseaban por su interior mirando los diferentes objetos con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

“Mirad, chicas. Estos son super monos.”

Las otras tres muchachas se giraron hacia una de ellas, de cabello castaño en media melena que señalaba unos moldes para galletas con formas navideñas. De las tres chicas solo una pareció especialmente emocionada a su vez, era la más bajita de ellas, con el cabello lila en una coleta alta y ojos azules resplandecientes.

“Oh sí, Aki, son una cucada.”

Las otras dos miraron con ojos evaluadores los moldes. De ellas la que llevaba gafas y pelo oscuro pareció al final darle el visto bueno aunque sin tanto entusiasmo. La última de ellas, por su parte, parecía no entender cuál era el punto de aquello, ¿para qué hacer galletas cuando podrías comprarlas hechas? Ella era una jovencita de cabello largo ondulado cobrizo, grandes ojos marrones y expresión de cierta impaciencia.

“¿Le harás a Ichinose galletas, Aki?” preguntó la de cabello lila dejando escapar una risita de complicidad.

La muchacha castaña se ruborizó y asintió.

“Sí, se las regalaré por Navidad junto a unas camisetas nuevas para entrenar al fútbol.”

“Seguro que le encantarán, ya sabes que dicen que la mejor forma de conquistar a un chico es por su estómago” se rió la morena, luego añadió pícaramente “Aunque Ichinose no lo necesite.”

La cuarta chica puso atención de repente, ¿era eso cierto? ¿A los chicos les gustaban esas cosas?

“¿Tú le harás galletas a Kogure, Haruna?” preguntó Aki con una gran sonrisa.

“¡Sí! Pero ya tengo muchos moldes” respondió la muchacha morena “El otro día vine con mi hermano y nos encontramos con Fudou que estaba haciendo compras también con su madre, entre los dos conseguimos que mi hermano nos comprase todo lo que queríamos.”

Haruna se echó a reír y las demás la acompañaron.

“No imagino a ese chico haciendo galletas de renos” observó la cuarta chica mirando los moldes que parecían demasiado… estúpidos a sus ojos.

“Oh, Natsumi” se rieron las demás a la vez.

“A Fudou le gusta mucho cocinar, nos prometió a mi hermano y a mí que nos regalaría galletas de jengibre, para agradecer el regalo.”

“Estoy segura de que le hubiera regalado galletas a Kidou de cualquier modo” sonrió la chica de pelo lila.

“¿Por qué, Fuyuka?” preguntó Natsumi confundida, no entendía el motivo.

Fuyuka sonrió divertida mientras las otras dos se reían nuevamente.

“Por la misma razón que Aki le hará galletas a Ichinose y Haruna a Kogure.”

Natsumi parpadeó y se tocó el cabello aún más confundida.

“Para conquistarlo por el estómago, Natsumi” respondió Fuyuka finalmente con dulzura.

“¿Y tú le harás galletas a alguien, Natsumi?” quiso saber de repente Haruna con un brillo de interés en la mirada.

La muchacha se ruborizó por completo y negó con la cabeza muy nerviosa.

“¿¡Por qué razón habría de regalarle galletas a Rococo!? ¡No es que yo quiera conquistarle por las galletas o algo así!”

Las tres chicas se rieron sin disimulo.

“Nadie ha nombrado a Rococo, Natsumi” observó Aki alzando las cejas.

Natsumi se sonrojó aún más y farfulló algo ininteligible.

“Venga, venga” Fuyuka le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro “No pasa nada, Natsumi. Somos amigas no nos vamos a burlar de tí porque te guste alguien… como Rococo.”

Haruna soltó una carcajada y se limpió una lágrima.

“Es verdad, Natsumi. Además Rococo es muy buen chico, haríais una pareja muy bonita.”

“Ton-tonterías” negó tercamente Natsumi con las manos temblorosas y el corazón desbocado.

“Por cierto, hablando de Rococo” comentó Aki llevándose el índice a los labios que se rozó pensativamente “Oí a Endou decir que Rococo vendría a Japón con el abuelo Daisuke estas Navidades.”

“¿Qué?” exclamó Natsumi abriendo los ojos sorprendida, luego añadió rápidamente “No-no es que me importe o algo así.”

Las demás volvieron a reírse suavemente, antes de que Aki asintiera.

“Sí, parece ser que llegarán dentro de dos días. Endou estaba muy emocionado, se quedarán en su casa… Creo que dijo que sacaría brillo a todos los balones de fútbol para jugar con ellos.”

Natsumi frunció las cejas y miró distraídamente los moldes de galletas, seguramente Endou acapararía completamente a Rococo con su estúpido fútbol.

“Tranquila, Natsumi. Seguro que Rococo tiene tiempo para ti además de para jugar al fútbol con Endou” sonrió Haruna adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga.

Ella se ruborizó y volvió a negar lo evidente.

“No es como que me importe.”

Fuyuka cogió uno de los moldes de galletas y se giró hacia Natsumi, muy sonriente, se le acababa de ocurrir una genial idea.   
“¿Por qué no le haces galletas a Rococo, Natsumi?”

La pregunta cayó sobre ellas como la pesada nieve en el exterior, creando un sepulcral silencio en el que Haruna se tuvo que morder los carrillos para no reírse y Aki desvió la mirada.

“¡Pues porque no sé cocinar!” gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos, luego abrió los ojos y añadió “No es que quiera regalarle galletas caseras de cualquier modo…”

“Venga, Natsumi” Fuyuka la cogió de la mano con una gran sonrisa irresistible “No puede ser tan horrible, nosotras te ayudaremos.”

A sus espaldas Aki y Haruna se miraron alarmantemente, a pesar de que las cuatro salían juntas con frecuencia Fuyuka no tenía idea de las nefastas habilidades culinarias de Natsumi.

“Pe-pero…”

Aki suspiró y acabó cediendo al plan de Fuyuka, todo por ayudar a una amiga.

“Ya verás como podrás hacer galletas si te ayudamos, Natsumi.”

Haruna rodó los ojos, sabía que no tenía otra opción.

“Claro, cuenta con nuestra ayuda. Aunque en cualquier caso tampoco es que yo sea ninguna experta.”

Natsumi se agitó y al final accedió.

“Es-está bien… Dejaré que me ayudéis…”

* * *

“Tienes que mezclar con suavidad los huevos con la masa que ya tienes, Natsumi” guió Aki a su amiga mientras las demás miraban atentamente, algo que puso muy nerviosa a la muchacha que empezó a salpicar la masa por todos lados.

Haruna resopló mientras preparaba su propia masa con mucho más cuidado. Las cuatro habían decidido quedar para preparar las galletas juntas, de modo que pudieran ayudar a su vez a Natsumi, aunque por el momento estaba siendo complicado.

“Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Natsumi” aseguró Fuyuka, algo que las otras dos consideraron una vil pero necesaria mentira para reforzar el ego de Natsumi.

“¡Lo sé!” respondió ella nerviosa, aunque lo único que ella sabía era que su masa no tenía el aspecto esponjoso y uniforme de la de Aki o la de Fuyuka.

“¿A quién le regalarás tú las galletas, Fuyuka?” preguntó Haruna cuya masa también distaba de ser perfecta, aunque era mucho mejor que la de Natsumi.

“Oh, pensaba regalarle a mi padre” Fuyuka sonrió y luego se quedó pensativa “Aunque creo que prepararé más para los chicos que entrena ahora.”

“Que aburrida” murmuró Haruna haciendo girar su pasta “¿Es que no te gusta nadie?”

Fuyuka se giró hacia ella y se encogió de hombros, Haruna suspiró y volvió a mirar a Natsumi con quien Aki hacía todo lo que podía.

Una vez terminaron las masas las guardaron en la nevera para enfríar antes de poder moldearlas. Fue una suerte que todas estuvieran ahí, o Natsumi se hubiera saltado aquel pequeño pero vital paso.

Mientras esperaban limpiaron los utensilios manchados y hablaron entre ellas.

“¿Cuándo te vas a Estados Unidos, Aki?” preguntó Fuyuka secando unos platos.

“Pasado mañana, mis padres ya han hecho todos los preparativos y están deseando que veamos a los abuelos.”

“¿Hace mucho frío allí?” preguntó Haruna comiendo un trozo de chocolate que les ofreció Fuyuka, casero también.

“Donde voy yo sí” sonrió Aki “Ichinose me ha dicho que todo está ya nevado y que el otro día Domon, Nishigaki y él hicieron un gran muñeco de nieve que asustó a la vecina de al lado.”

Las chicas se rieron, saboreando el dulce cacao.

“Parece ser que Mark y Dylan van a acudir a pasar la Navidad con nosotros también, donde viven ellos no nieva así que están muy emocionados.”

“Con tanto cabeza hueca vas a tener que estar muy atenta. Esos chicos son capaces de ahogarse en la nieve” se rió Haruna

“Al menos Domon tiene más sentido común” observó Natsumi.

“No cuando está con ellos” suspiró Aki. 

“Rococo sí que tiene sentido común” comentó pícaramente Haruna pinchando a Natsumi en las costillas para hacerla rabiar.

Natsumi se ruborizó de inmediato y agitó su cabellera recogido en una coleta para evitar que los pelos saltaran a las galletas.

“Ningún chico lo tiene cuando se juntan entre ellos” respondió Aki, que sabía bien de lo que hablaba, había pasado muchos años cuidando a sus amigos de todas las tonterías que hacían.

“No estoy segura de eso” repuso Fuyuka “Kidou parece un chico muy sensato.”   
De inmediato Aki y Haruna se echaron a reír a lágrima viva.

“Ni de casualidad. Si vierais las tonterías que hace cuando está con Fudou o con sus colegas de Teikoku. El otro día estaban todos ellos en medio de la ribera subidos a caballito de dos en dos y peleando con conos, como si estuvieran en una justa medieval.”

Aki soltó una enorme carcajada al imaginarlos, Fuyuka en cambio se cubrió la boca con la mano.

“¿En serio? Parecía un muchacho serio.”

Fuyuka parecía sorprendida, pero Haruna movió la mano desechando la idea.

“Tengo fotos” y se apresuró a enseñarle las fotos que había tomado, la última de las cuales era de Fudou y Kidou en el río mientras el resto de Teikoku se les mofaba.

“De todos modos no son solo los chicos” dijo Aki divertida por las fotos “Touko y Rika son iguales, creo que es más bien la locura del fútbol.”

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y luego se echaron a reír.

“El fútbol” suspiraron a la vez.

* * *

Cuando las galletas estuvieron finalmente terminadas las chicas las observaron durante unos instantes. Cada conjunto de galletas representaba bastante bien a su cocinera.

Las galletas de Aki eran perfectas, sencillas y de aspecto apetitoso. Las galletas de Fuyuka eran de colores suaves, con muchos adornos y daban muchas ganas de probarlas. Las galletas de Haruna eran coloridas, de moldes divertidos y olían estupendo. Las galletas de Natsumi eran tan especiales como ella misma.

Natsumi frunció las cejas, como si aquellas galletas la estuvieran ofendiendo con su presencia. Fuyuka se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Ves, te han quedado muy bien."

Todas, incluida Natsumi, supieron que estaba mintiendo.

"Son horribles, se han quemado y parecen tumores."

"No digas tonterías, Natsumi" intervino Aki "Solo están un poco más tostadas y aunque no sean las galletas más bonitas lo importante es el cariño que le has puesto."

"Exacto, seguro que a Rococo le encantarán" afirmó Fuyuka sonriente.

Haruna contempló con dudas las galletas de su amiga.

"Quizá deberías probarlas, Aki" le susurró en el oído a la castaña.

Aki se giró hacia ella con expresión inquieta, no quería ser ella la que resultará envenenada. Fuyuka que las oyó miró a su vez las galletas y alargó la mano cogiendo una.

"¿Qu-qué haces?" preguntó Natsumi extrañada y nerviosa, nadie antes había cogido algo cocinado por ella por voluntad propia o sin otra alternativa.

Fuyuka no respondió, en su lugar le dio un mordisco a la galleta que pretendía ser un reno. La chica saboreó concentrada, ante la inquieta mirada de sus amigas que esperaban que se desmayara de un momento a otro. Fuyuka las descubrió con aquella peculiar mirada y sonrió.

"Tranquilas, están buenas" nadie pareció creerle "En serio, son comestibles. Quizá están un poquito dulces y duras, pero se nota que son caseras y llevan cariño. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Natsumi. A Rococo le gustarán mucho, estoy segura."

Natsumi se olvidó de negar que fueran para el chico porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas, jamás habían dicho algo tan bonito de algo cocinado por ella.

Aki recelosa cogió una galleta a su vez y se notó sorprendida al descubrir que efectivamente, era decente.

"Que orgullosa estoy, Natsumi. Hiciste algo rico."

Haruna frunció las cejas, que fuera comestible era diferente a que estuviera rico. 

"No podría haberlo hecho sin vuestra ayuda, muchas gracias" Natsumi se secó una lágrima y sonrió, haciendo que todas se abrazaran y sonrieran alegres.

* * *

Rococo caminaba nervioso tras el anciano Endou Daisuke; el muchacho había crecido mucho y ya superaba la altura del adulto, de piel oscura, vivaces ojos negros y pelo azul verdoso brillante, arrastraba una pequeña maleta y notaba como el sudor se acumulaba en su cuello, estaban a punto de salir por las puertas del aeropuerto de Inazuma. El adulto le había hablado tantas veces de Japón que era como un sueño poder conocerlo por fin. Además tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Natsumi, y a los chicos de Inazuma Japan, claro. Rococo se sonrojó suavemente, no le había dicho nada a Natsumi para darle una sorpresa, esperaba que la chica se alegrara de verlo tanto como él a ella. Sonrió con un pizco en el estómago, totalmente ignorante de la sorpresa que le aguardaba al otro lado de las puertas que se abrían en aquel momento.

"¡Abuelo! ¡Rococo! ¡Abuelo! ¡Rococo!" 

Un joven de cara redonda y pelo castaño recogido con una bandana saludaba enérgicamente, demasiado enérgicamente. A su lado dos adultos sonreían ampliamente y saludaban alegres pero más calmados.

"Mamoru, pero cuánto has crecido" sonrió el anciano revolviéndole el pelo. Luego se giró hacia su hija y su yerno y les abrazó con fuerza "Cada día estáis mejor. Os presento a Rococo Urupa, es como otro nieto para mí."

Endou sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Rococo. 

"Espero que tengas ganas de jugar al fútbol porque he organizado un partido con todos los amigos de Inazuma."

Los ojos negros de Rococo brillaron.

"Claro, tengo que enseñarte lo mucho que he mejorado."

Los chicos se rieron, sin que Rococo, inocente de él, supiera que el partido sería más inmediato de lo que esperaba.

Tras un corto trayecto en coche llegaron a la casa de los Endou.

"Rococo, tú dormirás en el cuarto de Mamoru" informó la madre del chico "Él dormirá en el sofá."

"Podemos dormir juntos, ya están siendo muy amables invitándome a quedarme aquí."

Rococo miró a su amigo que parecía a punto de explotar de emoción.

"¡Sí! ¡Dormiremos juntos!"

La madre suspiró, miró a su invitado con cierta lástima y añadió.

"Está bien, Mamoru acompáñalo a tu cuarto, luego que se dé una ducha y descanse un poco. Más tarde iremos a enseñarle la ciudad."

Endou abrió la boca y dejó escapar un largo quejido.

"Pero mamá, he quedado con mis amigos para jugar al fútbol."

La mujer se escandalizó a la vez que Rococo se sorprendía de aquella noticia.

"Por supuesto que no, tu abuelo y Rococo acaban de hacer un viaje muy largo y necesitan descansar. Ya jugaréis mañana, será por falta de días."

Endou protestó pero no pudo ganar a su madre en aquella ocasión, así que tuvo que avisar a los demás que se anulaba el partido, algo que casi todos esperaban en realidad.

Rococo por su parte intentó averiguar cómo estaba Natsumi preguntándole a Endou, que se giró hacia él y se encogió de hombros.

“Bien.”

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente y Rococo se despertó alegre e ilusionado, Endou le había dicho que habían quedado los amigos para jugar al fútbol y luego ir todos a comer juntos. Y Natsumi acudiría también.

Se vistió tan animado que Endou le dió una palmada en la espalda, confundiendo completamente su alegría.

“¿Con ganas de jugar al fútbol?”

El chico sonrió y asintió, era mejor no dar explicaciones.

“Sí.”   
  


Cuando llegaron a la ribera, donde habían quedado con los demás Rococo buscó con la vista a la chica, llevaba deseando verla desde que se habían separado tras el mundial de fútbol, y aunque hablaban de vez en cuando por mensaje e incluso se habían escrito alguna carta, no era lo mismo.

La vio enseguida, radiante y preciosa, como ella era. Rococo sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella para saludarla, pero los chicos de Inazuma le cortaron el paso saludando alegremente. Rococo respondió alegre de verlos también, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Natsumi que mostraba claramente que no le parecía divertido que les hubieran cortado el rollo así. Una chica de cabello lila al lado de Natsumi le dio un pequeño codazo. Pero antes de que pudieran saludarse como era debido los chicos iniciaron el partido. 

Rococo resopló en una de las porterías, no podía creerse aquello. Que reencuentro más nefasto. Natsumi en cambio se resignó y estaba sentada en el banco junto a Fuyuka, Haruna y Megane.

A pesar de todo, Rococo amaba el fútbol, así que en cuanto el silbato de inicio empezó se olvidó de lo demás y se centró en el partido. Demostrando lo mucho que había mejorado durante aquellos años. Claro que no era el único, y llegaron a la mitad del partido con el marcador 0-0. 

Natsumi aprovechó el momento para llevarle una toalla y una botella de agua a Rococo.

“Hola, Natsumi” sonrió él completamente feliz de verla y cogiendo lo que ella le tendía.

“Hola” respondió ella sonrojándose. 

Ambos se miraron un instante sin saber qué decirse, mientras algunas personas los miraban y se daban codazos entre ellas.

“Te ves bien” sonrió Rococo, aunque de inmediato lamentó decir eso, no era nada inteligente, Natsumi sorprendida se encogió de hombros.

“Tú igual.”

“Sí…”

“¡Vamos a seguir chicos!” interrumpió Endou que no era de los que se habían percatado del comportamiento de los otros dos.

Rococo suspiró y asintió.

“Nos vemos, Natsumi.”

“Sí… Suerte.”

Rococo se ruborizó y balbuceó un gracias, antes de dirigirse a la portería.

Al final el partido quedó 2-1, a favor del equipo de Rococo, habían conseguido marcar gracias a una estrategia combinada de Kidou y Fudou junto a Sakuma y Genda, quien jugaba de defensa en aquel partido. Por el otro lado Matsuno había sorprendido a todos logrando ser el único capaz de superar la defensa de Rococo, Gouenji y Toramaru lo felicitaban incrédulos, y el chico se rascaba la nariz sin atraverse a decir que quizá no hubiera marcado si no hubiera sido porque Rococo se había despistado un breve instante cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire había hecho ondear el pelo de Natsumi. Pero como Someoka le dijo, todo servía en el amor y la guerra.

Se marcharon todos juntos a comer al sitio de fideos de Hibiki, que se alegró mucho de volver a ver a Rococo. Gracias al trabajo conjunto de los chicos de Inazuma cuya mayoría ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría entre Natsumi y Rococo, los dos pudieron sentarse juntos. 

Rococo se sentía muy feliz por ello, aunque tener tan cerca a Natsumi, con su rodilla prácticamente tocando la suya, lo ponía nervioso y torpe, lo cual no ayudaba al manejo de los palillos a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

“Ten cuidado, Rococo” murmuró la chica al ver como el joven se tiraba por encima los fideos, suspiró y cogió una servilleta para ayudarle a limpiarse “Si no sabes usar los palillos que te deje Hibiki una cuchara.”

Rococo sonrojado asintió, mientras todos se reían silenciosamente.

Por la tarde se dividieron, algunos se volvieron a sus casas y a sus responsabilidades, con lo que el grupo mucho más pequeño decidió pasear por Inazuma para enseñarle más del lugar a Rococo. 

Estaban en la Torre de Inazuma cuando ya atardecía. Solo quedaban Endou, Kazemaru, Fuyuka, Rococo y Natsumi. La chica de cabello lila miró a su amiga y sonrió.

“Oye, Endou, ven conmigo” exclamó Fuyuka tirando del sorprendido chico “¡Me han dicho que cerca de aquí está la rueda con la que empezaste a entrenar, ¿por qué no me la enseñas? Tú te uniste ahí al Raimon, ¿verdad Kazemaru? Me encantaría oír la historia...”

“¿Qué? Sí, claro. Hey, Rococo...”   
“Deja a Rococo un rato tranquilo, Mamoru” se rió Kazemaru empujándolo al entender las intenciones de Fuyuka.

Fuyuka les guiñó un ojo a los otros dos que comprendieron que la muchacha les estaba quitando de encima a Endou para poder estar solos. De inmediato se sonrojaron. Natsumi se agarró del brazo y Rococo se rascó la cabeza.

“¿Y qué tal están los demás?” preguntó Natsumi con voz suave.

“Bien, me han mandado muchos saludos para ti. Dicen que te echan de menos, que cuando volverás.”

Natsumi sonrió un instante sin darse cuenta de la mirada intensa y enamorada de Rococo, pensando que quizá podría darle en aquel momento las galletas, llevaba todo el día intentándolo sin éxito.   
“Yo también les echo de menos” murmuró ella tocando el bolso donde guardaba cuidadosamente la bolsita.

Rococo suspiró pesadamente.

“Yo soy el que más te extraña de todos.”

Natsumi levantó finalmente la mirada y sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un fuerte calor en las mejillas.

“Quizá pueda ir en verano de visita” sonrió la chica nerviosa, luego para evitar que se notara su interés añadió “Quizá Endou también quiera ir.”

A Rococo aquella idea no pareció agradarle tanto, agitó la cabeza y añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

“Es suficiente contigo” el chico miró a su alrededor, Fuyuka y Kazemaru todavía entretenían a Endou, ¿pero cuánto más aguantarían? Tragó saliva y con un gesto algo descoordinado para ser el gran portero que era, tomó de la mano a Natsumi “Natsumi…”

Los ojos de ellos se reflejaban en el otro, con las perladas estrellas titilando en sus pupilas. Natsumi alzó las cejas, esperando, nerviosa. Parecía que miles de mariposas se hubieran adueñado de sus tripas.

“¿Sí?”

“Me… me gustas mucho, Natsumi.”

Ella se quedó rígida de pronto, su cara no hubiera podido estar más roja.

“¿Pe-perdón? Creo que oí mal…”

“Me gustas mucho, Natsumi” la sonrisa de Rococo aumentó a pesar de los nervios “Eres una chica maravillosa, decidida, trabajadora y valiente. No dejo de pensar en ti un solo día, y me gustaría que no solo vivieras en mi corazón…”

Natsumi respiró con dificultad, sus ojos cautivados por aquellas palabras, sus labios entreabiertos en la felicidad de lo que acaba de oír, sus mejillas coloreadas por el amor que sentía.

“Tú también me gustas, Rococo… Me gustas mucho; pero vivimos muy lejos. No sé si estoy preparada para eso.”

Rococo abrió los ojos al oír la respuesta de ella, totalmente ruborizado y con el corazón latiéndole cálidamente como nunca antes.

“Eso no será problema… no tendremos que separarnos…” Rococo sonrió con tanta felicidad que casi le dolía la cara “El abuelo Daisuke y yo queríamos guardarlo como un secreto, pero… Voy a estudiar en Japón, me he matriculado en una Universidad en Inazuma.”

Natsumi se llevó las manos a la cara, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas empezaran a recorrer su rostro.

“Natsumi…”

“Eso me hace muy feliz” lloró ella entre hipidos. 

Rococo se mordió los labios, observando a la chica que ante sus ojos nunca había estado más preciosa. La tomó delicadamente de la mejilla y le dejó un suave beso en los labios, corto y tierno. Sus ojos puestos en ella.

“¿Quieres ser mi novia, Natsumi?”

“Sí…, si…”

Rococo sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas antes de volver a besarla, enredando sus manos entre el cabello fino y brillante de la muchacha, cuyos brazos habían rodeado el cuello fuerte de él.

“¡Rococo, Natsumi!” 

Endou apareció en su campo de visión, Kazemaru y Fuyuka intentaban retenerlo más; pero los tres se quedaron parados al ver a los dos adolescentes besándose con la luna de fondo, ignorándoles completamente.

* * *

Rococo, Endou y Kazemaru acompañaron a Fuyuka y Natsumi a sus respectivas casas. Antes de despedirse Natsumi retuvo un momento a Rococo, sacando la bolsita donde tenía las galletas.

“Yo… te había hecho esto, quizá no sean las mejores del mundo pero...” murmuró ella sonrojándose a pesar de todo.

Rococo sonrió y cogió la bolsa mientras ella seguía balbuceando, abriéndola y tomando una de las galletas, que sin dudarlo se metió en la boca. Su sonrisa aumentó y sus ojos brillaron.

“Está deliciosa, muchas gracias Natsumi.”

Ella se balanceó con una tímida sonrisa, feliz de que las galletas le hubieran gustado a su ya entonces novio.

“Nos vemos mañana, Natsumi. Descansa.”

Rococo se inclinó sobre ella y le dejó otro beso antes de girarse y marcharse junto a los otros dos.


	8. Bajo el Muérdago [KidouxFudou]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 08 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Kidou Yuuto x Fudou Akio.  
> Personajes Adicionales: Megane.  
> Clasificación: Teen up/mature (pero nada explícito).  
> Tags: los personajes tienen 26 y 27 años, besos, tensión sexual, otp  
> Palabras: 4448  
> Resumen: Cuando Kidou buscó a Fudou a la hora del almuerzo para que ambos revisaran una interesante propuesta de la compañía Kira, no esperó que las cosas acabaran como acabaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por supuesto el día 08 tenía que ser para mi OTP; el 14 ya corresponde a una pareja de Inazuma Go. Aunque he estado resescribiendo las historias que usé hace muchos años para varios de los días, en esta ocasión hice algo diferente. La historia de antaño quizá la reescriba de todos modos como one-shot aparte.
> 
> Me gusta mucho pensar que Kidou y Fudou trabajaron juntos al crecer en la Corporación Kidou, es una de las posibilidades que me encantan para ellos.

Kidou, molesto, hizo girar una pluma de escribir en sus manos, tenía enfrente unos importantes papeles que rellenar para su padre y no era capaz de centrarse. Todo por culpa de Fudou. Por supuesto siempre era todo culpa de Fudou; pero aquella vez se había llevado la palma. Kidou hizo un ruido con la nariz que hubiera podido pasar por un rinoceronte con resfriado. Respiró hondo e intentó leer aquella misiva, pero enseguida se perdió de vuelta a aquel suceso. 

Al darse cuenta dejó caer la pluma con un resoplido, no podía seguir así. Aquello era estúpido, él era mucho más digno que eso, tenía una reputación en juego. 

Aún así no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, estúpido Fudou, estúpido muérdago, estúpida carta… Se echó para atrás en la elegante silla en la que estaba sentado y miró hacia la ventana por la que se veían los gruesos copos caer, más a lo lejos el baile juguetón de las luces de colores que adornaban los altos edificios cercanos alegraban la ya entrada noche. 

Ninguno de aquellos edificios estaba a la altura del que servía de Oficina a la poderosa Corporación Kidou; en los últimos años había ganado más fuerza en el mercado, por no hablar de la tecnología colaborativa con la empresa Kira que había hecho despegar las ventas más allá de lo esperado para ambos negocios. Eso significaba, por supuesto, más trabajo y más responsabilidad, y como heredero de los Kidou, Kidou Yuuto se veía superado muchas veces por ese peso y sentía que el trabajo le drenaba la vida. Días grises de papeles, firmas e investigación tecnológica.

Hasta que llegó él. Con su característica expresión sarcástica y sus verdes ojos atentos hasta el más mínimo detalle, que hundían a Kidou en un profundo mar de emociones ocultas; Fudou Akio se presentó un día ante el despacho de Kidou Yuuto con su currículum, una carta de recomendación y una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

“Mi madre me ha conseguido esto de alguien que trabaja aquí, quizá te interese leerlo y darme trabajo” se encogió de hombros él, mientras se sentaba desvergonzadamente en el escritorio de Kidou y cogía un caramelo que desenvolvió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amigo, hacía más de diez años que se conocían y su relación era fuerte y estrecha, un robusto pilar en sus vidas adultas.

“¿Sí? ¿Quién es el loco que te recomienda?”

“Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo Kidou-kun, no la he abierto” la sonrisa de Fudou aumentó con sus ojos brillando divertidos, Kidou se echó a reír desdoblando la carta que leyó rápidamente “Creo que tengo una idea de todos modos de quién pueda ser mi benefactor.”

“En fin, parece que tienes un buen amigo en Corporaciones Kidou” sonrió el muchacho de largo cabello pardo ajustándose los nuevos lentes de color azul eléctrico, a juego con el logo del negocio “Adelante, descubre a quien le debes gratitud.”

Fudou soltó una estridente carcajada y cogió la carta que su amigo le tendía, mirando directamente la firma elegante con la que concluía una larga redacción. Sus ojos soltaron un destello alegre y se volvió hacia él.

“Pensé que quizá pudiera tener dos amigos en este lugar; pero todo se reduce nuevamente a ti y a mí, Kidou-kun.”

Kidou sonrió de vuelta y tomó aire, intentando parecer profesional le hizo un floreado gesto con la mano.

“Bienvenido a la Corporación Kidou, Fudou Akio. Comenzarás de inmediato tu trabajo como ayudante y asistente de Kidou Yuuto.”

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír y Fudou se estiró en la mesa casi como un gato.

“No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh, Kidou-kun?”

Kidou tensó la sonrisa por un instante, temeroso de cuan ciertas eran esas palabras.

Desde ese día la vida de Kidou se hizo más ligera y más colorida. Fudou a pesar de su carácter especial era un trabajador diligente que sorprendió a todos, menos a Kidou quien ya sabía lo mucho que su amigo tenía para ofrecer. Gracias al joven, que había vuelto a cortarse el pelo castaño y ya no parecía tener un nido de pájaros en la cabeza, la Corporación Kidou pudo mantenerse en lo alto del mercado con nuevos avances tecnológicos durante todo aquel año siguiente. Y eso hacía que se le perdonaran las bromas con las que se divertía a costa de otros empleados. Bromas que también hacían reír a Kidou, el cual era el propósito final de las mismas; como cuando le puso un chip de voz a la máquina de café y asustó a los trabajadores haciéndoles creer que iban a ser invadidos por una raza superior de Expressos.

Kidou volvió a suspirar, sentándose erguido de nuevo en su silla y juntando las yemas de sus dedos. Su vida era mucho más divertida con la presencia de Fudou, y gracias a él también tenía más tiempo para seguir jugando al fútbol, su verdadera pasión. Y sin embargo, lo ocurrido el día anterior lo tenía preocupado, muy preocupado… 

Todo pasó durante el descanso para comer de la Corporación Kidou…

* * *

Kidou revisaba unos papeles que tenía que responder lo más pronto posible, distraído de todo lo demás, caminaba a lo largo del pasillo de grandes ventanales del último piso del edificio más alto de toda Inazuma hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba en la sala de descanso del personal. 

“Fudou, te estaba buscando.”

El joven adulto que en aquel momento estaba hablando con otro compañero dio un salto alarmado.

“Cualquier cosa que te haya podido decir el conserje es mentira.”

Kidou alzó la vista de los papeles sorprendido y frunció las cejas.

“¿Qué le has hecho al conserje esta vez?”

“¡Nada!” 

“Fudou…”

“Nada, en serio… Su maqueta del Titanic ya estaba rota cuando llegué.”

Kidou abrió la boca pero en ese momento el compañero con el que Fudou hablaba le saludó algo ofendido porque a él no le había dicho nada.

“Buenos días, Kidou.”

Kidou se giró hacia él y respondió fríamente.

“Ah, Megane estabas ahí, no te había visto.”

“Lo noté.”

“En cualquier caso no era eso por lo que te estaba buscando” dijo Kidou agarrando a Fudou del brazo “Tenemos que revisar estos papeles, es una interesante propuesta que está haciendo la compañía Kira para un nuevo proyecto conjunto y que hay que responder...”

“Espera, Kidou, espera…” Fudou se intentó soltar de su amigo y jefe “¡Es la hora de la comida!”

“La comida puede esperar.”

“Kidou, si no descansas lo suficiente vas a enfermarte… ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que comiste?” 

Kidou siguió arrastrando a Fudou por el lugar, ignorando sus protestas, hasta que de repente oyó un fuerte silbido continuado que los rodeaba. Los dos jóvenes alzaron la vista extrañados y vieron a una decena de compañeros de trabajo silbando y alzando las cejas divertidos, algunos de ellos miraban algo que tenían encima de ellos. Fudou levantó más la cabeza para descubrir de qué se trataba y con un vuelco de estómago encontró la razón por la que sus compañeros de trabajo los miraban tan interesados. 

“Vaya, vaya Kidou-kun. Así que todo era una estratagema para traerme bajo el muérdago” Fudou soltó una risa divertida mirando a su amigo con ojos provocativos.

Kidou frunció las cejas sin entender al comienzo; pero entonces él también se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasarles y se ruborizó de golpe.

“Por supuesto que no, déjate de tonterías… Vamos.”

“Que se besen, que se besen” empezaron a canturrear todos los demás, liderados por Megane que había sacado el móvil y disfrutaba de aquello el que más. 

Kidou se quedó helado, lo cual era bastante complicado con todo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, en especial su cara.

“Es la tradición Kidou-kun” se le rió Fudou.

Kidou bufó, bajando la carpeta en la que sujetaba las hojas que le importaban. 

“Que se besen, que se besen” volvieron a gritar los compañeros entre gritos de ánimo.

Kidou frunció las cejas de nuevo, se veía claramente que Fudou estaba disfrutando de aquello, no como él. Qué vergüenza. 

“No es más que un beso, Kidou-kun. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.”

Kidou miró a Fudou a los ojos, él no comprendía… Por supuesto que era la gran cosa, tan gran cosa como que nunca antes hubiera besado a nadie, ciertamente en el pasado había tenido citas que su padre le había organizado con herederas de buenas familias; pero nunca había funcionado nada; no podía funcionar en cualquier caso. Él llevaba más de diez años enamorado de otra persona. Otra persona que en aquel momento se le reía ante la vacilación del chico.

“Si no es la gran cosa entonces bésame tú a mí” gruñó Kidou aparentando una falsa calma, algo que a pesar de todo se le daba bien, al menos para engañar a cualquiera que no fuera Fudou.

Fudou entornó los ojos y le susurró sensualmente.

“No fui yo quien nos trajo aquí abajo.”

El joven heredero notaba las manos sudorosas, las miradas de todos clavadas en ellos, esperando, riendo, animando. Qué absurdo era todo aquello. Se iba a enterar de quién había puesto aquel muérdago ahí entre el resto de decoración navideña y lo haría despedir.

“Está bien, maldita sea.”

Kidou agarró de la camiseta a Fudou y tiró de él hacia sí mismo sin querer pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sencillamente queriendo acabar lo más pronto posible y poder retirarse de la vista de aquellos ojos que seguían sus movimientos. Aquel gesto sorprendió a Fudou a quien de repente, justo antes de que ocurriera, le llegó un chispazo de iluminación y se dio cuenta de que Kidou no había comprendido el tipo de beso que la gente normal se daba bajo el muérdago. Su rostro se ruborizó con aquella comprensión y un calor como de la explosión de un sol se adueñó de él, vio a cámara lenta como la cara de Kidou se acercaba a la suya. Inevitable, ineludible, destinada.

Sus labios se juntaron en aquel violento beso, secretamente deseado y públicamente atestiguado. El silencio cayó sobre ellos como la muerte en un campo de batalla, nadie pudo articular ninguna palabra, todos permanecían inmóviles, atónitos. Solo el ruido que hizo el móvil de Megane al sacar la foto de prueba rompió aquel vacío de sonido.

Kidou se separó con la respiración más agitada que en toda su vida y las mejillas tan rojas como cuando Kogure le echó picante a la comida en un campamento. A pesar de que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, miró desafiante a Fudou, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, los labios separados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se reflejaba ni gota de sarcasmo en su expresión; parecía estupefacto, asombrado, incrédulo. Levantó una mano titubeando y se la llevó a los labios, sin quitar los ojos de aquel oscuro verde mar de los de Kidou al otro lado de sus lentes azules.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en aquel momento, poco a poco los demás trabajadores se fueron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, evitando mirar a su jefe.

“¿Ahora podemos volver a la propuesta de Kira?” preguntó irascible Kidou golpeando sus hojas y esperando encontrar resistencia en Fudou, como siempre, sorprendiéndose de que este asintiera y lo siguiera mansamente, en completo silencio.

Estaban a mitad de la revisión de las hojas cuando Kidou se paró completamente extrañado de la falta de comentarios burlones y puntillosos de Fudou, lo miró sin poder evitar que se le volvieran a encender las mejillas a pesar de que intentaba no pensar en aquel corto pero increíble beso; se encontró con su mirada que todavía reflejaba aquel asombro que apareció durante el beso. Kidou rodó los ojos impaciente, pero entonces como llegada del cielo la verdad lo golpeó como un rayo caído sobre él. Se cubrió la cara con una mano y soltó un leve gruñido mientras sentía como se le revolvía el estómago.

“No tenía que besarte en los labios, ¿verdad?”

Fudou jugueteó con sus dedos y asintió con la cabeza, Kidou lanzó un gemido de vergüenza. 

“Me gustaría poder decirte que será nuestro secreto, pero nos ha visto mucha gente… Vamos a ser la noticia de toda la empresa durante semanas” murmuró Fudou entornando los ojos, luego miró a Kidou y se encogió de hombros.

Kidou sentía una fuerte quemazón por dentro, no podía creer que hubiera caído en algo tan estúpido. Fudou se balanceó y haciendo de tripas corazón alzó una mano.

“La propuesta de Tatsuya es muy interesante, puedes darle el visto bueno…”

Los dos adultos se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de desviar la mirada nuevamente ruborizados.

“Iré a… a hacer algo” Fudou se dio la vuelta y tenía la mano en el manillar de la puerta cuando se volvió a girar “No te olvides de comer, Kidou. Y bebe agua, no has empezado tu botella de hoy.”

* * *

Kidou se levantó y se acercó a mirar por la ventana. Durante todo el día había tenido que soportar las molestas risitas silenciosas de sus trabajadores; pero lo peor era no haber visto a Fudou en todo el día, parecía que estaba esquivándolo a propósito y aquello le dolía, el trabajo era bastante denso si la presencia de Fudou para alegrarlo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Kidou se descubriera a sí mismo recordando el breve momento del beso y anhelando los labios del castaño nuevamente. No había llegado donde estaba después de tantos años de castrar sus sentimientos para tirarlo todo por un estúpido muérdago.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando calmar sus agitadas emociones despertadas en aquel incidente. Debía mantener la compostura, debía ser frío y racional. Como la oscuridad exterior que engullía la ciudad en su aterciopelado manto. Pero también buscaba aquellas luces de colores en su vida. Navidad… estúpida Navidad, estúpido muérdago.

Era ya muy pasada la hora de salida del trabajo cuando la puerta del despacho de Kidou se abrió con un suave crujido, Kidou alzó la cabeza de los papeles que justo había terminado de firmar pensando que esta se habría abierto sola, quizá por alguna corriente de aire o algo similar. Así que dio un pequeño bote en su silla al ver ante él a Fudou, le acababa de dar un buen susto al aparecer así. 

“¿Qué ocurre, Fudou?” preguntó con voz vacilante, tras todo el día de evitarlo aparecía ante él como si nada.

“Son las doce de la noche, Yuuto. Ya no son horas de trabajar, ¿no piensas volver a tu casa?”

Kidou ni siquiera se sorprendió demasiado porque lo llamara por su nombre de pila, fuera del trabajo siempre era así; miró su reloj para confirmar aquel dato y abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquella era la razón por la que estaba tan agotado. Fudou entre tanto había cerrado la puerta y recortado la distancia hasta la mesa de su amigo, donde se apoyó como solía hacer. 

“No pasa nada, mañana es domingo, podré dormir hasta tarde” repuso Kidou sin darle mayor importancia a la tardía hora “¿Pero por qué no te has ido tú?”

“Porque tú no lo hiciste, estaba preocupado. No has salido en todo el día excepto para ir al servicio o a por café, seguramente no has comido nada” los ojos de Fudou miraron reprochadoramente la botella de agua mineral que había apenas sin empezar en el escritorio de Kidou “No has bebido agua.”

“He estado ocupado” mintió Kidou rápidamente con las orejas rojas, tomando las hojas para guardarlas en el cajón “Además, mejor así, ¿no estabas evitándome?” 

Luego se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos cansados tras tantas horas de trabajo, infructuoso trabajo pero trabajo al fin de cuentas. Fudou siguió el movimiento con sus ojos y suspiró, había un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz.

“Sí, es verdad. No quería ponerte en un aprieto delante de tus empleados y pensé que era más sensato no molestarte por hoy.”

Kidou se sorprendió ante aquel considerado gesto de parte de su amigo, que en aquel momento le llenaba un vaso con agua cristalina y fresca y se lo ofrecía. La mano de Kidou titubeó un poco antes de aceptar el vaso y beber.

“Nunca me molestas, Akio... Aunque no debí besarte ayer así, ni siquiera soy una persona tradicional.”

“No me quejo por eso” Fudou sonrió y en su cara de preocupación brilló durante un momento su expresión burlona habitual “Sin embargo, quizá para la siguiente vez puedas elegir un sitio más privado, lejos de miradas de terceros.”

Kidou hizo un ruido ahogado mientras terminaba de beber el agua cuyo vaso Fudou había vuelto a llenar. Los ojos verdes de Fudou miraron directamente sus ojos rojos, completamente fijos en él, creando aquella magia envolvente que siempre había aparecido desde su primer encuentro. Kidou no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de superioridad, evitando pensar que pasaría con su relación si aquello se estiraba más.

“¿Como mi despacho, por ejemplo?”

Fudou sonrió de vuelta y miró el lugar.

“No parece mala idea” luego señaló la puerta “Venga, vámonos de una vez, mi casa queda bastante lejos y quiero llegar antes de que me salgan canas.”

Kidou suspiró y guardó todos los papeles, antes de recoger sus cosas y abrir la puerta del despacho, al pasar por delante de Fudou no pudo evitar pararse a su lado con un burbujeo en el estómago. Sabía que estaba siendo imprudente e insensato, pero deseaba estar con él tanto como deseaba seguir respirando, ya no lo resistía más. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con tanta suavidad como si estuviera tratando alguna joya preciosa antiquísima. Sus ojos rojos reflejaron el profundo deseo de su alma al perderse en los de Fudou.

“Puedes venir a mi casa, está muy cerca.”

Los ojos verdes de Fudou soltaron un destello y se echó a reír, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras que dijo a continuación con voz picaresca.

“Cuidado, Kidou-kun. Voy a pensar que a ti tampoco te disgustó ese beso.”

Kidou fue a protestar cuando captó aquel mensaje y se ruborizó. Bajó la mano y se recolocó el abrigo.

“¿Entonces vas a venir a mi casa?”

Fudou amplió la sonrisa en su cara, sabiendo que lo que iba a aceptar era un punto de no retorno en el que ambos iban a verse expuestos y vulnerables, pero no había nada que deseara más. No había nada que hubiera deseado tanto desde hacía largos años.

“Acepto tu generosa propuesta.”

* * *

“Que limpia tienes la casa, Yuuto. Pensé que sería una pocilga.”

“Tengo un empleado que viene todos los días para limpiar y ordenar..”

“¿También los domingos?”

“No, los domingos no.”

La sonrisa de Fudou se amplió y colocó la frente sobre un cristal que cubría una de las paredes del salón de Kidou, el frío ayudó a calmar el calor que lo abrasaba. El lugar era un piso grande y cómodo en otro de los altos edificios cercanos a las oficinas de Corporaciones Kidou.

“Esto sí que son vistas, mi piso da a un aburrido patio de luces. ¿Pero no te da cosa que te estén viendo con una pared de cristal?”   
Kidou dejó la chaqueta y las gafas sobre el sofá de la estancia y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, desde el reflejo de cristal Fudou lo siguió con la mirada, notando una palpitación eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo. Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa provocativa.

"Es un cristal que solo permite ver desde adentro, desde fuera es tintado. En cualquier caso, podrías ver todo los días estas vistas si quisieras, ¿sabes? Puedes mudarte conmigo."

Fudou ladeó la cabeza, sin estar seguro de si aquello era honesto o solo se metía con él y evitando pensar en lo atractivo que acababa de resultarle Kidou y las ganas que tenía de morderle el cuello.

“Tentador.”

Tras un rato de silencio el joven se retiró de la ventana y señaló un gran árbol de Navidad que había en el centro del salón.

“¿Sabes?, me sorprende que tengas un árbol de Navidad.”

“Haruna me obligó a decorar el piso.”

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio nuevamente unos momentos, evaluándose mutuamente. Finalmente Fudou dio el primer paso y se acercó a Kidou, tocándole el hombro.

“Deberías comer algo, Kidou.”

Kidou sonrió y le agarró la mano con una extraña sensación de culpabilidad y placer a la misma vez, acariciándole el dorso con su pulgar con suavidad y ternura, sus tripas se revolvían dentro. Fudou sintió su cuerpo ardiendo ante aquel contacto y su estómago burbujeó de excitación. Todo él temblaba de la necesidad de más.

“Puedo prepararte algo si quieres” ofreció el castaño, intentando priorizar el bienestar de Kidou a las crecientes ganas que tenía de lanzarse a besarlo. Unas ganas que habían ido aumentando desde que se conocieron.

Los ojos de Kidou recorrieron la cara de Fudou con atención antes de responder.

“Tengo leche y cereales.”

Fudou ni siquiera se sorprendió por eso, se echó a reír y con su mano libre acarició el rostro de Kidou.

“No tienes remedio.”

“Tú tampoco has cenado, ¿cierto?” Kidou tragó saliva “Te invito a leche con cereales, Akio.”

"Parece una cena digna de nosotros” comentó burlonamente Fudou haciendo que ambos se rieran más fuerte. 

  
Kidou se separó para buscar los boles en los que servir aquella improvisada cena, sabía que ya no podía dar vuelta atrás pero tampoco quería hacerlo, era el momento de cerrar trece años de cobardía.

"Así que no te disgustó el beso" comentó de repente Kidou mientras cenaban haciendo que Fudou saliera de sus pensamientos y lo mirase, antes de poder responder Kidou añadió lo que realmente le inquietaba "Pensé que para alguien con experiencia sería un beso realmente horrible, nunca antes había besado a nadie."

Fudou comprendió de inmediato lo que molestaba a Kidou y se reclinó en su asiento mirando intensamente al joven.

"No tengo ninguna experiencia, los únicos besos que he recibido en mi vida son los de mi abuela y mi madre y obviamente no han sido en los labios."

Kidou pareció sorprenderse enormemente con aquello, su mano golpeó sin querer su bol salpicando la leche pero sin importarle tampoco; Fudou siempre le había parecido el tipo de chico que captaba la atención de todo el mundo. 

"¿Por qué?" y aunque no era eso lo que su mente iba a preguntar fue lo que su boca pronunció en alto, Fudou se echó a reír y tomó un par de cucharadas de cereal antes de responder.

"Nunca me ha interesado tener pareja. Perdón, miento" la mirada de Fudou aumentó aún más su extraordinario atractivo, algo que Kidou creía imposible “Si hay una persona...”

"¿Quién?" preguntó Kidou, creyendo saber pero sin querer hacerse esperanzas, aquello podría o bien destrozarle completamente o impulsarlo más alto que nunca.

Fudou sonrió, y con expresión juguetona se tocó la barbilla, su voz estaba llena de flirteo.

"Creo que conoces un poco a esa persona, es un chico muy trabajador, demasiado quizá; extremadamente inteligente, un genio, y le gusta llevar las gafas más feas que pueda encontrar. Si no recuerdo mal trabaja en Corporaciones Kidou, de hecho, me parece que es algo así como un alto cargo. Es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca. Lo amo profundamente.”

La expresión de Kidou demostraba lo muy dichoso que se sentía en aquel momento, por un momento había temido que su corazón se hiciera añicos; pero estaba claro que el sentimiento era mutuo y eso lo hacía extremadamente feliz. Abrió la boca pero Fudou siguió hablando.

“Sin embargo, nunca me he atrevido a decirle que le amaba.”

Kidou cerró la boca, frunció las cejas y preguntó.

“¿Por qué?”

Fudou entrelazó los dedos y bajó la mirada, los labios de Kidou se tensaron.

“Por miedo. Se volvió alguien tan importante para mí que temí estropear una de las pocas cosas buenas de mi vida.”

Fudou enterró la cabeza en los brazos y no la volvió a levantar hasta que notó un peso sobre su hombro, Kidou estaba a su lado y le agarraba el hombro con decisión.

“Akio, eres la persona más valiosa de mi vida y significas más de lo que nunca me atreví a aceptar; también yo me callé por miedo a estropear la única luz de color en mi vida gris” Fudou alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Kidou prácticamente junto a la suya “Te amo, Akio.”

Kidou acortó la distancia sin dar tiempo al otro joven a reaccionar y le besó en los labios, subiendo firmemente una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras que la otra empujaba hacía sí el cuerpo esbelto de él a mitad de la espalda. Atrapándolo en un beso del que no le permitiría huir. 

Fudou gimió en la boca de Kidou, movido por el placer que recorría su cuerpo al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, aquella boca buscando más de él, su lengua juntándose con la suya y queriendo más. Más. Más. Las manos de Kidou ardían en su cuerpo y deseaba que siguieran tocándolo. Más. Mucho más. La respiración agitada y cálida, pesada y entrecortada que los llevaba a buscarse más. Más. Más.

El castaño hundió sus manos en el pelo suelto pero ligeramente ondulado del joven, aferrándose a él con tanta necesidad que llegaba a doler en su alma. La mano de la espalda de Kidou bajó por esta, empujando las caderas del joven de ojos verdes sobre las suyas con una tensión eléctrica rodeándolos. El beso aumentaba de pasión. 

Se movieron como pudieron por el lugar sin separarse, hasta llegar al sofá en el que Kidou tumbó a Fudou y se colocó encima de él, sin dejar de besarle. Fudou lo abrazó con las piernas, sin permitir que se separaran. 

Cuando rompieron el beso ambos estaban sudorosos y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podían sentir la pulsación del otro en su cuerpo. 

“Te propongo algo, Akio. Salgamos juntos.”

Los ojos de Fudou tintinearon con la risa de la felicidad, con un brillo intenso le dejó un corto beso en los labios.

“Acepto, una vez más, tu proposición. Te amo. Yuuto.”

Volvieron a besarse, mientras fuera comenzaba nuevamente a nevar pesadamente, un murmullo de fondo de quietud que rompía con la agitación de ambos jóvenes en aumento sus gemidos y sus murmullos, una capa gruesa de blanco que se amontonaba en las calles, los tejados y los árboles. Pero ellos no le prestaron atención, todo lo que querían en aquellos momentos era recuperar el tiempo perdido, compartir el amor que había macerado durante los años, hacerle entender al otro lo mucho que lo necesitaban en su vida. En algún momento entre los intensos besos Fudou perdió la camiseta; y no sería lo único que perdería aquella noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Tengo que acabar las historias de ayer y hoy, voy con un poquito de retraso.


	9. Tragedia antes de Navidad [TeresxEdgar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 09 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Teres Tolue x Edgar Valtinas  
> Personajes Adicionales: Philipp, los hijos (ocs) de Edgar y Teres  
> Clasificación: Mature tirando a Explicit  
> Tags: sexo, mpreg, drama, mucho drama, personaje en coma, el final es feliz.  
> Palabras: 4878  
> Resumen: Cuando Edgar intenta detener a dos ladrones recibe un golpe en la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento. Al despertar todo es extraño, algo no es como debería ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardé más de lo que esperaba con esta historia por el trabajo. Ayer tuve que trabajar todo el día y perdí uno de mis dos días libres, pero como estamos en campaña de Navidad... 
> 
> De todos modos espero que te guste la historia. Aunque es un re-escrito de una vieja historia le añadí cosas nuevas y me emocioné por lo que la hice más larga de lo que pretendía (me pasa con todas).

Edgar Valtinas se colocó unos elegantes guantes negros de cuero sintéticoy salió de la Academia de Fútbol de su Majestad con expresión levemente ausente, algo inusual en él. Se encontraba en mitad de un neblinoso Londres nocturno, hacía mucho frío a pesar de estar tan solo a principios de Diciembre. Respiró profundamente el helador aire y al exhalar, el aliento se condensó a su alrededor en blancas volutas que revolotearon a su alrededor hasta dispersarse en la noche.

Miró hacia el cielo encapotado con sus azules ojos centelleando, sin duda no tardaría en nevar, al igual que los días anteriores. Dubitativamente tocó su bolsa, donde guardaba el paraguas antes de echarse a andar por la larga calle del centro de la ciudad.

Las luces temblorosas de las viejas farolas londinenses lanzaban largas sombras en el suelo y su reflejo dorado saltaba entre los charcos que cubrían Londres como un anhelo inalcanzable. 

En los cristales de los negocios y las casas comenzaban a verse luces de colores que tintineaban alegres rompiendo al aterciopelado manto oscuro de la noche británica. Campanillas, estrellas y bolas.

No muy lejos se recortaba en el cielo la magnífica y esplendorosa figura del Big Ben que no tardó en hacer sonar sus campanas siete veces, un tañido profundo que navegaba en la profundidad de los corazones de los transeúntes. 

Edgar dejó escapar un resoplido, colocándose correctamente su larga melena celeste por fuera de una bufanda especialmente cálida y acogedora, su aspecto debía ser impecable en todo momento y en el reflejo de un escaparate había visto un mechón de cabello mal colocado. Una repentina ráfaga de aire le hizo tiritar dentro de su elegante gabán gris.

Mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara de color se llevó la mano a los cansados ojos. En frente de él los coches pasaban como suspiros de luz, una estela luminosa. El día había sido duro y el joven se sentía cansado, sus amigos más cercanos le decían que llevaba mucha responsabilidad; pero no podía hacerlo de otro modo. Todos, él mismo el primero, esperaban de él siempre lo mejor o incluso mejor que mejor, por eso mismo debía ser el primero en su carrera y un capitán excelente en el equipo de fútbol, además por supuesto de sus clases particulares de piano, violín y español.

Incluso con tanto peso bajo sus hombros Edgar lo llevaba con orgullo. En especial su mejora en español, que había empezado a estudiar tras conocer a Teres. Edgar entrecerró los ojos mientras caminaba a paso rápido: Teres.

Se detuvo en frente de una plaza en la que unos niños jugaban gritando y haciendo grandes gestos. Una iluminada fuente en el centro borboteaba con gorjeos navideños. El joven inglés notó que de repente sus hombros se habían tensado y los relajó con una respiración pesada. 

No podía evitarlo, cuando pensaba en Teres Tolue todo su cuerpo respondía solo. Y no del modo grácil que le gustaría, sino aflorando en él sus instintos más bajos. Mirando a los niños no pudo evitar quedarse atrapado en los recuerdos del pasado, una larga figura elegante en la noche londinense.

La primera vez que conoció a Teres lo odió con todo su ser, Edgar acababa de entrar al equipo nacional inglés con once años y enseguida captó la atención de todos los ojos, era un genio, un portento. Y a pesar de eso en su partido contra Argentina no tuvo nada que hacer contra la férrea defensa de aquel niño fuerte y decidido de pelo oscuro y ojos rojos, tan intensos como la sangre que fluía por sus venas. A raíz de aquel momento se creó una fuerte rivalidad entre ellos, a veces ganaba Teres, otras veces Edgar. El odio se transformó en admiración y la admiración en amistad. Ambos anhelaban el momento de volver a jugar en contra del otro para demostrar los avances ganados en el tiempo de separación.

Hasta que todo se complicó cuando lo que debió quedar como profesional saltó a lo personal; una noche de frivolidad tras un intenso partido que acabó con ambos besándose a escondidas de sus equipos.

Edgar alzó la cabeza en la plaza, recordando aquella noche un par de años atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo se cargara de electricidad y un fuerte calor palpitara en su cuerpo, tal y como hizo en su momento. Despertando sus pasiones, agitando su corazón. Un recuerdo vívido y vergonzoso a la misma vez. 

Las caricias, los besos. Los cuerpos desnudos de ambos en la oscuridad de la habitación de Teres. Las manos fuertes de Teres recorriendo su espalda hasta alcanzar su deseo. El frenesí de su corazón al ser colocado boca abajo mientras ahogaba los gemidos contra la almohada impregnada del olor del argentino. La salvaje atracción que sentían el uno por el otro y que culminó en aquella noche de placer. 

Edgar no comprendía cómo cayó en aquel juego, su cuerpo se despertaba continuamente ante la presencia de Teres. Él, un Valtinas, movido tan profundamente por un hombre que no era delicado en absoluto. Tan desesperado por volver a sentirle dentro, por escuchar su respiración agitada al dominarlo, por recoger su fruto. Se preguntaba con frecuencia qué ocurriría si aquello que era secreto dejaba de serlo, ¿sería capaz de mantener la cabeza erguida? 

Cerró los puños frustrado. Su cabeza se peleaba con su corazón, que despreocupado de las normas y estigmas sociales sólo esperaba volver a reencontrarse con el joven de anchas espaldas para volver a sentir su piel sobre la suya. Esperando inocentemente que en algún momento aquello que era carnal girase a una relación estable.

Porque… encerrado en mil capas de excusas se hallaba la frágil verdad. Edgar estaba perdidamente enamorado de Teres. A diario lo echaba de menos, extrañaba su fuerte risa, sus amables manos, sus ojos risueños. Una persona tan diferente a él mismo, que completaba su vida dando color a sus sueños. 

Un amor trágico destino al fracaso, miles de kilómetros de separación y un peligroso juego de sexo y pasión.

Edgar sintió sus mejillas encendidas, tan encendidas como el cuerpo de Teres sobre el suyo, ardiente, brutal, excitado.

Que sin sentido, apenas se veían físicamente dos veces al año en los partidos internacionales. Unas pocas noches locas no eran razón para perder la cabeza y echar por tierra su futuro. Y sin embargo… Edgar empezó a andar nuevamente. Y sin embargo, ya la había perdido.

Nuevamente Edgar esperaba el cambio de color en un semáforo cuando aquel grito rompió el aire, agitación, una alarma cercana, voces de socorro, peligro. 

Desde el final de la calle en la que acababan de robar una importante joyería una furgoneta sin matrícula se daba a la fuga con los dos criminales creyendo que su plan daría resultado arrasando cuanto se ponía delante de ellos. 

Edgar reaccionó de inmediato, su honor inglés no le permitiría hacer otra cosa incluso si lo hubiera pensado. Como un rayo golpeando el suelo en una tormenta, saltó a la carretera mientras levantaba la pierna derecha que adquirió un fulgor azulado. Unos aros dorados rodearon su pierna creando una espada de energía fulgurante.

“¡Excalibur!” gritó el joven bajando la pierna, haciendo que aquella poderosa energía descendiera y golpeara el vehículo en movimiento, los criminales en el interior recibieron el mayor susto de sus vidas, jamás entre todas las posibilidades de ser detenidos hubieran pensado en aquella.

Sin embargo no todo fue como debería, el impacto fue demasiado duro y Edgar no pudo controlar el retroceso de su ataque que hizo que saliera despedida hacia atrás, reaccionó inconscientemente logrando evitar lo peor.

Lo último que oyó antes de caer inconsciente fueron los gritos asustados de la gente alrededor y las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos. En la cabeza una herida sangraba tiñendo de rojo la grisácea calle helada. Un copo de nieve se posó en su ojo izquierdo.

* * *

_ Cuando Edgar volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba sentado frente a un cálido fuego en un cómodo sillón. Las alegres llamas chisporroteaban en la chimenea aisladas por un cristal, iluminando tenuemente una estancia elegantemente decorada. Aquel era un salón típicamente inglés. _

_ En sus manos llevaba un libro de cuidada encuadernación, abierto a la mitad, como si lo hubiera estado leyendo hasta aquel momento. _

_ De repente notó algo que jugaba entre sus piernas y bajó la mirada sorprendido, un niño de apenas tres años se había enredado y hacía divertidos mohines a un sabueso que dormitaba en una alfombra frente al fuego ignorando al pequeño. Aquel niño tenía el pelo oscuro ondulado e intensos ojos azules, iguales que los de Edgar. La piel era tostada y al descubrir la mirada del joven en él sonrió creando unos preciosos hoyuelos en la mejilla. _

_ “Papi.” _

_ Edgar sintió un escalofrío, ¿qué significaba aquello? Sin embargo antes de poder pensarlo más se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo con dulzura. _

_ “¿Qué ocurre, Henry?” _

_ “Tengo hambre” confesó él tocándose la tripa que en aquel momento le rugió dándole la razón. _

_ Edgar soltó una carcajada olvidándose de su extrañeza inicial, por supuesto que era Henry, ¿quién iba a ser si no? Una alegre y profunda voz tras ellos les hizo girarse, Edgar sintió que se alteraba de repente. _

_ “Pronto estará la cena para mis chicos favoritos.” _

_ Los ojos de Edgar se habían abierto escandalizados, ¿qué hacía Teres ahí? De repente miró al niño, a pesar de sus ojos azules tenía los rasgos inconfundibles de él. _

_ “¿Teres?”  _

_ El argentino frunció las cejas y se acercó preocupado. _

_ “¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? ¿Vuelves a encontrarte mal?” _

_ Edgar se extrañó aún más, ¿por qué razón iba a encontrarse mal?, ¿qué significaba aquello? Teres, entre tanto, se acercó al inglés y se arrodilló, acariciando el vientre de Edgar con mucho amor. Edgar sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Su tripa estaba abultada, mostrando inequívocamente un embarazo al final de su gestación. ¿Cómo? ¿por qué?... Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo? Él era un hombre, eso era imposible. _

_ “¿Acaso nuestro pequeño Charles está haciendo de las suyas nuevamente?” sonrió Teres dejando un beso en la tripa y mirando con mirada cómplice a Edgar “Seguro que ya quiere jugar al fútbol.” _

_ “No… está… todo está bien. Solo fue… una ligera conmoción.” _

_ Teres se levantó echándose a reír y le dejó un beso en los labios a Edgar haciendo que Henry protestara. _

_ “Conque sí, ¿eh?” rugió Teres cogiendo al pequeño en volandas y empezando a hacerle pedorretas en la tripa, mientras él se desternillaba de risa. _

_ Edgar respiró profundamente, llevándose la mano al vientre.  _

_ “¿Seguro que estás bien?” preguntó Teres dejando descansar unos segundos a su hijo. Edgar asintió. _

_ “Sí, soy muy feliz” respondió él con una sincera sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo era, ¿por qué no iba a serlo? _

_ “¡Abrazo familiar!” exclamó Teres agarrando a Edgar y a su hijo y abrazándolos fuertemente. _

_ “¡Abrazo, abrazo! ¡Sherlock también!” el pequeño señaló al perro que hizo un ruido con la nariz y se dio la vuelta. _

_ “A Sherlock puedes abrazarlo tú si quieres” contestó Teres dejando al niño en el suelo y revolviéndole el pelo “La cena no tardará.” _

_ Teres tomó la mano de Edgar en la que brillaba una alianza, le dejó un beso y se marchó a seguir notando que algo empezaba a oler a quemado. _

_ Edgar miró por la ventana del salón hacia el oscuro exterior, y a pesar de que no podía verse más que las sombras de lo que era un enorme jardín, supo que no estaba en Inglaterra. Se dio la vuelta, hacia la chimenea, caminaba con dificultad debido al embarazo. En la repisa había muchas fotos. De Edgar y Teres en lo que parecía el día de su boda, un collage de ellos viajando por el mundo con algunos amigos como Endou, Fidio, Roniejo, Rococo, Mark y Dylan, muchas fotos de Henry a lo largo de sus tres años, algunas de ellas con Sherlock. _

_ “Mañana viene Santa Claus” canturreó el niño “Espero que me traiga el balón de fútbol que pedí porque he sido muy bueno, ¿verdad Papi?” _

_ Edgar se giró hacia su hijo y su mirada se suavizó. _

_ “El mejor.” _

* * *

“¿¡Cómo que no es grave!?” gritó una voz fuera de sí en medio de un pasillo con olor a químicos y medicación, haciendo que las personas que pasaban a su lado lo mirasen mal.

“Los médicos han dicho que no hay lesión cerebral” susurró la persona que acompañaba a la primera, un chico de pelo claro peinado hacia arriba bastante apuesto. Tenía que trotar a su lado para mantener el paso.

Al llegar a la puerta a la cual se dirigían la primera persona abrió sin ningún miramiento, la puerta chocó contra la pared, pero nadie además de ellos lo presenció. En una habitación de blancas paredes, con una decoración sencilla pero acogedora con detalles navideños, todo lo acogedora que podía ser al tratarse de un hospital.

Teres, el joven que parecía un huracán, se detuvo de repente. Toda la fuerza lo abandonó al ver en la cama que quedaba bajo una ventana a la persona que iba a visitar.

“Edgar…” gimió notando como una sensación amarga se apoderaba de su estómago. 

El otro chico entró, miró al argentino y suspiró, le puso la mano en el hombro y le murmuró.

“Te dejo un momento a solas con él.”

Teres agradeció aquel detalle, aunque no fue capaz de expresarlo con palabras. Nada parecía cuajar en su mente de forma definida al ver a Edgar con aquel respirador artificial, tumbado en la cama de sábanas blancas como un níveo y bello cadáver. Un monitor cerca de su cabeza silbaba suavemente.

El joven argentino se acercó titubeante a su más que amigo, sus ojos opacados y su corazón apretado por un férreo puño de temor.

“ _ Boludo _ ” gruñó en español cogiéndole de la mano y dejándole un beso “¿Qué diantres pensaste al hacer semejante estupidez? No, no me digas, seguro que ni siquiera pensaste…”

Teres se mordió los labios, y por mucho que lo intentó no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla de piel oscura. Se llevó el antebrazo a los ojos y ahogando un sollozo intentó controlar la tristeza que en aquel momento sustituía a la rabia que había sentido al enterarse de la noticia. Sus ojos languidecieron con un reflejo azulado.

La puerta se abrió sin apenas hacer ruido tras un largo rato de soledad, pero el otro joven inglés que estaba esperando pacientemente alzó la cabeza de su móvil y miró a Teres con expresión comprensiva. 

“¿Cuándo despertará, Philip?”

El inglés respiró hondo, aquello tampoco era fácil para él; hacía muchos años que era amigo íntimo de Edgar y aquello le desgarraba el corazón.

“No se sabe.”

“¿¡Cómo que no se sabe!?” gritó el argentino enfadándose de nuevo por la propia frustración que lo engullía “¡Dijiste que no había lesión!

“Es cierto” respondió Philip sin alterar su voz, sabía lo mucho que significaba Edgar para Teres, el propio hecho que el argentino estuviera ahí pocas horas después de que se le notificara lo sucedido era prueba de ello “No hay lesión cerebral, así que cuando despierte despertará… bien. Pero…”

“¿¡Pero!?”

“No se puede saber cuándo lo hará.”

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados, pensando en Edgar.

“Edgar es valiente” repuso finalmente Teres como si aquello zanjara cualquier discusión, Philip lo miró sin decir nada, agarrándose igualmente a aquellas palabras como faro de fé.

* * *

_ Edgar despertó de imprevisto al notar que algo saltaba encima de él, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista, algo difícil debido a su pelo y a la penumbra de la habitación en la que se encontraba. _

_ “¡Papi, papá!” gritaron tres voces infantiles, agudas y cargadas de alegría.  _

_ Al mismo tiempo que lograba enfocar notó que algo al lado de él se movía con un gruñido profundo. Estaba tumbado en una cama de matrimonio, ancha y cubierto de varias mantas cálidas. _

_ “Es demasiado temprano” rezongó la otra persona en la cama intentando darse media vuelta, consiguiendo únicamente que aquellos tres niños empezaran a saltarle encima a él también. _

_ “¡Ha venido! ¡Ha venido!” _

_ “¡Regaloz!” _

_ “Está bien, está bien” se rió el otro hombre con una voz atronadora “Vayamos a abrir esos regalos.” _

_ Los niños empezaron a chillar de emoción. Edgar sonrió observando a sus hijos. _

_ Henry era el mayor, en aquel momento tenía nueve años, la cara redonda y una enorme energía. Se parecía más que nunca a su padre con su pelo oscuro ondulado y sus hoyuelos. En aquel momento apuntó hacia la puerta. _

_ “¡Sherlock!” el niño se lanzó a abrazar el perro, ya viejo, que meneó el rabo y le dio un lametón. _

_ “¡Vamoz a abrir loz regaloz!” exclamó el hijo mediano ceceando, Charles. De seis años, cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos, recordaba en sus facciones mucho más a Edgar que a Teres, pero igualmente tenía hoyuelos, todos ellos tenían. _

_ La menor era una niña de cuatro años que sonreía tímidamente, abrazada a un peluche de un caballero medieval. La niña tenía la melena celeste y los ojos rojos, con largas pestañas. Se llamaba Enid. _

_ “¡Vamos, vamos!” urgió ella agarrando de la mano a Edgar para ir hacia el enorme salón preciosamente decorado con motivos navideños.  _ _   
  
_

_ En las paredes del pasillo y en la repisa de la chimenea había muchas más fotos que mostraban todos aquellos años de vida familiar. Edgar se detuvo a mirar una en la que salían todos ellos, sabueso incluido. La tomó un momento en las manos y la contempló pensativo. Teres se acercó a él, le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se giró hacia sus hijos que saltaban de emoción contenida. _

_ “¿Quién quiere abrir los regalos?” gritó el padre con una carcajada. _

_ “¡Yo!” respondieron todos los niños añ unísono. _

* * *

“¿Aún no despierta?”

Era lo primero que Teres decía siempre al llegar al hospital, independientemente de que se hubiera marchado media hora antes. Cuando se encontraba con Philipp él resoplaba en señal de negación. Los padres de Edgar, en cambio, llevaban peor aquella voz atronadora y muchas veces la madre del joven se echaba a llorar.

Aquel día en concreto Teres únicamente había salido a por un sándwich a la cafetería del hospital para comer algo, descubriendo que no era tan buena idea como parecía al ver las mezclas nada apetitosas con las que contaminaban el pobre pan.

“Teres, has estado ausente 10 minutos, ¿cómo quieres que haya cambio?” inquirió Philipp rodando los ojos.

Teres se encogió los hombros y le dio un mordisco al sándwich.

“Nunca se sabe cuando va a ser el momento.”

Philipp lo miró y se revolvió el pelo, tenía unas feas ojeras bajo los ojos y no estaba tan bien peinado como de costumbre. 

“Ya lleva una semana así…” murmuró aquellas palabras que tanto miedo le daban, Philipp bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios.

Teres alzó los ojos y lo abrasó con la mirada, sabiendo muy bien qué quería significar aquello.

“¡Edgar es un ganador! ¡No va a rendirse! ¡Cómo vuelvas a insinuar algo así te escacho la cabeza!”

El inglés no se amedrentó ante aquella amenaza, solo miró a Teres a los ojos y al ver la llama de la determinación en sus ojos se permitió una sonrisa.

“Es verdad, Edgar odia perder.”

A pesar de eso los días pasaban sin que parecía haber un cambio significativo, y antes de que se dieran cuenta llegaron al día anterior a Noche Buena. Teres estaba solo en la habitación leyendo por aburrimiento un libro que le había dejado Philipp. El día amaneció plomizo, gris y frío. Al igual que todos los días anteriores, Teres echaba de menos el clima de su país, en aquel momento era verano ahí.

Un suave toque en la puerta anunció la llegada de Philipp, al entrar se quitó la bufanda y empezó a desabrigarse.

“Buenos días.”

Teres respondió con un gruñido sin levantar la vista del libro. Philipp lo observó con atención, también el argentino tenía peor aspecto a medida que pasaban los días, y en los últimos había estado especialmente irritable.

“Teres” comenzó Philipp acercándose a él con precaución.

“Ya, córtale” gruñó Teres levantando la cabeza con expresión ceñuda “Sé que me vas a decir, y mi respuesta es: déjame en paz.”

“¿Eres adivino?” sonrió Philipp sin dudar de que Teres sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir.

“Oh, ya lo creo, un gran adivino.”

Philipp suspiró pesadamente sentándose en la silla frente a Teres.

“¿No le importa a tu familia?”

“Sí que les importa, pero…” Teres se ahogó en sus palabras y gruñó algo que pareció un sollozo.

Philipp sonrió y le dejó unas palmadas en el hombro. 

* * *

_ Edgar veía caer la nieve a través de la ventana de su salón en el que un enorme árbol de Navidad coloreaba la estancia con luces danzarinas. El ruido de la puerta principal lo hizo girarse con el corazón en vilo. _

_ “Ya estoy en casa, mi amor” rugió aquella voz inconfundible “Los niños se han quedado encantados de poder pasar el día con tus padres…” luego en un susurro añadió “Pobres de mis niños.” _

_ Teres se acercó a Edgar tras dejar su abrigo en la entrada, una enorme sonrisa en los labios, al llegar hasta él lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó intensamente en los labios. _

_ “Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?” _

_ Edgar sonrió como si aquella pregunta le ofendiera, le quitó un rastro de nieve en el cabello a su marido y respondió con arrogancia. _

_ “Por supuesto.” _

_ Ambos volvieron a besarse mientras Teres comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de Edgar. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, una gran sacudida eléctrica. Aquel beso se había sentido… de verdad. ¿De verdad? _

_ Edgar se separó, de repente notaba algo extraño, un extraño ruido en su interior, como si estuviera intentando sintonizar una radio. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraron a su alrededor. _

_ “¿Edgar?”  _

_ Su propio nombre no parecía tan real en mucho tiempo, Teres acarició su cara, una caricia que Edgar sintió totalmente en su piel, un susurro que lo recorría. Su corazón nervioso aumentó su frecuencia. _

_ “Edgar” volvió a llamar Teres, cogiéndolo de la mano. Edgar notó claramente el calor de aquellas manos, la pasión que desprendían. Al mirar a Teres descubrió que lloraba. Ambos lloraban “Te amo, Edgar.” _

* * *

“¡Edgar!” exclamó Teres asustado de repente “Oiga, que venga alguien, ¡está pasándole algo!”

En la pequeña habitación del hospital en la que Teres se encontraba solo en aquellos instantes habían empezado a suceder muchas cosas casi a la vez.

Llevado por la tristeza el joven argentino no había podido evitar darle un beso al inconsciente Edgar en un momento que se quedó a solas porque Philipp fue al baño antes de prepararse para volver a casa. Llevado por aquel sentimiento tan profundo que le sangraba el corazón acarició su mejilla y susurró su nombre. En aquel momento la pantalla que controlaba las constantes vitales empezó a emitir pitidos y el joven en estado de coma comenzó a sufrir espasmos en el cuerpo.

“¿Qué ocurre, Teres?” preguntó Philipp entrando a la habitación corriendo junto a una enfermera.

“No lo sé, de repente empezó a moverse así” respondió el joven totalmente asustado.

La enfermera no parecía tan sorprendida; pero antes de poder explicar nada Edgar se incorporó de la cama en la que yacía desde hacía dos semanas con un grito ahogado.

Sus ojos celestes parecían emborronados, dirigió la cabeza hacia ellos sin poder fijar la vista y expresión ausente de comienzo.

“¡Edgar!” gritó Teres acercándose a él y agarrándolo por el hombro “¿Estás bien, Edgar?”

“Déjale su espacio, hombre” sonrió Philipp sin poder evitar querer acercarse también.

Edgar giró su cabeza hacia Teres y de repente la luz en sus ojos volvió a brillar, miró a su alrededor intentando asimilar lo ocurrido y su rostro adoptó un gesto de terror.

“¿¡Henry!? ¿¡Charles!? ¿¡Enid!? ¿Dónde están” quiso saber de inmediato con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los dos jóvenes que lo habían cuidado aquel tiempo se miraron entre ellos sin comprender y la enfermera frunció las cejas.

“¿Dónde están quienes?” preguntó Teres intentando sonreír con voz suave.

Edgar se indignó ante aquello.

“¡Nuestros hijos! ¿¡Dónde están los niños!? ¿Dónde…?”

En aquel momento aparecieron varias personas más por la puerta, otro enfermero y un médico; de inmediato hicieron salir a los dos visitantes y cerraron la puerta sin dar más explicación que el que debían hacer una exploración del paciente.

Teres y Philipp se quedaron fuera, se encontraban a partes iguales estupefactos y aterrorizados, ¿quizá y Edgar si había sufrido daño cerebral? Les latía el corazón con ansiedad, mientras esperaban agonizantemente a que volviera a abrirse aquella puerta. Philipp capaz de mantener la cabeza fría usó parte de aquel tiempo para llamar a los padres de Edgar. En otro momento se hubiera metido con Teres sobre sus hijos, pero estaba muy preocupado por Edgar como para hacerlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Teres creyó que habían pasado varios años. 

“Está todo bien” informó la médico con una sonrisa conciliadora “Es normal que los pacientes despierten abruptamente y les cueste volver a situarse en el espacio tiempo. Podéis pasar, pero no lo forcéis mucho, necesita calma.”

Los dos jóvenes entraron con el corazón bombeando con un ritmo doloroso.

“¿Edgar?” sonrió Philipp sentándose en una de las sillas al lado del muchacho mientras Teres tomaba asiento en la otra.

El apelado los miró, y se dio cuenta de repente que no tenía sentido que uno de ellos estuviera ahí, se sentía tan confuso que no supo qué decir excepto asentir. 

“Perdonad lo de antes” murmuró de repente con pesadumbre “Al parecer solo se trataba de un… sueño.”

Philipp miró de reojo a Teres que en aquel momento se ruborizaba visiblemente.

“Por supuesto, jamás le pondría nombres tan feos a mis hijos.”

Philipp rodó los ojos y miró a Edgar que abría la boca levemente indignado.

“No son nombres feos, son nombres…”

“Tranquilo, Edgar” interrumpió su amigo “Han dicho que tienes que permanecer calmado.”

Edgar resopló y se recolocó el pelo, un gesto que traía de cabeza a Teres que intentaba por todos los medios guardar la compostura para no asustarle nada más despertar de su coma. En ese momento los ojos del joven inglés se dirigieron hacia Teres y le miraron intensamente, parecía que estuviera reprochándole algo cuando preguntó.

“¿Por qué estás aquí?”

Se hizo un silencio corto, incómodo y tenso. Philipp notó como la temperatura subía en la habitación y tragó saliva; pero antes de poder pensar una excusa para marcharse Teres permitió que su coraza se desprendiera por completo.

“Por que te amo.”

Aquellas palabras, aparentemente tan sencillas crearon el mayor de los impactos. Edgar abrió los ojos atónito, los labios separados y las mejillas completamente encendidas, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato y notó que todo su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Philipp ahogó un ruido intentando que su presencia pasara desapercibida. 

Teres se levantó de su silla y agarró de la mano a Edgar, temblaba al hablar.

“Nunca estuve tan asustado como estas semanas, cuando Philipp me dijo lo que había ocurrido vine de inmediato… Todo este tiempo tuve miedo de que no pudiéramos volver a hablar, tuve miedo de morir sin que supieras lo mucho que me importas, lo que significas para mí, lo mucho que te amo…”

Edgar parecía demasiado impactado para poder decir algo.

“Ahora ya lo sabes” se mordió los labios y continuó con un deje amargo “No necesitas corresponderme, solo quería que lo supi...”

Antes de terminar de hablar Edgar se lanzó a él, besándolo con desesperación y abrazándose a su fuerte y cálido cuerpo.

Philipp intentó mirar hacia otro lado, aunque sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel pasional beso digno de película. 

* * *

Quince años después, en aquella misma fecha Edgar se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea. En la repisa había numerosas fotos de Teres y él, y también de tres preciosos niños y un viejo sabueso.

“¿Cuándo llega Philipp? ¿Me da tiempo de terminar la cena?” preguntó una voz tras él.

Edgar se giró para ver a Teres con un delantal de corazones y sonrió, colgando de él estaban los tres pequeños que armaban mucho ruido con sus voces agudas.

“Henry, Charles, Enid, dejad a vuestro padre cocinar tranquilo o no tendréis dulces” luego miró a su marido y añadió “Llegará a las 19:30, junto a mis padres.”

“Esos viejos… seguro que se quejan de la cena, la comida inglesa les atrofió el gusto” gruñó Teres apresurándose a volver a la cocina y dejando a los niños con Edgar.

“¿Nos vuelves a contar la historia de cuando atrapaste a esos malvados ladrones tú solo, papi?” preguntó inocentemente el mayor de los niños sentándose delante del fuego junto a un perro que agitó la cola antes de seguir dormitando.

“Por supuesto. Fue hace muuuuchos, muuuchos años…”

“¿Cuándo aún exiztían loz dinozaurioz?” preguntó el niño mediano.

“No hace tanto tiempo, Charles” rezongó el hombre.

“¿Y había caballeros con armadura?” preguntó la niña con grandes ojos con un peluche de un caballero medieval.

“No, en realidad no..:”

“¿Qué mejor caballero que tú, mi amor?” preguntó Teres volviendo a salir de la cocina para abrazar a su marido y besarle en los labios mientras los niños protestaban entre risas.

El fuego crepitaba serenamente en la chimenea mientras fuera comenzaba a nevar, haciendo más gruesa la capa de nieve que ya había vuelto todo blanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te esté gustando el proyecto. 
> 
> Si te gusta y quieres, puedes dejar un comentario (no sé si aquí hay mucha gente que hable español en cualquier caso), me encanta leer lo que la gente deja escrito.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 10 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Gianluca Zanardi x Marco Maserati  
> Personajes Adicionales: Familia de Gianluca de fondo en una corta escena.  
> Clasificación: Todos los públicos  
> Tags: mucho fluff, mucho mucho fluff, es una historia feliz, relación preestablecida.  
> Palabras: 2527  
> Resumen: Marco visita a Gianluca en Venecia, donde éste trabaja como gondolero, para pasar las Navidades con él. Sin embargo, Gianluca tiene un pequeño secreto y un muy especial regalo para Navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia resultó un poco más corta que las otras, bastante más corta. Pero como son personajes muy de fondo no tenía mucho con qué trabajar y preferí no forzar algo que arruinara sus personajes.
> 
> Es una pareja que a pesar de lo secundario, me gusta como interacciona. Gianluca me gusta mucho, quizá por su parecido conmigo XD
> 
> Espero poder subir otra historia hoy, siento el retraso. Aún así espero que puedas disfrutar de la historia.

Una caricia en la mejilla despertó a aquel joven de cabello color vino y rizado, que caía con la gracilidad de un ángel sobre su cara de tranquila expresión. Se movió descoordinado antes de abrir unos grandes ojos verdes buscando el origen de aquel gesto tan tierno.

A su lado se encontraba otro joven de cabello castaño oscuro y piel pálida, sentado en la cama. Sus ojos azules tan claros como el hielo que congelaba las fuentes puestos en él, su expresión de completo embelesamiento.   
“Buenos días, Marco.”   
El joven que dormía hasta aquel momento sonrió y abrazó por la cintura al otro, haciendo que cayera sobre él entre ruidos de protesta fingida y risas.    
“Buenos días, Gian.”   
Marco reptó por el torso del joven castaño hasta que estuvo sobre su cara para darle el beso de buenos días.    
“¿Qué tal dormiste?” preguntó abrazándose a él, en parte por amor y en parte por frío.   
“Dormí bien, siempre que duermo contigo duermo bien.”   
“Lo sé, lo sé. No veas como roncabas” comenzó a reírse Marco.   
“Yo no ronco” protestó el otro muchacho frunciendo las cejas oscuras y logrando que el otro se echara a reír aún más mientras imitaba los ronquidos de su pareja.   
  
Tras un rato de pereza en la cama, el joven castaño se volvió a incorporar.   
“Tengo que desayunar ya o llegaré tarde a trabajar.”   
“Gianluca” protestó Marco intentando sin éxito seguir abrazado a él “Trabajas demasiado.”   
Gianluca lo observó un momento y se encogió de hombros.   
“No es para tanto, en invierno hay muchos menos turistas en Venecia así que puedo volver antes.”   
“¿Para eso he venido a pasar el mes contigo?” siguió quejándose Marco “Me dejas solo por el día.”   
Gianluca bajó la mirada, con remordimientos.   
“Lo siento, Marco. De todos modos fuiste tú quien quisiste venir antes de que yo tuviera vacaciones.”

Marco hinchó los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos.

“Es que te echo de menos, Gian. Quería estar contigo más tiempo.”

El joven de ojos azules miró a su pareja y sonrió, acariciándole el pelo.

“Yo también te extraño mucho.”

Ambos se quedaron quietos un momento hasta que Marco se dejó caer en la cama y con voz falsamente acusadora comentó:   
“Yo al menos conseguí un trabajo que me permite trabajar desde casa, así que puedo venir a verte cuando quiera.”

Gianluca se giró hacia su pareja, con la mano en la cintura.

“Ya era hora de que acabaras los estudios, Marco.”

“¡Eh!” protestó este “Yo no tengo la culpa de que no me gustara mi primera carrera, eran unos aburridos.”   
“Claro, y diseñar páginas web es mucho más divertido” observó Gianluca.

Marco enseñó los dientes y pateó en el aire sin demasiada fuerza.

“Pues sí, lo es. Mucho mejor que derecho, yo no quiero ser abogado como mi padre ¡Tú también deberías revelarte contra el negocio familiar!”

Gianluca suspiró.

“A mí me gusta nuestro negocio familiar. Los Zanardi llevamos generaciones en Venecia llevando turistas en nuestras góndolas y no tengo ningún deseo de ser el primero en romper esa tradición.”

“Bah” murmuró Marco.

“En cualquier caso, aprovecha para avanzar con el encargo de Fidio para la su web, solo porque sea amigo no tienes que despistar el trabajo.”

“Lo sé… lo sé, me pondré a ello mientras tú pasas el día socializando con extraños en vez de conmigo.”

Gianluca se echó a reír al oír eso.

“A partir de la semana que viene socializaré contigo todo lo que quieras. Hasta te dejaré que montes conmigo en el barco mientras entreno para la Regata de la Befana.”

El joven de cabello rizado hizo un ruido que no se supo si era de exasperación o de ilusión, luego ambos fueron a desayunar juntos. Bromeando y hablando animadamente.

Tras asearse y vestirse con la ropa clásica de un gondolero en invierno, Gianluca tomó a Marco de la cintura, le acarició con la mano libre la cara y le besó con todo el amor que sentía por él. Marco enredó sus manos en el cabello liso y peinado de Gianluca, disfrutando de aquel beso que sería el único en muchas horas.

“Te amo, Marco. Aprovecha de trabajar mientras yo también lo hago.”

“Sí, sí… ahora me pongo” rezongó Marco “Te amo, Gianluca. Pasa muy buen día y consigue mucho dinero de esos turistas.”

Al marcharse Gianluca, Marco se quedó algo embobado recordando el beso. Si por él fuera Gianluca no iría a trabajar, si no que se quedaría ‘socializando’ con él en la cama. Resopló con pesadez, miró unos instantes por la ventana de la casa que daba directamente a uno de los canales de la ciudad y se volvió a meter en la cama viendo memes en el móvil hasta que fue muy entrada la mañana.

Gianluca por su parte se marchó silbando una melodía que se le había quedado pegada aunque no recordaba bien de donde. A pesar de que diciembre en Venecia era frío, incluso si no era oficialmente invierno aún, el joven estaba acostumbrado y no necesitaba mucho abrigo siempre y cuando sus pies estuvieran bien abrigados. Llegó al lugar donde guardaba su góndola tras un corto paseo, que en aquellas fechas era una delicia debido a las preciosas decoraciones con que se engalanaba la ciudad. 

Su familia estaba ya ahí y se saludaron enérgicamente, su padre estaba ya subido en su góndola, siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en volver. Todos sabían que su padre amaba su oficio, un amor que había sido heredado por sus tres hijos.

“¿Qué tal tu noviete?” preguntó su hermano mayor, quien ya estaba casado y esperaba su primer hijo.

“Se ha quedado trabajando” respondió Gianluca comenzando a preparar el pequeño navío antes de salir a recorrer los canales con fascinados turistas.

“Sí, trabajando” se echó a reír el hermano mediano, luego preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa “¿Ya le has dado ‘eso’?”

Gianluca se ruborizó, sus mejillas contrastaron fuertemente con la palidez natural de su piel y negó con la cabeza.

“Aún no.”

  
El joven gondolero no pudo evitar pasar aquella mañana pensando en ese tema, estaba casi seguro de que no habría ningún problema y todo saldría bien, en especial en aquel momento que Marco había conseguido aquel trabajo tan flexible. Sin embargo, pensar en cómo hacerlo le producía tantos o más nervios que cuando tenía que acudir a un partido de fútbol.

La jornada fue agradable y a pesar de que el tiempo era algo gris y que la cantidad de gente dispuesta a dar un paseito por los fríos canales se reducía drásticamente en aquellas fechas respecto al verano, Gianluca pudo reunir una gran suma de dinero con la que volvió feliz a casa.

La familia Zanardi era una de las familias de gondoleros más famosas de Venecia, tenían una reputación en la ciudad y además eran conocidos por su jovialidad y grata compañía. Aunque para Gianluca la realidad era que prefería ser la grata compañía de su amado que en aquel momento lo esperaba ya impaciente en casa.

Al llegar a su casa Marco saltó a recibirle con tanta alegría y alboroto que por un momento a Gianluca le recordó a un perro dando la bienvenida a su humano. 

“¡Gian! ¡Bienvenido!” Marco se abrazó a él y lo besó cálidamente en los labios haciendo que Gianluca recuperara rápidamente el calor perdido durante el viaje de regreso por las neblinosas calles venecianas.

Durante la cena Gianluca estuvo algo distraído, Marco observador e inquisitivo se sentó en su regazo y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

“¿En qué piensas?”

El joven castaño parpadeó cansadamente y retuvo un bostezo antes de mirar a su pareja y sonreír.

“Pensaba en las cosas que podríamos hacer la semana que viene. Me gustaría llevarte a algún sitio especial, pero no sé todavía a dónde.”

Marco se sonrojó y le dejó un beso en el ojo, traviesamente.

“No importa dónde si estamos juntos. De hecho no me molesta en absoluto no salir de casa.”

Gianluca soltó una carcajada.

“¿Te has vuelto antisocial de repente?”

“¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!” protestó Marco “Pero hace frío y en casa nadie nos molestará.”

“¿Es que tienes alguna idea en mente?” susurró en su oído Gianluca alzando suavemente las cejas, demostrando un gran interés de repente.

Marco amplió la expresión de malicia y le mordió la mejilla antes de responderle.

“Quizá.”

* * *

  
No obstante quedarse en casa durante una semana era imposible, en especial con la personalidad explosiva de Marco, que nuevamente recordó a Gianluca a un perro al que había que pasear.

“¡Qué bonito está todo!” exclamó el joven de pelo rizado mirando emocionado las luces que colgaban entre las calles y cuyos brillantes colores se reflejaban en sus ojos.

“Espera a ver el árbol de Piazza San Marco.”

  
Ambos caminaban de la mano por las calles al atardecer, cuando a pesar del frío y la niebla la magia de las luces de Navidad aumentaba. Gianluca había decidido invitar a Marco a una romántica cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, con la intención de darle luego aquello. Era Nochebuena, el momento ideal para ello.   
  
La cena transcurrió sin grandes contratiempos, Gianluca era amigo cercano del hijo del dueño del restaurante y gracias a su contacto consiguió mesa para aquella noche tan especial. 

“¿Sabes, Gian? He estado pensando en mi trabajo” comentó Marco dejando un momento los cubiertos y mirando intensamente a su pareja.

Gianluca tragó lo que masticaba con curiosidad.

“¿Qué pensaste?”

Marco jugueteó un momento con un mechón de pelo rizado, mientras intentaba ordenar las palabras que quería decir.

“Si trabajo desde casa… podría irme de Florencia.”   
Los ojos de Gianluca se abrieron con esperanza, sus pupilas algo más dilatadas.

“¿Y a dónde irías?” preguntó con una voz que pareció casi un ronroneo haciendo que Marco sufriera una sacudida de excitación.

“Había pensado que quizá… quizá…”

“¿Sí?”

“Podría mudarme contigo.”

Gianluca de repente fue consciente de su corazón, de los rápidos latidos de este y del calor que extendía por su cuerpo a gran velocidad. Los ojos verdes de Marco lo miraban con una sonrisa en ellos, un brillo especial, apasionado pero delicado, un brillo que indicaba todo su amor por el joven de ojos azules que no apartaban la vista y conectaban sus mentes en un murmullo.

  
Tras un instante de silencio, un silencio lleno de amor, gratitud y asombro, una amplia sonrisa apareció en la cara de Gianluca.

“Mi casa es tu casa. Siempre te lo he dicho.”

“¡Entonces está hecho!” exclamó enormemente ilusionado Marco haciendo que el resto de gente los mirase, quizá con intención de reprocharles algo o simplemente con curiosidad del motivo de aquel grito.   
  
Gianluca asintió con una sensación de felicidad que recorría hasta el último trocito de su piel, una maravillosa sensación de alegría y paz. Se metió la mano al bolsillo, aunque la volvió a sacar frunciendo las cejas. Marco ladeó la cabeza.   
“¿Qué ocurre, Gian? ¿Hay algún problema?”   
“No, no… En absoluto… Pero ya quiero que vivamos juntos.”

Marco soltó una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo.

“Aunque llevamos ya más de una semana haciéndolo, ¿no?”

El castaño se quedó pensativo.   
“No es lo mismo, hasta ahora estabas de visita…” tragó saliva con un rubor extendiéndose por su rostro “Hasta ahora… pensaba que te irías en algún momento. Pero ya no te irás más y yo… yo… me siento tan feliz...”

Marco se quedó en silencio y le cogió la mano, llevándola a su mejilla.

“Te amo.”

Salieron del restaurante con la tripa llena y el corazón radiante. Agarrados de las manos y dándose besos y empujones a partes iguales.    
“¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó Marco al darse cuenta que no se dirigían a su casa.

“Quiero que veas el árbol de Navidad de Piazza San Marco. ¿Qué mejor día que Noche Buena para verlo?”

Marco ahogó una risa por una repentina oleada de frío, se arrebujó en su ropa y siguió caminando tras su pareja. Al contrario que Gianluca, él sí necesitaba abrigarse bien porque no estaba acostumbrado a la humedad del ambiente.

Por supuesto mereció la pena, en cuanto los ojos verdes del muchacho captaron el luminoso árbol en medio de la plaza no pudo evitar gritar asombrado y empezar a saltar de un lado a otro arrastrando a un bastante nervioso Gianluca tras él.

Un sudor frío recorría su nuca, y la otra mano con la que no agarraba a Marco estaba fuertemente cerrada en su bolsillo, agarrando un pequeño paquete. Marco sacó el móvil para hacer fotos al árbol entre las que no pudieron faltar varias selfies en las que posó poniendo morritos o incluso besando a Gianluca. Él le dejó expresar su entusiasmo antes de cogerle de la mano y acariciarle la cara, juntando su frente con la de él.

“Gianluca…” susurró el joven en la noche.

“Marco, te amo. Te amo y te amaré toda mi vida.” 

Los ojos de Marco se detuvieron en la expresión de seriedad de su pareja, preguntándose qué ocurría hasta que Gianluca se arrodilló frente a él, Marco sintió el preludio de una enorme bomba de calor a través de su cuerpo. 

Gianluca sacó aquello que guardaba en su bolsillo como oro en paño, abriendo una cajita negra en la que brillaba un anillo de oro blanco. Marco se cubrió la boca con la mano, con el corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca y apenas aguantando las ganas de gritar como loco de contento y lanzarse a besar a Gianluca.   
“Marco, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?”

“¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Oh, dios, Gian!”   
El joven no aguantó más y Gian tuvo que poner a salvo el anillo porque Marco se le abrazó como un koala y le besaba sin preocuparse de si acertaba en los labios o no.

“¡Te amo, te amo!”

Cuando por fin se separaron y recuperaron el aliento, sin ser conscientes de la numerosa gente que había grabado aquel momento, Marco le retiró un mechón de pelo a Gianluca, quien había quedado despeinado en el proceso, de la cara con una sonrisa.   
“Me has hecho la persona más feliz del Universo.”   
“Tú lo haces conmigo cada día, Marco.”   
Gianluca le besó la mano y se incorporaron del frío suelo en el que habían terminado, con la mayor sensación de plenitud de toda su vida, el joven de ojos azules le puso el anillo a su prometido.    
“Feliz Navidad, Marco.”   
“¡Feliz Navidad, Gian!”   
  
Y antes de poder detenerlo Marco saltó de nuevo a besarle dando rienda suelta a toda la felicidad, emoción y éxtasis contenido que sentía en su cuerpo.

Sensaciones que serían superadas nuevamente el día de la boda, meses después y rodeados de todos sus seres queridos.   
  
Marco, vestido con un elegante traje blanco con detalles en un rosado que combinaba con su cabello, miró a su marido. Gianluca estaba muy bien peinado, con el cabello todo hacia atrás y sus ojos destellando de pura felicidad. Su traje era igualmente blanco con detalles dorados, pero su corbata era de un intenso rojo sangre.

  
Ambos se juntaron en un beso ante toda la gente que aplaudía y gritaba, tirándoles arroz y confetti. Sus manos unidas en una promesa, una caricia, una vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	11. Fotos [TsunamixTachimukai]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 11 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Tsunami Josuke x Tachimukai Yuuki  
> Personajes Adicionales: Toramaru, Rika, Touko, Kidou y Fudou, pero muy secundarios.  
> Clasificación: Todos los públicos  
> Tags: fluff, algo de drama, hospitales, relación preestablecida.  
> Palabras: 4136  
> Resumen: Tachimukai y Tsunami miran su álbum de fotos como todos los años, pero Tsunami se queda dormido dejando a Tachimukai solo saltando entre sus recuerdos. Algunos dulces y otros amargos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conseguí acabar este capítulo hoy. Tristemente no puedo decir que a tiempo porque llevo dos días de retraso.
> 
> Estoy cansada y me iré de inmediato a dormir, pero espero que te guste esta historia que está escrita con mucho cariño. 
> 
> Adoro a Tsunami, es un personaje genial.

Las manos del joven temblaron al pasar una de las hojas del álbum de fotos que miraban en aquel momento. Fotos que mostraban el progreso de ambos desde que se conocieron siendo adolescentes hasta el momento actual, más de diez años después, guardadas en varios álbumes. Aquella era una colección muy especial para ellos, porque les recordaba todo lo que habían disfrutado hasta el momento, con intención de seguir acumulando recuerdos en ellos. 

Algunas de las fotos eran de sus amigos, como una en la que Fudou y Kidou bromeaban en Pizza, junto a la famosa torre, sobre la que Fudou se había colocado de tal forma que pareciera que la estaba tirando y Kidou se tenía que esforzar en sujetar. Otra foto mostraba a Someoka y Fubuki esquiando, el peliplata se reía de la torpeza del otro joven que miraba avergonzado a cámara. En otra, Tobitaka sonreía felizmente junto al entrenador Hibiki, era una foto de cuando heredó el restaurante de fideos.  
  
El joven que observaba el álbum dejó escapar un suspiro y luego pasó de hoja. Que cierto era que el fútbol conectaba. Conectaba los corazones, conectaba las almas. 

En aquella página había un conjunto de fotos que hicieron que el joven sintiera un estremecimiento al recordar lo ocurrido. Se quedó viendo una en especial, aquella foto a pesar de todo no hacía justicia al precioso atardecer de Okinawa que habían visto los dos juntos. Su pareja salía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa estúpida; de todas ellas era su foto favorita, al menos no tenía un dedo y estaba bien enfocada.

* * *

_“¿Te vendrías a vivir aquí conmigo, Yuuki?” preguntó él, un chico alto y de piel oscurecida por el sol._ _  
_ _La brisa marina removía constantemente su largo cabello desordenado de color rosado con frescura y alegría; el sol comenzaba a ponerse tras el tranquilo mar y desgarraba el cielo en cálidos colores que brillaban intensamente antes de ser engullidos por la sombra de la noche. Algunas estrellas ya comenzaban a verse en los lugares más oscuros de la gran cúpula que se extendía por encima de ellos. El sonido de las olas lento y relajante cantaba una nana no muy lejos de ellos._ _  
_ _  
_ _El otro joven se echó a reír inocentemente, estaba sentado en el murete que dividía el paseo marítimo con la arena de la playa y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, un brillo imposible de encontrar en otro sitio que en las cercanías del mar._ _  
_ _“No puedo Jou, aún no he terminado mis estudios. No puedo irme de Fukuoka.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _A pesar de que Tachimukai Yuuki siempre fue uno de los chicos más bajitos del grupo de amigos, durante los últimos años había crecido tanto que ya solo era superado en altura por unos pocos, como el caso de Tsunami Jousuke, su novio._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro, un azul que recordaba al agua profunda en la que a Tsunami le encantaba zambullirse._

 _“¿Y cuando acabes de hincar los codos? Seguro que puedes encontrar curro de profe en Oumihara.”_ _  
_ _Tachimukai sonrió pensativo, con cierta desazón en el fondo de su estómago._ _  
_ _“Para eso todavía quedan dos años, pueden pasar muchas cosas” una triste mueca apareció de repente en sus labios igual de cálidos que el viento del sur._ _  
_ _  
_ _Tsunami soltó un gruñido de resignación y dirigió su vista hacia la playa, donde algunos niños todavía jugaban aprovechando los últimos vestigios de luz solar de aquel precioso día de verano._

_El clima era más suave en aquellas horas, cuando el sol comenzaba a caer y el refrescante suspiro del océano calmaba el asfixiante calor de la tarde. Las estrellas empezaban a brillar con fuerza, un perfecto atardecer a finales de verano._

_Un último beso a finales de verano._

_Al día siguiente Tachimukai debía regresar a su casa, las vacaciones finalizaban. Efímeras como el mismo verano, un tiempo de alegría y diversión que con las olas del paso del tiempo acababan en la arena de sus quehaceres diarios. Verano._

* * *

Seguían varias páginas de fotos de Tachimukai y Tsunami por separado. Tachimukai con Toramaru en una convección de detectives, Tsunami con Otamura y Narukami pescando, Tachimukai y Endou en una práctica de porteros, Tsunami con sus amigos Fudou, Someoka y Tobitaka jugando a las cartas. Hasta llegar a una foto en la que aparecía un pequeño piso de dos estancias apenas amueblado. El típico apartamento de estudiante de Universidad, salvo que mucho más ordenado de lo normal. 

Todas las fotos estaban mal encuadradas porque un chico de cabello rosa alborotado sostenía la cámara, su sonrisa era amplia. Tachimukai recordaba aquel día con precisión absoluta. No comenzó siendo un día especial, y sin embargo acabó siendo un giro de la ruleta del destino hacia un cambio de vida. En una esquina de la última foto aparecía una maleta con motivos de peces. Tachimukai sonrió con gratitud, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Sabía lo difícil que fue para Tsunami aquello. 

* * *

_El repetido sonido del insistente timbre desconcertó por completo al joven universitario que en aquel momento tenía la cabeza literalmente metida entre los libros que debía estudiar. Sorprendido y extrañado se levantó de su silla ergonómica, dudando sobre si quizá abrir la puerta, estaba algo cansado de las personas que acudían a promocionar sus clubes, el tenía claro a cual acudir: el club de fútbol._ _  
  
_

_Sin embargo, algo lo impulsó a dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrir sin la cautela de la que siempre hacía gala. Sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma venido del mismísimo averno._

_“¿Jousuke?”_

_Frente a él con la mayor de las sonrisas se encontraba su novio. Sus ojos negros como el betún relucían de júbilo._

_“¡El mismo que viste y calza! Aunque sean unas sandalias” se echó a reír y alzó el pulgar, le dejó un delicado beso en los labios a Tachimukai y entró arrastrando las maletas más horribles que Tachimukai hubiera visto jamás, eran naranja brillante con motivos de peces en colores demasiado vivos. Además de las maletsa Tsunami entró varias bolsas deportivas._

_“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Tachimukai enormemente sorprendino por todo aquello._

_Tsunami parpadeó, se giró entorno a él mismo y respondió aplastantemente._

_“Maletas, tronco.”_

_“Ya, ya se que… Me refiero que con qué objeto.”_

_“Pues mis cosas… ¿qué va a ser si no?”_

_Tachimukai abrió la boca sin saber si estresarse por que no lo entendía o si reírse._

_“No, Jou. ¿Por qué has venido con maletas?”_

_Tsunami soltó una exclamación de entendimiento y se echó a reír._

_“¡No voy a mudarme a tu casa sin mis cosas ¿no? Eso sería muy estúpido.”_

_El joven de cabello castaño soltó una interjección de sorpresa extrema y abrió la boca tanto que no solo hubiera podido entrar una mosca si no que también un hámster._

_“¿Qué ocurre, Yuuki?” preguntó Tsunami sin darse cuenta de la conmoción que acababa de ocasionarle a su pareja._

_“¿Qué significa esto?” Tsunami fue a responder pero Tachimukai se dio cuenta de que le respondería literalmente y rectificó su pregunta “¿Por qué te quieres mudar aquí?”_

_“Porque aquí es donde estás tú.”_ _  
_ _La franqueza de Tsunami dejó una vez más impresionado a Tachimukai, que deseaba poder ser tan honesto y abierto como él._

 _“¿Y tu trabajo?” preguntó con un hilo de voz._ _  
_ _“Renuncié” contestó Tsunami sin darle más importancia “Me buscaré algo de lo mío por aquí… He oído que hay un museo marino.”_

 _El joven estudiante sintió que se dividía en dos partes._ _  
_ _“Pero… el mar está a kilómetros, está muy lejos” finalmente Tachimukai pudo decir aquello que agriaba aquella sorpresa, sabía lo mucho que significaba el mar para su pareja y él tenía la mala suerte de vivir en uno de los lugares sin mar de Japón._ _  
_ _Él, en cambio, se encogió de hombros, le revolvió el pelo y respondió como si no hubiera algo más obvio que aquello._

_“Pero tú no.”_

_  
_ _Entre Tsunami y Tachimukai entraron todas sus pertenencias y al acabar Tsunami abrazó fuertemente a Tachimukai dejándole montones de besos cariñosos. Disfrutando de aquel momento que a partir de entonces podría darse cada vez que quisiera._ _  
_ _  
_ _Tachimukai se echó a reír, sonrojado y extremadamente feliz de poder estar con su novio, podía oír perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, un arrullo calmante. Un bálsamo contra el estrés de su vida de estudiante._

* * *

  
  
Tachimukai llegó a la siguiente foto que despertaba un recuerdo especialmente importante, aunque en aquella ocasión era la primera de varias que hacían que el peso de la culpa pasada reflotara de su subconsciente y se alojara como una mancha de aceite en su estómago.

  
Tsunami y él caminaban cogidos de la mano por la playa. Una playa cercana a Fukuoka, y aunque no fuera Okinawa el mar hacía que los ojos del pelirrosa brillaran con un destello especial. El joven tenía unas feas y negruzcas marcas bajo los ojos y rostro cansado; pero sonreía con aquella energía del mar en su cuerpo. La joven pareja pasó el fin de semana en la playa.

* * *

  
_“¿A dónde vamos? ¿Falta mucho?” preguntó Tsunami con el codo en la ventanilla del coche mirando hacia el exterior, llevaba una camisa de palmeras de color naranja y turquesa._

_“No, no falta mucho ya” rió Tachimukai mientras conducía su coche con atención._

_Tsunami frunció las cejas, diez minutos antes tampoco quedaba mucho y ahí estaban. Tachimukai lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y se echó a reír con más fuerza._

_“Ten paciencia, Jou.”_

_Tsunami había conseguido trabajo en el Museo Marino de la ciudad en la que vivía Tachimukai en la prefectura de Fukuoka; un trabajo de recepcionista y en pocas ocasiones, guía. El joven pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado, algo totalmente raro para él._

_Hacía ya medio año desde que se mudó con Tachimukai a su apartamento de alquiler; la vida del estudiante se hizo mucho más cálida y alegre; y sin embargo, tenía aquella espina clavada en el corazón y que no le permitía ser completamente feliz._

_Al poco tiempo de llegar Tsunami empezó a dormir mal, pasado algo más de tiempo se le empezó a caer el pelo con más frecuencia de lo normal y desde hacía algo más de un mes tenía aquellas espantosas ojeras que no había forma humana de quitar. Su mirada carecía de aquel brillo tan especial que siempre lo caracterizó, él seguía sonriendo y le quitaba importancia a todo diciendo que estaba bien; pero Tachimukai sabía que no era así._

_“Tengo hambre” murmuró el joven adulto, en aquel momento sus tripas rugieron._

_“Hay galletas en la bolsa” contestó Tachimukai sin apartar los ojos de la carretera._

_Tsunami sacó unas galletas de arroz con expresión de asco y las volvió a dejar en la bolsa. De repente se irguió en el asiento donde estaba doblado y miró desconcertado a su alrededor._

_“Yuuki… vas a pensar que estoy como un cencerro pero… huelo el mar.”_

_Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del conductor y Tsunami se llevó las manos a la boca. Justo en aquel momento pasaron una colina que les bloqueaba la vista del horizonte; la gran masa de agua azulada apareció en la lejanía y Tsunami comenzó a botar en el asiento._

_“¡El mar! ¡El mar! ¡Me estás llevando al mar!”_

_Tsunami abrazó a Tachimukai y le besó a pesar de que esté protestó y lo empujó de vuelta a su asiento porque estaba conduciendo y era peligroso que hiciera eso._

_Dejaron el coche en aparcamiento del hotel que el joven había reservado para el fin de semana y después de inscribirse y dejar las maletas bajaron a la playa. Tsunami se mostraba muy impaciente y en cuanto llegaron al linde de la arena, se descalzó sin cuidado y salió corriendo hacia las olas que le daban la bienvenida, sin importarle que en su carrera asustase a los demás turistas o que no se hubiera quitado la camiseta. Se zambulló salpicando excitación y felicidad._

_“¡El mar!”_

_Tachimukai dejó sus cosas junto a una sombrilla, se desvistió quedándose con el bañador y corrió para encontrarse con su novio._

_Los ojos de Tsunami volvían a brillar, y Tachimukai supo en aquel momento que no se podía meter un delfín en una pecera._

* * *

Las siguientes hojas eran fotos de su Graduación en la Universidad, Tsunami estaba a su lado con el brazo sobre sus hombros y revolviéndole el pelo con la otra mano mientras lloraba de alegría y orgullo. Tachimukai soltó una risita aguda y acarició la mejilla de su pareja que estaba dormido desde hacía rato con la cabeza en su muslo y balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

“Ese pulpo tiene un arma… oh no… ocho armas…”

* * *

  
  
_“Ya eres un magistrado, tronco!” Tsunami le dio una palmada en la espalda a su novio con exceso de energía._ _  
_ _“Sí” respondió alegremente Tachimukai incorporándose tras el golpe._ _  
_ _  
_ _Estaban en un restaurante bastante caro, Tsunami le había invitado para celebrar su titulación. A pesar de que aquel capricho se llevó gran parte de su sueldo de aquel mes sus victorias con Inazuma Legend Japan le permitían tener algo ahorrado extra._

_“La primera vez que me dijiste que estudiabas magisterio pensé que estudiabas para ser mago, ¿sabes?” rió Tsunami mirando el menú que tenía frente a él y colocándose bien las gafas que había tenido que empezar a usar, el trabajo de recepcionista en el museo le había estropeado la vista. Además aquella noche por alguna razón veía doble y no conseguía enfocar la mirada._

_“Que tontorrón eres, Jou” sonrió Tachimukai mirando a su vez el menú “Todavía no entiendo como aprobaste la carrera de Biología Marina…”_

_Tsunami alzó la vista con una sonrisa cargada de misterio._

_“¿Aceptarás el trabajo de profesor?” preguntó su pareja con expresión de orgullo infinito._

_“No lo sé…”_

_“Venga, Yuuki, serás un gran profesor.”_

_Tachimukai miró a su pareja con un deje de remordimiento, le estaban insistiendo mucho para aceptar ese puesto en su antiguo instituto y era una gran oportunidad laboral; pero Tsunami cada vez estaba peor. Desvariaba incluso más de lo normal._

_  
_ _El pelirrosa se rascó la cabeza y al separar su mano enredado entre sus dedos habían mechón de pelo rosa._

_“Oh, tío. Espero que no me vuelva calvo como Fudou de adolescente… Aún me sigo preguntando qué hizo para conseguir pelo de repente…” Tsunami entrecerró los ojos “Seguro que ese bribón se compró a alguien...”_

_Tachimukai miró alarmado el pelo que Tsunami seguía sosteniendo._

_“Fudou se rapaba, nunca estuvo calvo.”_

_“Oh, eso explica mucho” Tsunami pareció decepcionado “Y yo que creía que sería el avatar.”_

_Tachimukai se echó a reír._ _  
_ _  
_ _Cenaban charlando animadamente, recordando momentos con sus amigos cuando Tsunami se tocó la cabeza y miró a su novio._

_“Yuuki… colega…”_

_“¿Sí?” preguntó él con el corazón en un puño._

_Tsunami sonrió._

_“Te amo.”_

_Mientras todo se volvía negro como en una película antigua lo último que oyó Tsunami fue el grito aterrado de Tachimukai que lo llamaba por su nombre. Notó que algo amortiguaba su caída y perdió completamente el conocimiento._ _  
  
_

_Tachimukai había usado su Mugen the Hand para parar la caída de Tsunami y pedía ayuda totalmente asustado._

* * *

Las siguientes fotos eran muy duras para Tachimukai, nunca le gustaron y deseaba poder deshacerse de ellas; pero Tsunami no quería quitarlas. Decía que eran recuerdos igual de importantes que los demás. 

Tachimukai se mordió los labios, en aquellas imágenes Tsunami estaba hospitalizado. A pesar de eso el joven sonreía de corazón, ni los goteros ni las rasposas sábanas eran capaces de abatir su espíritu optimista. 

* * *

_“No es nada importante, tranquilo” informó un médico a Tachimukai “En un par de días de descanso y tratamiento adecuado estará perfectamente.”_

_“¿Yuuki?” llamó Tsunami abriendo los ojos negros, se sentía desubicado a pesar de que había despertado antes y le habían explicado todo._

_“¿Qué ocurre, Jousuke?” preguntó Tachimukai acercándose y cogiéndole de la mano._ _  
_ _Tsunami le dejó un apretón y sonrió._ _  
_ _“Nada grave, solo me siento como un pez fuera del agua.”_

 _Tachimukai abrió la boca, se sentía increíblemente mal, increíblemente culpable. Sin duda era aquello. Eso era exactamente lo que ocurría. Los ojos del joven se aguaron por toda la amargura acumulada._ _  
_ _“Hey, hey… Según el médico sólo es un resfriado mal curado con estrés…”_

_“Tú nunca te has estresado…” sollozó Tachimukai “Eres un cabeza hueca que no se estresa nunca.”_

_Tsunami soltó una carcajada._

_“Eso me dice Ryuugo. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.”_

_“Lo siento, Jousuke…”_

_“¿Por qué?”_

_“Es culpa mía.”_

_Tsunami lo miró con ternura y le acarició la cara._

_“¿Qué culpa puedes tener de que no haya curado bien un resfriado.”_

_Tachimukai sollozó nuevamente._

_“Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, yo…”_

_Tsunami se cubrió los oídos y le sacó la lengua._

_“Habla trucho, que no te escucho.”_

_El chico de cabello marrón apretó los puños con frustración, no podía seguir haciéndole eso a su pareja… no podía retenerlo más lejos del mar._

* * *

En la siguiente foto aparecían los dos junto a dos chicas sonrientes y un muchacho de cabello azul oscuro engominado. Toramaru estaba pasando unos días visitando a Tachimukai cuando aparecieron Rika y Touko que estaban recorriendo Japón como mochileras.

* * *

_Tsunami todavía no había vuelto de trabajar y el pequeño cuarto común del apartamento ya estaba a rebosar._

_“Está claro como el agua lo que le pasa a Tsunami” dijo una joven de cabello azul y gruesos labios “Tsunami se está ahogando, es como un besugo al que sacas de agua…”_

_“¡Rika!” incriminó la otra joven de pelo rosa, y luego le decían a ella que no tenía tacto._ _  
_ _Toramaru reprimió una pequeña risa y miró con miedo a Tachimukai, no quería que se enfadara; pero el comentario le resultó gracioso._

_“¿Qué, cielo? Es la verdad, Tsunami es un hombre de mar y mi madre siempre ha dicho que no hay nada más raro en el mundo que un hombre de mar viviendo lejos del mar. Llevan el agua salada en las venas o algo así…”_

_Tachimukai bajó la mirada tristemente._

_“Es cierto que dicen que los hombres de mar aman el mar más que a nada en el mundo, así que piensa en todo lo que te ama Tsunami para que esté aquí contigo” consoló Toramaru._

_“Eso, eso” apoyó Rika con entusiasmo._

_Touko rodó los ojos._

_“Oye, yo no voy a deciros qué tenéis que hacer o dejar de hacer… Sois los dos adultos, pero si seguís así Tsunami se enfermará de verdad.”_

_“Cielo, no digas algo tan horrible.”_

_Toramaru miró con seriedad a su amigo mientras Rika reprendía a su pareja por decir algo tan duro. Pero todos sabían que era verdad._

_“¡Que passsa, colegas!” exclamó Tsunami entrando al apartamento y yendo directo a darle un beso a su novio “Espero que hayáis dejado algo de fiesta para mí también.”_

_“Jou, no hay ninguna fiesta.”_

_“¡Pues debería!”_

_Tsunami abrazó con fuerza a todos y se sentó junto a ellos, uniéndose con una cerveza a una conversación que acabó sobre la creciente demanda en el mercado de rumbas._

* * *

“Yuuki” suspiró en sueños el durmiente mientras el apelado pasaba otra hoja más en el álbum de fotos.

La decisión que tuvo que tomar fue en realidad muy fácil de tomar, aunque muy difícil de asumir a largo plazo. Tachimukai era un chico muy apegado a su familia y amigos y llevaba muy mal los cambios de vida. Pero el amor que sentía por Tsunami y las ganas que tenía de verlo feliz fueron suficientes para decidirse.

* * *

_Tsunami roncaba sonoramente recostado en el asiento del coche que Tachimukai conducía con todo el silencio que era capaz. De vez en cuando miraba nerviosamente a Tsunami, esperando que éste siguiera durmiendo todo aquel trayecto. Primero porque no le haría mucha gracia verse secuestrado de su cama y verse en pijama en el coche y segundo porque quería que aquello fuera una sorrpesa._

_El cielo oscuro estaba cuajado de estrellas que titilaban felices sobre ellos. Una preciosa vista de la Vía Láctea gracias a la práctica ausencia de contaminación lumínica de las carreteras que estaban recorriendo._

_Llegaron al punto de encuentro cuando todavía faltaban muchas horas para amanecer. La silueta de un jet privado se escondía entre las sombras de la noche. Y a su lado dos personas a las que les debía un enorme favor._

_“Espero que sepas lo que haces, Tachimukai.”_

_“Estoy seguro de esto, Kidou.”_

_“Jousuke está roncando como un ciclomotor, ¿le has dado algo para que duerma así?” preguntó otro joven mirando atónito a su amigo._

_“Le di una pastilla para dormir, quería que todo fuera sorpresa.”_

_“Venga, Akio, vámonos. Suerte, Tachimukai.”_

_Este asintió y tal y como había hecho para meter a Tsunami en el coche, usó su Mugen the Hand para subirlo al jet. El piloto lo saludó con la mano y en cuanto todo estuvo seguro, emprendió un silencioso vuelo._

_En tierra Kidou y Fudou vieron la pequeña nave despegar, Kidou le prestaba su Jet personal a Tachimukai para que pudiera llevar a cabo aquella sorpresa que preparaba para su novio._

_Aterrizaron tras un vuelo sin complicaciones en una pequeña isla al sur de Japón, una isla tropical con la que Tsunami estaba familiarizado, muy familiarizado._

_Tachimukai aún tuvo que conducir un poco más antes de llegar a una preciosa casa cerca de la playa, recién construida. Apagó las luces, se frotó los cansados ojos y sonrió como hacía tiempo que no sonreía. Como si llevara un bebé volvió a levantar a su novio y entraron a la casa. El joven no perdió tiempo contemplando su nuevo hogar y fue directo al que sería su dormitorio, dejó sobre la cama de matrimonio a su pareja y se tumbó el mismo sin desvestirse siquiera. Cayó dormido incluso antes de tocar la almohada._

_“¡AH!”_

_El grito de Tsunami apenas entrada la mañana despertó a Tachimukai como un susto similar al que le hubieran dado si alguien hubiera disparado un arma de fuego._

_Al abrir los ojos que todavía mostraban síntomas de fatiga vio a su novio brincando en frente de la ventana de la habitación._

_“¿Yuuki?” preguntó únicamente el joven, pupilas dilatas y expresión de confusión y felicidad._

_“Feliz Navidad” rió Tachimukai levantándose y haciendo crujir su espalda._

_“¿Has alquilado un chalet para las vacaciones de Navidad que no sabía que tenía?”_

_El joven negó con la cabeza._

_“He comprado un chalet para que vivamos aquí.”_

_Tsunami se quedó quieto, algo completamente inusual en él, asimilando aquellas palabras._

_“¿Para… para vivir aquí? Pero… Pero estamos en Okinawa… no sé como pero estamos en Okinawa… ¿Estoy soñando?”_

_“No, Jou. No estás soñando.”_

_“¿Y el trabajo? ¿Tú trabajo?”_ _  
_ _“He dimitido. Pero no te preocupes, estoy pendiente de una entrevista en el instituto Oumihara… Por tu parte… te han ofrecido de vuelta tu antiguo puesto de salvacostas, de instructor de surf y el del Instituto de Protección de la Fauna Marina, puedes elegir cual de ellos quieres._

_“Oh dios… Oh dios…” Tsunami abrazó con fuerza a Tachimukai, le dio un intenso beso en los labios y salió corriendo arrastrándolo tras él de la casa, apenas permitiendo que cerrara la puerta, para meterse de cabeza en el mar._

_Tsunami gritó de gozo en el agua, salpicando a su novio que lloraba de felicidad, por fin Tsunami estaría bien, estaba en casa._

_“¡Eres el mejor, Yuuki! ¡Te amo!”_

_Cuando el joven castaño convenció a Tsunami de salir del agua, lo cual le costó mucho rato, éste se le abrazó tirándolo de nuevo a la arena y besándolo sin parar._

_Los besos fueron salinos, pero Tachimukai nunca supo si fue por el agua del mar o por las lágrimas que recorrían los ojos negros del joven de cabello rosa, que se sentía extremadamente feliz y dichoso, un brillo inequivoco en su mirada, aquel que solo el mar le daba._

_“Gracias, Yuuki.”_

* * *

“Jou… Jousuke” susurró Tachimukai al oído de su novio, dándole un beso en la mejilla con suavidad.

“Hmm” él se revolvió en sueños antes de despertar y abrir lentamente los ojos, algo desconcertado al comienzo “Oh, me dormí… Estábamos viendo el álbum de fotos como todas las Navidades y me quedé dormido… Perdón.”

El pelirrosa se incorporó contemplando todavía algo atontado su adornado salón, con un gran árbol de Navidad cargado de bolas rojas y doradas.

“Tranquilo, sé que tuviste que trabajar mucho hoy.” 

Tachimukai sonrió cerrando el álbum y dejándolo encima de los otros de la colección.

“¿Quieres tomar postre?”

“Mi postre eres tú, Yuuki.”

Tachimukai se sonrojó y soltó una risa divertida. Tsunami se abrazó a él y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

“Mi dulce Yuuki. Mi amado Yuuki”

“Que tontorrón eres, Jou…” suspiró Tachimukai sintiendo la mano de Tsunami desplazándose por su cuerpo “Te amo, Jousuke.”

Hacía tres años que la pareja vivía felizmente en aquella casa que Tachimukai compró.

Tres años en los que los ojos de Tsunami no perdieron ni una sola vez ese brillo especial, como el brillo del mar al amanecer.


	12. Desván [NagumoxSuzuno]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 12 de Adviento:  
> Pareja: Nagumo Haruya x Suzuno Fuusuke  
> Personajes Adicionales: Hiroto,Tatsuya, Midorikawa, Saginuma.  
> Clasificación: Todos los públicos  
> Tags: drama, palabrotas, lenguage fuerte, besos  
> Palabras: 2970  
> Resumen: Nagumo y Suzuno quedan encerrados en el desván del orfanato por culpa de una puerta que no abre desde dentro. Un tiempo regalado en el que podrán hablar del pasado y resolver algunos conflictos que arrastran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haberme tardado toda la semana. 
> 
> He estado muy líada, pero espero que te guste la historia.

“¿Tenías que soltar la maldita puerta, verdad? El señor Nagumo Haruya no podía sujetar la puerta tal y como se le había pedido.”   
“Vete a la mierda, Fuusuke.”   
“¡Mejor ve tú primero, así me enseñas el camino.”   
“¡Ya estoy a tu lado!”   
Los dos adolescentes se hallaban en un problema en aquel momento, no solo eran incapaces de administrar correctamente sus emociones lo cual les llevaba a estallidos innecesarios de ira, sino que acababan de quedar atrapados en el viejo desván del orfanato Sun Garden al ir a por unas guirnaldas para decorar por Navidad.   
  
La luz atravesaba con dificultad los cristales sucios e iluminaba las motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire, había cajas esparcidas por todos lados algunas de ellas incluso a medio abrir. El aire estaba cargado y olía a viejo, polvo y cerrado.    
  
“Eres un pesado, no tienes más que llamar a cualquiera y vendrán a abrirnos” gruñó el pelirrojo llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y con mueca de molestia.   
“Oh, eres un genio. ¿Y por qué no llamas tú?” bufó el otro, de cabello blanco y ojos azules fríos como el hielo, o al menos eso pretendía; porque Suzuno no era capaz de mantener la compostura y perdía los estribos con incluso más facilidad que su amigo pelirrojo.   
“¡Pues porque me he dejado el móvil abajo! ¡Por eso!”    
  
A aquellas palabras les siguió un silencio denso, Suzuno se quedó con la boca abierta y mirada de perplejidad. Nagumo que le había dado la espalda se giró extrañado de que no le siguiera gritando, al ver su rostro lo entendió y él también se quedó blanco.   
“Tú tampoco llevas tu móvil, ¿verdad?”   
Suzuno se llevó la mano a la frente y negó lentamente con la cabeza, antes de deslizarse suavemente por la pared hasta sentarse. Nagumo hizo un ruido ahogado y tras unos segundos de asimilación se lanzó contra la puerta cerrada, dándole puñetazos y gritando.   
“¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Sacadnos de aquí! ¡Nos hemos quedado encerrados!”   
  
Al otro lado de la puerta no se oyó el más mínimo movimiento, Nagumo siguió insistiendo durante un rato; aún sabiendo la realidad, nadie acudiría en su ayuda porque los compañeros que quedaban aquel día en el orfanato estaban en la planta baja ayudando a decorar el lugar y seguramente tardarían un rato en extrañar su presencia.

Suzuno se levantó imbuido de un aura azul.   
“Voy a derribar la puerta.”   
Nagumo se puso en medio y lo agarró de los brazos para detenerlo.   
“¿Te has vuelto majara?”   
“¡Deja que derribe esa mierda! ¡Quita cabeza de tulipán!”   
“Ni en broma, ¡si estropeas la puerta nos castigarán de nuevo y ya sabes que estamos en un punto crítico!”   
“¡Es una emergencia!”   
“¡Ten paciencia, Fuusuke! Seguro que enseguida notarán que no hemos vuelto y vendrán a por nosotros.”

Suzuno cesó en su intento de tirar al suelo a Nagumo y resopló, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose nuevamente en el suelo.   
“Está bien, esperemos que se den cuenta rápido de que faltas. Algo bueno debe tener ser tan impertinente.”   
“¡Hey! No soy el único problemático aquí. ¡De hecho tú eres mil veces peor que yo!”   
“Tch.”

Nagumo miró a su amigo y sus ojos dorados soltaron un triste destello. Sin decir nada se sentó junto a él, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos encima de estas. Suzuno lo miró de reojo, le lanzó una mirada fulminante y giró la cabeza enfadado.   
  
El pelirrojo suspiró fuertemente, no entendía por qué razón su relación tenía que ser así. De pequeños no lo era desde luego, en aquel tiempo se llevaban muy bien puesto que eran los dos únicos koreanos en aquel sitio lleno de japoneses. Eran muy movidos y traviesos, y quizá Nagumo ya tuviera problemas con su afición a prenderle fuego a las cosas; pero eran compañeros de aventuras, confidentes mutuos, mejores amigos.    
  
De hecho, Suzuno en aquel tiempo era mucho más tranquilo, le encantaba ganar, gastar bromas y era un poco mezquino, pero también era dulce y simpático. Se quedó pensando en qué momento aquello cambió. En qué momento Suzuno empezó a tener problemas de rabia contenida y cristalizada en odio.

Seguramente fue aquel día que estuvo a punto de tener una familia. 

Los ojos de Nagumo volvieron a dirigirse inconscientemente a su compañero, aquella vez con compasión. Sí, debía tratarse de eso.   
  
“¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?” gruñó Suzuno al notar la mirada de Nagumo en él, éste frunció las cejas, sin apartar la mirada.   
“Ojalá, así estarías más guapo.”   
“Lo dice Mister Sun Garden.”   
Nagumo gruñó ante aquel comentario y se giró de nuevo molesto, puede que no fuera ninguna belleza comparado con los demás; pero la competencia era dura. Tenían a Tatsuya que era considerado el joven más atractivo de Sun Garden, luego Hiroto que aunque fuera un imbécil era guapo, Midorikawa con sus ojos negros y piel oscura lograba atraer la mirada de mucha gente, incluso Saginuma que en aquel momento ya no se rapaba las cejas y por ello no parecía un lunático, siempre y cuando no hablara claro. Nagumo contuvo una risa, pero la risa dio paso a enfado al darse cuenta de que en verdad él no estaba mucho mejor situado. Sí, era verdad que Saginuma era muy pesado y aburrido, pero la gente prefería eso al mal humor que tenía él mismo. ¿Y cómo reprocharles?   
  
Nagumo volvió a mirar a Suzuno que parecía como si quisiera asesinar un peluche que sobresalía de una caja frente a ellos. Sus pestañas claras y largas adornaban aquellos bellos ojos azules, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la temperatura, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos de aquel rosado pálido... El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que empezaba a abrir la boca como bobo y dio un respingo. Aquello fue casualidad, sí, solo casualidad. Porque él no podía considerar a Suzuno el más atractivo de todas las personas que hubiera conocido en su no tan larga existencia, ni muerto lo aceptaría… Especialmente conociendo a gente como Tatsuya o Afuro.   
  
No sabían a ciencia cierta cuánto rato había pasado desde que quedaron atrapados, lo único que Nagumo sabía es que se le hacía eterno, como una conversación con Saginuma. Especialmente cuando tenía que evadir una y otra vez su mente del pensamiento de los ojos con esas blancas y largas pestañas que tenía Suzuno, y ahí iba de nuevo.

“¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?” preguntó Suzuno de repente después de Nagumo diera un pequeño salto por millonésima vez consecutiva.   
Nagumo frunció las cejas y su cara enrojeció, oh no… No podía ser. Notó un vuelco del estómago y sintió náuseas; seguro estaba enfermo…   
“Tengo frío” mintió tan estúpidamente que ni él se creyó.   
“Ya…” Suzuno lo miró de arriba a abajo “Seguro que te cagas.”   
“¡Eh! Tengo frío, eso es todo. ¿Es que tú no tienes frío?”   
“No. A mí el frío no me molesta.”   
Nagumo soltó una carcajada.   
“¿Qué eres? ¿Elsa?”   
Suzuno frunció las cejas y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, Nagumo supo de inmediato que aquel golpe formaba parte de la forma de humor de Suzuno, apenas había sido un toque amistoso. Y él sabía por sí mismo que cuando Suzuno quería dar un puñetazo de verdad, era un puñetazo de verdad.   
  
“¿Y cuánto llevamos aquí de todos modos?” preguntó tras otro largo rato el chico de cabello blanco, algo que Nagumo creyó bastante inusual, no por la pregunta en sí sino por el hecho de que hablara.   
“No lo sé, no tengo el móvil para ver la hora.”   
“Si lo tuvieras no estaríamos en esta situación, ¿no crees?”   
“¡Tú tampoco lo llevas encima!”   
Suzuno bufó y volvió a mirar la puerta.   
“No, no te voy a dejar derribar la puerta, me echarán la culpa a mí y me echarán del orfanato. Y tú tampoco quieres eso, ¿verdad?”   
Suzuno abrió los ojos, con un brillo de dolor en el fondo de ellos y miró sin decir nada a Nagumo, que sintió que del pánico, porque no podía ser de otra cosa, se le aceleraba el corazón.   
“¿Verdad?” preguntó nuevamente con voz aguda.   
Su compañero bajó la mirada, parpadeó lentamente y con voz cargada respondió.   
“No.”   
Nagumo lanzó un suspiro de alivio, pero entonces frunció las cejas extrañado, ¿no?    
“Oh… En verdad me tienes aprecio.”   
El pelirrojo se había dejado caer sobre él y le molestaba pinchándole el moflete, Suzuno se lo intentó quitar de encima protestando.   
“¡Calla, imbécil!”   
“Jejejeje.”   
  
Al final Suzuno se pudo zafar y se levantó molesto, cerrando los puños.   
“¡Eres un inmaduro!”   
Nagumo solo respondió alzando las cejas, y Suzuno pateó el suelo gritando.   
“¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÏ! ¡Tengo hambre!”   
El pelirrojo dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando una chocolatina que le ofreció a Suzuno sin poder evitar sonreír.   
“Te la doy si reconoces que te caigo bien.”   
Los ojos azules de Suzuno miraron estupefactos el dulce de chocolate que le ofrecían y se cubrió la boca con la mano un instante, su voz estaba algo irritada al preguntar.   
“¿Me estás diciendo que llevas chocolatinas pero no el móvil?”   
Aquella no era la reacción que Nagumo esperaba y así lo demostró su cara que solo hizo que Suzuno bufara más.   
“Nunca sé cuando voy a tener hambre así que siempre llevo alguna cosa encima.”   
“Eres un idiota.”   
Suzuno alargó la mano para coger la chocolatina; pero Nagumo se la apartó.   
“Ah no, no hasta que reconozcas que te caigo bien, en el fondo.”   
El peliblanco rodó los ojos, sin embargo al notar que no iba a tener chocolatina pateó el suelo de nuevo perdiendo los estribos.   
“¡Ah! ¡Eres insoportable! ¿Qué más te da que me caigas bien? ¿Qué más le da a nadie que me caiga bien? ¡Soy un aburrido y un rancio!, ¿no? Nadie quiere estar conmigo si puede evitarlo, ¡tú no estarías aquí conmigo si pudieras evitarlo!”   
  
Nagumo retrocedió algo asustado, aquella explosión inesperada lo pilló tan de imprevisto como el día que granizó en medio de un paseo en barca por un lago. Respiró intentando calmarse, responder gritando no era la mejor opción. Quizá nunca lo fuera, aunque era la que él conocía.   
  
A pesar de todo, aquello que acababa de decir le revolvió las tripas por dentro. Tragó saliva sin apartar la mirada de los furiosos ojos azules de su amigo.   
“¡Por supuesto que no estaría aquí contigo si pudiera evitarlo, imbécil!” graznó Nagumo cruzándose de brazos “Eres un bobo. ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría estar en un apestoso y polvoriento desván pudiendo estar en un salón calentito comiendo galletas o bizcocho y un inodoro accesible? ¡Si pudiera evitarlo los dos estaríamos abajo echándole guindillas a la bebida de Saginuma!”   
  
Suzuno parpadeó inmóvil, tal y como quería Nagumo, asimilando aquellos berridos, porque a gritos no le ganaba nadie.   
“¿Los dos?”   
“Por supuesto, bobo. ¡Bobo!”   
Suzuno no retiró la mirada, aunque en sus ojos apareció un brillo acuoso que fue contenido de inmediato, volviendo el blanco levemente rojizo.   
“Pero nadie quiere estar conmigo… ni siquiera las personas que me adoptaron…”   
Nagumo contempló a Suzuno aterrado, aquel era un tema del que no estaba preparado para hablar.   
“Yo quiero estar contigo… Esa gente era estúpida, no debes dejar...”   
“¡Me volvieron a traer porque dijeron que era un niño muy aburrido y apático!” interrumpió Suzuno al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.   
“¡Deja de hacer caso a lo que dijeran esos estúpidos!”   
“Tú te alegraste de que me fuera, solo era una carga.”   
Nagumo se quedó boquiabierto, le latía fuertemente una vena en la sien y notaba las tripas totalmente enmarañadas.   
“¡Pues claro que me alegré! ¡Ibas a tener tu familia! Me alegré pensando que podrías ser feliz… ¿Es que tú no te hubieras alegrado si yo hubiera sido adoptado?”   
“No.”   
“Oh…” pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera insultar al otro chico, él continuó.   
“¡No hubiera podido alegrarme de que se fuera mi único amigo! No hubiera podido alegrarme de volver a quedarme solo… Te hubiera extrañado mucho, ni siquiera cuando me adoptaron a mí fui feliz al saber que no vendrías conmigo a pesar de que lo pedí.”   
“Fuusuke…”   
“Al final me devolvieron como a un vulgar objeto, pero tú ya no me mirabas tampoco… Ya no querías estar conmigo.”   
“¿Qué? No. No es eso. Yo no… ¡Por supuesto que quería estar contigo!”   
“¿Entonces que fue?”   
“Bah, no te mereces saberlo. Ni siquiera te caigo bien ya.”   
El pelirrojo agitó de nuevo la chocolatina delante de las narices blancas de Suzuno con la esperanza de aliviarle el mal rato, él se forzó a no seguir el movimiento con la mirada.   
“Yo no he dicho que no me caigas bien” rezongó Suzuno cruzándose de brazos, Nagumo incluso creyó ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.   
“Tampoco has dicho lo contrario” sonrió Nagumo con picardía y una sonrisa insinuante.   
  
Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Suzuno resoplara nuevamente.   
“Vale, bien, me caes bien siempre me has caído bien aunque seas un pirómano.”   
El pelirrojo sonrió satisfactoriamente, ignorando aquel cálido sentimiento que apareció de inmediato en su pecho.   
“Tú también me caes bien, Fuusuke. Cuando volviste al orfanato me dijeron que te dejara algo de espacio, que no te molestara, aunque yo quería estar contigo a todas horas, y sigo queriendo.”   
“Pff” Suzuno soltó algo que pareció una risa “Eres un imbécil, Haruya.”   
“Pero soy tu imbécil.”   
Conforme decía aquellas palabras y comprendía lo que acababa de decir, Nagumo palideció a la vez que le entraba un gran calor. Tenía que salir rápido de aquello.   
  
Ninguno dijo nada, Nagumo acababa de entrar en un bloqueo mental y Suzuno se quedó helado, que ironía del destino.   
  
Entonces algo se movió al otro lado de la puerta y alguien golpeó amablemente la puerta, oyeron una voz amortiguada al otro lado.   
“¡Abre de una vez, Tatsuya! ¿Para qué narices llamas?”   
“Hombre prevenido vale por dos.”   
“Calla, Pistacho.”   
La puerta se abrió con un haz de luz mucho más brillante que el que permitían las polvorientas ventanas del desván.   
“¿Fuusuke? ¿Haruya?”   
Los dos muchachos se giraron de inmediato, con una falsa mueca en su rostro.

“¡Ya era hora, maldita sea!” gritó Nagumo acercándose a ellos “¡Llevamos aquí encerrados un milenio.”   
“Nos preguntábamos qué había pasado, hace horas desde que Osamu os mandó aquí arriba a por guirnaldas, pero pensamos que os habíais escaqueado, como siempre.”   
“Ha sido cuando ha llegado Hiroto que hemos empezado a preocuparnos.”   
“Llevo dos horas intentando contactaros para jugar online, estúpidos, mira que sois estúpidos.”   
“¡Eh! ¡Cierra la boca, Hiroto!”   
“¿Sí? ¡Cierramela tú! ¡Imbécil!”   
  
Se hizo una pequeña conmoción porque Nagumo y Hiroto se agarraron de la ropa, y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Suzuno se había lanzado a por Hiroto y lo había tirado al suelo.   
“¡A mí imbécil solo puedo decirle imbécil yo!”   
Tatsuya y Midorikawa se apresuraron a separarlos con Nagumo estupefacto, la cara roja y el corazón latiendo como en un sueño. Su imbécil. Nadie más parecía haber asimilado aún aquellas palabras.   
  
“Chiirr.”   
  
Con un lastimero chirrido la puerta del desván volvió a cerrarse tras ellos. De inmediato la reyerta del suelo cesó y todos miraron con horror hacia la salida una vez más inaccesible.   
“Por favor, decidme que lleváis los móviles encima para avisar a alguien” gruñó Nagumo sintiendo una especie de  _ Déjà Vu _ .   
Los tres recién llegados palidecieron bajo las miradas de los otros dos, se oyó como Midorikawa tragaba saliva en aquel denso silencio.    
  
Lentamente los tres negaron con la cabeza, Hiroto con la cara roja porque aún estaba agitado de la pelea y de vergüenza porque él mismo acababa de insultar a su amigo pelirrojo por aquello.   
“¿Cómo os habéis podido olvidar de vuestros móviles?” gritaron los dos primeros reclusos al unísono.   
“Tranquilos, tranquilos” apaciguó Tatsuya con una sonrisa “Seguro que alguien nota que no estamos y vienen a por nosotros pronto.”   
Midorikawa le lanzó una mirada dubitativa y no pudo evitar comentar con sarcasmo.   
“La puerta mejor cerrada es aquella que puede dejarse abierta.”   
Hiroto se tiró de los pelos y pateó la puerta.   
“Eso ya lo he intentado yo antes, listo” le reclamó Nagumo con un bufido.   
Hiroto le sacó la lengua, pero entonces miró a Suzuno y su mirada se volvió burlona.   
“Al menos tenéis más rato para estar juntitos, ¿eh? ¿no es tu imbécil? ¿Qué será lo siguiente, tu dulcecillo? ¿tu amorcito?”   
“¡Calláte!” gritaron los dos nuevamente a la vez con la cara completamente roja y el corazón desenfrenado.   
“¡Obligadme!”    
  
Tatsuya y Midorikawa suspiraron.   
“¿Crees de verdad que nos vendrán a buscar pronto?” preguntó Midorikawa viendo como Nagumo saltaba sobre Hiroto y se enganchaba a su espalda y Suzuno los empujaba a ambos tirándolos al suelo.   
“No” respondió Tatsuya con pesar; Suzuno y Nagumo chocaron la mano al lograr retener contra el suelo a un Hiroto que agonizaba como un Magikarp fuera del agua.    
  
Nagumo observó de nuevo a su compañero con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que Suzuno le devolvió aunque con más timidez, sus miradas conectadas sin rabia ni resentimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y como si hubiera estado escrito en su destino y fueran movidos por una fuerza mayor, ambos se acercaron a la vez al otro y se besaron en los labios.    
  
“Que asco…y en mi espalda…” sollozó desde el suelo Hiroto con los otros dos encima de él todavía reteniéndolo contra el suelo, besándose y agarrándose como si fueran a desaparecer en cualquier momento si se separaban.    
  
Tatsuya miró impresionado a Midorikawa que simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras comía aquella chocolatina que había quedado abandonada en el suelo y él volvió a encontrar.   
  
Que tiempo aquel hasta que Saginuma muchas horas después, cuando ya casi caía el sol, subió al desván a por unas luces de decoración y se dio el susto de su vida al encontrarse a todos ellos ahí dentro.


End file.
